I Hate that I Love You
by SweetAyu
Summary: Who ever said curses led to good things? Sesshomaru, the aristocratic demon, never thought he'd be put into such a feeble arrangement. Rin picked up the snow white dog before patting his head, "Good boy." How he hated her, his life was ruined...
1. Its Hate at First Sight

_**A/N: Hello readers, well I know some of you are already familiar with this story. I first posted it up on Beyond the music box and since a few reviewers told me to continue the story. I decided to upload it again after thinking about the situation and created this plot.**_

_**Enjoy this redeeming story! **_This story is dedicated to my friend, Ren159.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.**_

* * *

_**I Hate that I Love You **_

* * *

Four pair of different eyes stared over at the familiar woman wearing a scandalously red dress. The silk was wrapped tightly around her supple hips and breasts making the woman look like a goddess, the opposite of her true nature. Her black long hair reached below her waist and her long bangs curved her face, beautifully.

Her lips lifted a tad bit as she took the shocked expression of her younger sister and her ex-lover. Tonight, they were all found reunited at the expanded party hosted by MS. Juliet Romani. The party was located outside of Romani's massive huge mansion where luscious and wild forest trees surrounded the area.

The sea of green grass was decorated with red carpets; expensive banquets with intoxicating food, tables made of glass were decorated with mantles made of white lace. The dark night illuminated with the full moon was also accompanied by loud classical music and lanterns stood at every available spot to shine upon the guests.

Kagome stared at the evil, yet innocent blue gaze, the woman in front of them, gave off. Kagome's chocolate eyes glanced at the silent man next to her. Inuyasha was staring at the woman standing several feet away from him. Kagome could tell that he was half angry and half in love with the woman. InuYasha's golden eyes never strayed from the woman's blue eyes and dark red lips.

_InuYasha..._ Kagome silently whispered in her mind.

InuYasha's older brother stood a couple feet away from the pair who were staring at the gorgeous woman. Sesshomaru had had encounters with the sister of Kagome in the past few months, and within that time, he learned to hate her personality.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes were narrowed and his lips were twisted in a snarl of disgust. Sesshomaru was never one to feel comfortable when an enemy showed up on the invisible battle field. Somehow, he highly suspected that the presence of this woman was no coincidence at all.

Last, but not least stood another exotic woman with raven wavy hair that reached to her mid waist. A white small feather adorned her half exposed hair, which was hair styled in a striking bun. Her red ruby eyes stared at Sesshomaru in concern, while her red lips were pursued into a thin line. Kagura was standing next to her Sesshomaru. Kagura never liked the woman due to the similar reasons Sesshomaru also had against the blue-eyed woman.

"Isn't the night, wonderful?" The blue eyed woman said. "What are you doing here?" asked InuYasha in a rough voice trying to hide the emotions he felt bubbling inside his chest. "I'm here to exact my revenge, my dearest." The woman replied back with a small smirk. "Sister, what are you planning to do with a public audience as eye- witnesses?" Kagome asked worried about her sister.

"I already took care of that, problem." Her dark lips moving seductively with each venomous word. "What are you saying?!" Kagura exclaimed in agitation as she turned to stare at the guests eating, drinking and having a good time at the party. The small group had also been having a good time until they had spotted the woman with the red devil dress. "I poisoned the wine for tonight's event. I have had enough of these silly questions." The woman said in a bored tone. She waved her hand absently.

The champagne cup that Kagura was holding in her hand fell to the floor shattering into million little glass fragments. Kagura's ruby eyes dilated in anger before holding her already throbbing abdomen._ No wonder, I wasn't feeling good..._

"You stupid, bitch. I will never forgive you for this." Kagura said as she kneeled down to the floor. Fresh red coated blood reached the nostrils of both dog demons, before they stared at the source of the blood.

The live audience at the party was no more as their bodies had fallen to the floor. They had all met their untimely death approximately around the same time that Kagura started feeling the toxic poisons overwhelm her senses. Humans died right at the spot, while the demons agonized in pain as their ruptured veins and arteries started destroying the organs inside their bodies.

Blood was dripping down from Kagura's thighs as she held a horrifying expression on her gracious featured face. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red in ravaging anger and hate towards the blue- eyed sorceress. The life of the fetus was slowly slipping away from Kagura's body. _I'm going to kill her! No one underestimated this Sesshomaru!_

Kagura's ruby pink eyes filled up with tears as she moaned in pain, "My precious baby."

"Mh, I suppose your demon child could not bear the poison from killing him. What a shame." The woman with blue eyes said in mockery. InuYasha stared at Kagura's agonizing body before glancing at Kagome's ghastly expression. Kagome watched in horror at Kagura's writhing body on the floor.

Kagura's body was trying to get rid of the excessive waste, which was Kagura's dead baby, from within Kagura's body in a gruesome and gory endeavor. "Arrgh," Kagura screamed in agony as her body writhed on the ground. She was trying her best to not be defeated by this pain.

"Did you know that the actual party is just about to begin?" The woman's soft voice said, before a cloud of purple miasma surrounded the property of the mansion household. The miasma coveted everything in its wake including InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Kagura.

InuYasha had instantly covered his nose with his sleeves in order for him to not breathe in the demon toxic poison. His dog ears perked up from on top of his head when he heard Kagome scream. _Kagome!!_

Kagome tried her best to pull away from the dead roots dragging her underneath the ground, but was unsuccessful as it finally dragged her down to its pits of hell. The ground below was cracked into many layers swallowing up its victims.

The woman's blue glowing eyes and her wicked smile was the last thing, they ever saw before losing consciousness.

------

A white dog's head lifted up in startle before growling in disgust at the dream or more like a memory he was replaying in his head. His pride had been tarnished greatly and he would never give up defeat until he killed that witch and avenged his son's death, with his bare fangs and claws.

It has been over twenty years since that cursed night where he, the killer perfectionist had been brought down by a female human with inhumane powers. He had hated living this life, but soon got accustomed to being a normal dog for centuries to come. He wanted revenge; only he didn't know where to find it as the witch had vanished in thin air and was nowhere to be found.

His amber eyes glowed in the dark as his floppy ears lifted up a fraction. The sound of loud panting and fast paces was heard coming from outside. Sesshomaru barked a low command alerting his companions that danger was lurking somewhere nearby them.

His white fur was standing on ends as the trespassers got closer to their hiding spot. The cave was spacious enough to host at least two dozen animals in its protective shell of a shelter. There was also water bending river that was located not far off from the hidden cave in the ominous desert filled with dying trees.

InuYasha stood up and allowed his wet black nose to sniff the air. There was different type of smells, but the approaching demon or should he say demons, was stronger. The stench of the wolf demons made InuYasha gag in silence only rising his discomfort of the foes.

Kagome felt a wet nose nudge her side, before she allowed her eyes to adjust to the dark. _What's wrong?_ She asked as she sat on her hind legs. Kagome lifted a black paw and started licking the fur with her long rough tongue.

_We have visitors, Kagome. Why can't you find another decent time to take a bath?_ InuYasha protested as he stood a couple feet away from the black cat_. I feel filthy, you know. Besides, can't you two scare them off just like last time?_

_That would be impossible. This time there are demons. Do I have to remind you that we're powerless animals? We are stronger than an average animal, but not strong enough to defeat a demon._ Sesshomaru replied back in his dog language. Kagome stopped licking her fur before staring at the two dogs standing a few feet away from her.

She had always found this new life struggling asides from being a great admirer for cats. At first, she didn't like her new diet food and hairballs were always a pain in the ass when she would finish taking a bath. The hardest part for her was the fact that she couldn't understand the dog language due to living inside a cat body. It had taken her and Inuyasha exactly twelve years to learn how to communicate with one another. Up until then it had been a very lonely life filled with struggles and pain.

Kagome was also surprised that her cat aging hadn't changed since the transformation. Her fate for a death sentence had yet to come and take her away. Sesshomaru and InuYasha dog forms didn't age either, but their bodies could get fatal wounds that would take a good deal of amount in bed resting. This was the only way for the wounds to heal.

_What are we going to do, then?_ She asked her ears twitching a few times. InuYasha paced around the cave in distress and frustration. _Damn it all! We can at least try and take them down! _He said following his rebellious instincts.

Sesshomaru stood silent trying to hide his frustration. He hated being mortal to fatal wounds and he would not accept the fact that he was always running away from fights. His intelligence told him that if he fought the demons, he would only serve to end his life. Demons were gruesome creatures that killed everything that was weak in their judgments. He knew how they worked. One wrong strike and everything would be over.

Kagome felt guilty for everything that was happening to them. If only she hadn't betrayed her older sister back then. Maybe they wouldn't be in this predicament. She had noticed throughout the years that InuYasha had become more melancholy and bitter. Sesshomaru's cold façade had been transformed into anger and detested life itself.

_Make your escape! I will stay behind and stall them off. _Sesshomaru barked in a commanding tone. InuYasha's ears went back flat on his skull, this was an expression that he didn't want to leave._ What if I don't want, too? _InuYasha barked back at his older brother_. I think it's too late for that_. Kagome whispered in a foreign cat language.

A pair of blue eyes was staring at the three individuals as his paws clicked on the hard rock surface._ This property is mine, now. Who's the leader of this pathetic pack? _The male brown wolf asked.

_That would be me._ Sesshomaru replied back in a fearless tone. Kouga looked over the large full breed dog. _You're not even a demon, what is your kind doing out in the wilderness?_ He said with a feral grin.

_Don't you know that __**'pets'**__ belong with their human masters?_ Kouga stated bluntly. InuYasha's lower lip bared his teeth at the ambiguous wolf demon. Kouga glanced at the large shaggy mutt before spotting a feline cat hiding behind the mutt's furry body. _This is absurd, you don't actually plan to fight me for this piece of land, do you mutt?_

Kouga shifted to his humanoid form as he revealed his true form. Kagome stared in wonder at the long masculine legs of the wolf-man. He was wearing grey top notched armor and a brown skirt made of wolf fur. A sheathed sword was tied securely on his waist while his long brown tail matched the fur accessory. He had long black hair tied back in a high ponytail with a headband adorning his forehead. The pointy ears and sharp fangs only made the full fledge demon that much more fearful.

InuYasha struggled to control his body from shaking and from forcing his tail to not quiver between his hind legs. The wolf demon's power was high rocketing to an immense demonic aura that alerted his clan pack that stood outside the cave. It was obvious that their leader was currently fighting.

_Bring it on, you stupid wimpy wolf._ InuYasha said declaring war to the wolf demon tribe. Kouga glared at the pathetic creature before baring his fangs. His hand itched to get his blood on his claws.

Kouga stepped forward and commenced his attack. He went for the mutt's back determined to break his spine into pieces. Hi hand connected with his hind leg as InuYasha tried evading his attack. InuYasha cursed as he felt his leg tremble from the sudden impact of the hit. _Damn it, I was too slow!_

Kagome ran to the other side of the cave afraid to get hit. She watched the fight carefully waiting for her opportunity to attack. Her sharp claws should come in hand, but she didn't know to what extent.

_InuYasha, get out the way! Obey my order and follow the plan._ Sesshomaru commanded as he increased his speed and manage to make a blow for Kouga's thigh. Kouga growled freely as he attacked Sesshomaru's stomach with ease. They were no match for the prince of the wolf demon tribe.

------

* * *

_**March 3**_

A red truck drove past seventy kilometer per hour on the invisible desert path. A shovel, blanket, an ice chest, a pair of buckets, gloves and a tool kit was found behind the truck. A young girl in her early twenties stepped on the brake causing the tires to squeal from the force she added. Dirt flew everywhere for a couple of moments before it settled down to its sandy complex.

Rin was wearing a straw hat over her wavy mid-waist hair. Her green outfit consisted of Capri shorts with a thin tank top that clung to her chest with sweat. She had been at it already for two hours looking around the desert trying to locate a foreign desert flower.

Every two days within a week she would come into the wilderness expanses to research on her various different projects. She had always been intrigue with medicine, science, outdoor activities, and the adrenaline of finding something new in her adventures.

Rin took out a water bottle from the ice chest and unscrewed the top lid before taking a long gulp of water. The liquid helped refreshed her dry throat from the scorching sun rays. She decided to add some more sun block on her light tanned body before settling to work.

"Okay, let's see what I can find in this area." Rin said boosting herself before picking up her shovel. Her brown boots made crunching sound with the gravel of the sand. The wind was barely visible as the heat was stronger.

She had music playing from a radio that was located inside her truck bed, to keep her company as she dug up holes on the sand before marking an X on the map she had in hand. _I wonder if there are ruins around these parts._ She thought absently while digging up her sixth hole.

Rin was already accustomed to labor work so she had no trouble digging up holes and re-digging them back up. The time seemed lost to her as she focused on her job. Her honey brown eyes shone in excitement when she spotted a cactus from across a ditch only a few feet out from where she stood.

"Wow, that's the first plant I've seen alive in this dry desert." Rin said with a large smile displayed on her lips. She left her shovel next to the truck's tire and made her way over to the edge of the ditch. Rin took notice that the ditch wasn't that huge really, but who knew what kind of dangerous animals lurked nearby.

She calculated that it would probably take her at least six minutes to escalate the mountain ditch to get to the other side where the plant awaited her. Rin's boots stepped carefully around the dirt as she lowered her body inside the ditch. She easily landed on her two feet as her gloved hands dusted her knees. Rin walked around the ditch for a couple of minutes before finding a resourceful plane to climb back up to the other side.

_I wonder what made that dune ditch. Perhaps it wasn't a ditch and it could have been a dried up river bend that has been coveted with sand throughout the years of abandonment._ Rin thought with an intriguing expression on her face. Her knife easily had cut of a section of the plant and she examined the healthy plant before tucking it inside a plastic bag.

She then started examining the desert patch where the plant was standing before marking the spot on her map. All of sudden, her watch started beeping from her right wrist alerting her of the time. Rin took off her hat and wiped the sweat from her face, before tucking the straw hat safely on her head once more_. I guess it's time to leave. Sundown is about to drop and I don't want to be around when the stray and uncivilized demons start coming out to hunt on living fresh prey._ Rin thought with a shiver running down her spine.

She hurriedly made her way down the ditch to retreat her steps from earlier. Bones of dead animals were scattered around the field and Rin was really tempted to pick one up and take it with her. Her pursed lips were momentarily tapped by her gloved finger tip. _Oh, what the hell!_

Rin turned back and decided to pick up the nearest bone on her left side. The bone was crisp white and very long, shaped like a fang. Although the bone itself was heavy, Rin managed to carry it up the ditch hole.

She tucked the skeletal bone inside the back of her truck hiding it under the blanket. A gust of wind blew in her direction causing the girl to close her eyes temporarily, as she protected her face with her hands. The sun was already at the peak of disappearing behind the orange hues of the sky.

Rin's hands lowered down to her neck, before she pried her eyes open. A gasp of surprise and shock escaped from her mouth when she saw a female woman standing only a couple feet in front of her.

"W-who are you?" Rin whispered above a whisper.

The female demon was dressed in a white fur coat; a plated armor covered her chest, although some of her cleavage was still visible. A white fur skirt adorned her long lean legs and accompanied the demon's white wolf tail. A gold thin embroider band was around her forehead where it stood out from her gorgeous red hair.

A jade fang necklace was wrapped securely on her slender pale neck. What attracted Rin's eyes the most was the wolf in her arms that she was carrying with such tenderness. The wolf was coated with dried blood over his white luscious fur. The wolf seemed to be in pain from the marred scratches embed on his body.

"My name is Ayame; I'm from the white wolf tribe." The green eyed demon responded after a pause between them.

"Are you going to kill me?" Rin asked bluntly with a strong tone etched in her words. _Perhaps, I'm in her territory. Whatever may happen, I will not be frightened._

"Please take him with you. Save him." Ayame said in a strong and kind voice before settling the animal in her arms on the ground. "What?" Rin asked in shock at the demon's request. Ayame affectionately caressed the dog's fur, before placing a kiss on top of his forehead.

Rin watched the display in embarrassment feeling odd, because the scene before her looked as if Ayame was saying goodbye to a very a dear person. Ayame rose to her feet before she allowed a whirl of leaves to covet her body. Rin watched in amazement as the wolf demon disappeared before her very eyes. _I've never been this close to an untamed demon, before. Although, it felt like she was a very tame and peaceful person._

Rin worriedly stared at the huge furry animal wondering if she would look ghastly coming inside town with a half- dead wolf. She took a couple of paces forward and stared at the animal's features more closely before realizing that the dog had floppy ear and not point tip ears like wolf demons had.

"You're a stray dog." Rin mumbled out loud as she petted the dog's fur. She closed her eyes before reopening them with determination. Rin carefully lifted up the huge dog into her arms and carried it inside to her truck's passenger seat. _I hope you don't have rabies. _She thought as she checked his pulse. The dog's pulse felt weak, causing Rin to hurry up and pick up her things from the desert camp site.

Turning on the ignition of the truck, she allowed the motor to heat up a few seconds, before she drove back in reverse. She then made a quick sharp turn as she shifted the stick to drive once again, and pressed hard on the gas pedal.

------

Rin heaved the dog on top of her examine table with small difficulty. The light of her basement laboratory was dimmed giving the room an eerie glow. The girl searched all over her lab equipments, desk drawers, and stacked metal boxes labeled appropriately for the right equipment treatment. _Ah, here you are! _Rin opened her aid kit and took a syringe from the kit, before she busied herself in preparing the medicine.

The dog whimpered from behind the lab coat woman. His amber eyes staring at the peculiar place he found himself accommodated. _Where the hell am I? _Sesshomaru thought silently to himself as his sides ached and burned with flicking, invisible fire.

His amber eyes flickered when he spotted a human woman approach him with syringe filled with yellow liquid. Sesshomaru wanted to struggle against this stranger, but was unable to as the loss of blood had weakened him tremendously. Her soft, yet calloused hand patted his head before she found the abdicated spot for the treatment. The hollow needle slowly entered his body as it injected the unknown liquid into his veins.

"See, this wasn't so bad. It will take a couple of minutes for the side effects to occurs, okay." Rin whispered to the dog in a kind voice. _What kind of person would throw you away like that? Somehow, I don't think you belong to that demon, Ayame._

Rin, then affectingly kissed the dog's pointed, closed mouth. She silently hoped that the dog would trust her and let her help him. She hoped that her personal hand-made medicine would help close the internal wounds. Rin had worked years to perfect the medicine to work wonders just like a demon's healing regeneration process.

Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes stared as the woman walked back to a white table combined with a washing faucet. _That liquid she injected me is making me feel very numb and cold._ He thought silent as his furry body shivered in convulse.

It took Rin only a few minutes, to discard the syringe and wash her hands. She happily turned around so she could go check on how the dog's heartbeat was doing. Her stethoscope was lying on top of the equipment tray that she had set earlier on the examination table. Her smile was rabidly lost as she found a god sitting on her stationary table.

The handsome man's body was marked with maroon stripes on his cheeks, wrists, and hips. A blue crescent moon adorned his forehead as his eyelids were colored in light maroon. His long silver hair reached lower down his hips flowing in-between his legs giving his naked body some modest privacy.

Rin's honey brown eyes stared into his scorching amber eyes, in shock. "What did you do to me, witch?" His deep voice spoke for the first time. _Her inhumane abilities changed me back to normal. This woman has to be a sorceress. _

Rin's hand trembled as it lowered to her thigh touching her hidden holster."Who are you? WHAT the hell are you?" Rin screamed out in panicked as she lifted her M1911 pistol and pointed it at the man's bare chest. _I can't believe it! I brought an uncivilized demon inside the city!_ Her fingertips rapidly took off the gun's safety catch.

"My name is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru replied back with ease. His amber eyes blended into a red color as he had a sudden urge to kill this woman. His demon side had been dormant for over twenty years and now it wanted to stain his hands with blood.

"You'll have the pleasure of dying with these claws." Sesshomaru's deep voice said.

"I don't think so!" Rin exclaimed as she pulled the trigger. The sound of her gunshot going off echoed through their ears. Blood splotches splattered around the examination table.

Rin's heartbeat was beating rabidly as her breathing was shallow and deep. The demon's masculine hand was wrapped around her neck, softly. Her pistol's mouth was pointed on his forehead covering his crescent moon.

_What the hell did she do to me now!_ Sesshomaru thought silently as the bullet inside his chest denigrated into blue liquid. The liquid was quickly spreading over his blood vessels fighting the venomous poison his body created as a defense strategy to the trespasser.

He slowly felt his heavy body falling on the floor with a thud as his amber gaze watched the girl's honey brown eyes become obscured into a blue glowing light. _I don't want to go back to the darkness._

Rin sighed in relieve as she took off her lab coat and threw it on top of the man's dead body. "It serves you right, beast." She whispered harshly tucking her gun inside the holster.

Her honey brown eyes then softened as she traced the outlines of his sleeping face. Her fear was then pushed behind the barriers inside her as curiosity took over. _Could it be possible that my medicine transformed this trapped demon his humanoid form?_

She knew of a tale that some women –they were called witches for their magical powers- had the power to curse a selected number of demons to terrible fates. Rin never believed the tale, but what stood in front of her feet was prove never seen in history.

Her knees touched the cold floor as she kneeled besides the demon. Her fingertips traced the crescent moon and the markings on his cheeks and closed eyelids. _He really is dead. I didn't want to kill him, but he said he was going to kill me. I had no choice, he brought it upon himself._

Her face lowered to his eye level as she checked if he was breathing. No breathing was heard. Her lips gently lingered on his cheek as she waited for the man to suddenly surprise her with a hidden attack._ Sesshomaru... What a strange name, yet so fitting to his hostile personality. _

Sesshomaru's heavy eyelids lifted up revealing his amber eyes. His smooth lips parted a fraction open as his chest heaved up and down._ This woman is dangerous. I underestimated her ability in trying to bring me down. It's just like in the past._

_I hate__** this type of women.**_

"Who are you?" he questioned out loud surprising the female who let out a gasp in ease._ He's alive!? …why does that make me feel relieved? _"My name is…" Rin said before pausing. He shifted his face to face her only to end up pressing his lips against hers.

Rin unconsciously closed her eyes embracing the kiss wholeheartedly. His response was inevitable as their lips caressed each other, repeatedly. Her hand reaching up to tangle within his silver locks of hair. The kiss was a mistake indeed, on both their parts.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm half way done with the second chapter. I expect to **at least get six reviews **or more before I update this story again. I want this story to feel like it's worth my time writing it out and people are actually enjoying it. I don't want to update something that isn't going to get any support.


	2. Who are you to me?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for your support in this story. SweetAyu appreciated the story alerts and the reviews I received. Enjoy the review corner I posted below and the second chapter.**_

* * *

**The Only Love For Soujiro Seta:** Yes, I have upload this story before. I mentioned it in my author's note above the first chapter. ^///^ I'm sorry for not being too clear about that, but thank you for reviewing.

**no tears left to cry:** Thank you! I'm glad that you love this story, already. Yes, Kagome and InuYasha will appear in this story. Of course not, their still alive thanks to a certain someone.

**Mistress Ayako:** I'm glad that I didn't disappoint you. I will definitely go over the witch concept and the time frame. Thank you for your support and enjoy the second chapter.

**Dragon of Diamonds:** Thank you very much for your supporting review.

**jblockk:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope I don't disappoint with the second chapter, too much. Enjoy the second installation.

**Something what ever:** Thank you! Here's the second chapter for your enjoyment.

**AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr:** I'm glad that you're excited about this story. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**I Hate that I Love You**

**(Part two: Who are you to me?)**

* * *

X

X

X

Her feet landed gracefully on the cool sand. The sun had gone down being replaced by the moon and the thousands sparks of light, called stars. The wind and leaves that coveted her in a whirlwind disappeared leaving no trace of her released youki.

Her pointed ears flicked lightly at the different sounds she could detect from miles away. Wild demons abandoned their hiding grounds to go prey for food, preferably humans who got lost in the dead isolation of nowhere. Ayame couldn't really understand why a human would be so stupid to step out of the protective boundary of their home. The outskirts of any city was exposed to danger by uncivilized demons –those who had lost their minds to think logically- who preyed on living flesh.

Ayame sniffed the air knowing that she was close to the new coven that the leader of the wolf demon tribe had taken them to. Kouga, the young wolf demon, was to be her mate and concealing their bonding, by uniting the white wolf tribe with the brown wolf demon clan.

Lilly, a female wolf demon of the white clan finally arrived to meet up with the wolf princess. She stood several feet away from the wolf she followed under. "Did you do what I instructed you do?" Ayame asked, her green gaze piercing through the older demon.

"Yes, I took the dog and that cat into the security provinces of a small town just of to the coast." Lilly responded back. She could still remember what had happened just a few hours ago.

_**+Flashback+**_

Kouga threw the three trespassers in the disposition of one of his comrades. "Dispose the bodies at once, Hakkaku." He ordered as he stepped on the younger dog's tail before walking back inside the cave. "Ginta and Jin, follow me." His voice echoed from the inside of the cave.

Hakkaku stared at the pathetic animals in disgust before shifting his weapon in his two hands. A warm feminine hand touched his shoulder as Ayame made herself known. "Hakkaku, I'll take care of this task. Yamato needs your assistance catching that persistent hog demon." She said, softly.

"A-ayame, I couldn't. I shouldn't allow you to taint your hands with this filthy scum." Hakkaku said trying to act brave and manly, although he was somewhat quite the opposite. "It was an order not a request." Ayame said her green eyes swallowed up in the color, red. She was releasing her inner demon and that could cause trouble with Kouga. "I- I mean go right ahead." He murmured before backing away from the future mate of his leader.

"Lilly, you are to follow me, understood." Ayame instructed as she picked up the older dog that was in worse shape than the other two. "Yes Ayame," The older wolf demon replied as she picked up the other mangled dog and the unconscious cat._ 'What is our princess up to, I wonder?'_

_**+End of Flashback+**_

"Good, let's head back to the clan, shall we." Ayame said in a calm voice before walking ahead in their trail. She didn't know what possessed her to want to save those two dogs. She didn't really care much for the cat, but as a companion she didn't retaliate in getting rid of it.

She knew she was different from her ruthless and arrogant future mate. Ayame's lips curled up in a wry smile. _Maybe, I felt like disobeying Kouga so he could take some time to actually notice my absence. He's such a stupid arrogant wolf. _

_----------_

Sango applied a herbal cream to the cat's hind leg before bandaging the broken leg. She settled the black cat on a cushion. Kilala, the cat demon, mewed asking attention from her master. Sango picked up her favorite companion and petted the cat's head affectionately.

"Don't worry, Sango." Kohaku said as he brushed his hand on InuYasha's fur. The bandaged up dog whined lightly as he eyed the sleeping cat only a few feet away from him. _Where am I? I can't remember what happened after that wolf-turd attacked me._

"You're going to be okay. Don't worry about your friend; she's going to be fine." Sango said with a smile trying to assure the wounded dog. The dog nodded lightly before resting his back against the cushion. _It doesn't matter if we can make a life here with this kind humans…We'll have to leave, sooner or later. Where the hell could Sesshomaru, be?_

_-----_

Rin took a sip of her hot coffee that she had prepared for herself. She was currently sitting in her living room, a few feet away from the stranger she brought to her house. She was still furious that she allowed herself to get overwhelmed by that accidental kiss they shared back in her laboratory institution.

The liquid burned her tongue, but she tried her best to ignore the feeling. The man sitting a few feet in front of her was wearing her lab coat to conceal his state of nude.

She had to keep in mind that she was not safe with this demon. Her neck still hurt from when he tried to strangle her back then. Her hand absently touched the bruise forming on her tender skin. _Why does he hate me so much? I have done nothing, but give him shelter and transform him back to his humanoid form. That is, if he was put in a curse. Maybe, he's an experiment that escaped from the scientists… Curses and witches don't exist, because they can't be proven, right?_

Sesshomaru stared at the untouched cup sitting- at a wooden side coffee table- in front of him. His amber eyes glared holes at the human being who forced him to follow her, here. He was not anyone's personal object to be ordered around. He knew that he could easily escape and roam the world, that he once belonged to before the curse was placed on him. _Then what is stopping me? This human has no control over me._

"I am confused. What exactly are you, Sesshomaru." Rin said breaking the silence between them. She was trying her hardest to be civilized and not act hostile towards the man that attempted to kill her. "I am a demon." He replied clip and short.

He didn't want to speak with this woman that he had yet to know what she actually was. She acted like a human and smelled like one, but perhaps she had hidden abilities like the Witch that made his life a living hell. That liquid she injected on him had caused a molecular reaction to his DNA and thus change him back to the humanoid form he pretense to conceal his dog demon form.

"Ah, well we really are getting nowhere from this. Would you like to tell me your tale?" She dared to ask, as her glance landed on his demon facial marking. "No," Sesshomaru replied back. He shifted lightly as he felt uncomfortable with what he wore. A lab coat wasn't exactly something he would be thrilled to wear. It was a great misfortune that this human didn't have clothes that could accommodate him.

Rin pouted feeling disappointed wash over her. She had been looking forward in finding more about this mysterious man. _I feel attracted to him, yet I can't help but hate him at the same time._

"…You called me a 'witch' back at the laboratory. What did you mean by that?" Rin asked as she tried finding another method in getting this stubborn demon to talk. She knew that this man was civilized, and hadn't lost his capability to think, like the other marked uncivilized demons roaming the outskirts of town.

"You were able to turn me back to normal. That is a sufficient reason to believe that you are a witch." He replied back, nonchalantly. "Mm, well I'm not a 'witch'. I am a researcher or something to that effect. I love to explore and create medicine to help people. I am not a scientist that likes to experiment with science and create horrendous creations on human or demon bodies, alike." Rin said with passion trying to assure that she was a good person, and not a person against him.

"That matters very little to me." He said before ignoring her presence once more. He was tempted to feel her lips against his own once more, but his hate for her was greater. Perhaps, it was the reminder of **Kagura** that didn't allow him to get too close to this woman. Sometimes, he constantly wondered whatever had become of Kagura. He knew that their child had died back then. He would not rest until he found that 'woman' and have her heart in his hand to squeeze.

Rin let out a sigh of exasperation before standing up with her mug in hand. "Look you stupid demon. I'm trying to be nice to you, but you don't seem to even give a flying crap about my kind intentions."

"I don't even know why you hate me. It was your fault for attacking me back there when I was only trying to help save your life." Rin said feeling hostile and offended. Sesshomaru glared at the hot tempered woman flexing his claws in irritation at his loss of vigor to kill her.

"I don't trust anyone, especially **you**." He said icily. Rin gripped her unoccupied hand into a fist at her side. "Fine, I'm going to bed. You're more than welcome to sleep on the couch." Rin stated as she stomped out of the room.

Sesshomaru huffed silently, before tearing the arm rest of the furniture chair. He threw it across the room as he watched the object slam into the wall with a thud. _That stupid woman! She has no precise reason to intervene in my life._

Rin walked back into the living room and threw a blanket and a pillow straight into his face, before walking out of the room. She was pissed at him for ripping her good furniture. _The nerve of this beast-like man!_

----

Rin lay on her bed trying to fall asleep but was failing miserably. It has been approximately four hours since she left the beast in her living room. Her senses were alerted when she heard the door of her room creak open. Her hand reached for the pistol that lay under her pillow. _Is he planning on killing me while I sleep?_

She could feel his gaze on her blanket covered figure as she tried to steady her breathing. Her finger grazed the trigger that had the safety lock on.

Rin then heard his footsteps retreating as Sesshomaru walked out the room closing the door behind him. She released a sigh of relieve as her hold on the gun loosened, before she started hearing him cough violently in the next room. He sounded like he was in pain and her heart thumped really fast as she worried over him_. Maybe he doesn't feel better…he was after all hurt to begin with before I injured him with my bullets._

Sesshomaru, who was prepared to end the girl's life stopped in his footsteps as he felt pain course through his chest. His vision was dimming and he felt like his life force was being drained as blood and oxygen rushed madly through his veins and arteries.

He hurriedly retreated from her room as he stumbled out into the small hall way before entering the living room. His body started to shake badly, as he coughed violently, blue liquid rapidly spilled from his mouth. Sesshomaru felt his mouth dry as his muscles, blood vessels, and bones constrict and shifted, changing his appearance. The process only took a few minutes as the huge lab coat fell on the floor next to a white dog.

Sesshomaru panted as he stood up on four shaky fur legs, and allowed a low growl to escape from his canine mouth. _Damn it all! What happened to me? Was the medical effect only temporary?_

_Impossible_

His amber gaze glared at the window and the early sun rays visible through the pane, before he walked over to the broken arm chair and picked it up from the floor. He walked over to the window frame leisurely, before throwing the object in his mouth. The window shattered creating a loud noise as glass shards flew everywhere.

He made sure that his paws didn't touch the dangerous broken glass. Sesshomaru glanced at the opening he created, before closing his eyelids briefly_. I have to go back to that laboratory institution and see for myself._

_------_

Rin threw the bed covers to the side as she sneaked her way to the door and pulled it open. The sound of glass breaking was heard as her bare feet touched the cold floor in the hall way. She was wearing a pair of simple pajama shorts and a buttoned up blouse that showed a peak of her bra.

Her hand gripped the gun in her disposition as she tip toed her way to the living room. _What is going on?_

She almost dropped her gun on the floor when she saw the mess of shattered glass on the floor. Rin earnestly picked up the lab coat that was still warm from being used. _If he wanted to leave, he could have just asked me._

She walked over to stand near the mess being careful with her bare feet. _Why would this absorbed man leave naked into the streets, unless…_ Rin concluded silently to herself as she turned back to stare at a few drops of blue liquid lying on the floor. The liquid had also managed to splotch her lab coat. _Is this what I think this is?_

Rin sniffed the content on her lab coat before pulling away as she dropped the lab coat, carelessly. _Could the liquid contained in the bullets, somehow manage to reverse the effect on the medicine?_

She walked rapidly back into her room and headed into her closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans. _What am I doing? I shouldn't really care what happens to Sesshomaru. Why should I help him, when he keeps shunning me away?_

Rin walked slowly to her bed and plopped herself on the mattress. She pressed her forehead on the palm of her hand, feeling confusion surface, once more. _He doesn't need my help._

* * *

**A/N:** Please keep supporting this story and thank you very much. I expect to **at least get six reviews or more** before I update the third chapter. I don't like updating things that won't get supported.

Until next time,

* * *


	3. Dreams Can’t Become Reality

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.**_

* * *

_**A/N: =)**_ Thank you for the reviews! I hope you'll all enjoy this next chapter. There isn't much SesshomaruxRin love here, but there's definitely something in the next chapter.

_**

* * *

**_

**I Hate that I Love You**

**(Part Three: ****Who Ever Said that Dreams Can't Become Reality?)**

* * *

His paws hurriedly stepped on the concrete ground as he ran down the sidewalk avoiding the cars zooming by in the street lanes. The sun was already out and shining its bright energy. The tiniest clouds that drifted in the sky couldn't manage to block the sun rays.

Sesshomaru slowed down his pace as he came to a stop at a street corner. His face was lifted up as he viewed the street light. He deducted from his intelligence that the light was colored green as cars sped by him. He hated being color blind.

_I feel so useless in this pathetic form_. Sesshomaru seethed as he barked lightly. A car soon slowed down at the white lines marked on the black concrete road. The window of the passenger's car was down. A little girl pointed her chubby hand at Sesshomaru in awe. "Look daddy!" she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru ignored the half demon child as he waited patiently for the cars that were turning from the other street lane to cross before making a run to the other corner. The little girl watched the white dog cross the street evading a honking car with ease.

His paws touched the cement concrete of the new sidewalk. _Even if I fail to regain my original form nothing will stop me from continuing my search._ He barked out loud knowing that no one could really understand what he was saying.

_I'm approximately just one block away from that lab institution._ He thought absently as he treaded through the few people that were walking the opposite direction he had come from. A fat man wearing a brown uniform stood two feet away from him. He was blocking his pathway. "I finally caught you." The man exclaimed wearing a huge grin on his face.

Sesshomaru growled at the human baring his sharp teeth. _No one is getting in my way._

The man took out his catching pole and aimed it at the aggressive dog. From the very start, he knew that this dog roaming the streets looked dangerous. He knew that it was his job to bring him down to the pound or a nearby shelter. He wasn't about to allow this dog to continue roaming about the neighborhood.

Sesshomaru glared at the object that was his current enemy. He wasn't about to allow an animal control to take him away. _This is why I hate entering cities._ He thought mildly as his hind legs got ready to pounce and try to evade the man's weapon.

-------

"No!!" Rin exclaimed out loud as she struggled around with the bed sheets draping her body. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she panted large breaths. Her hand was fisted around the cloth material. Her honey brown eyes gazed at the sun light entering through the cracks of her closed curtains.

"…It was just a dream." Rin mumbled as her tense hand and body relaxed. She slowly brought her body to sit up on the bed mattress as she wiped her forehead. "Why was I dreaming about him?" she said softly to herself.

After finding out that Sesshomaru had left her house, she had convincingly decided to not follow him. She had thought that would be the best for them both. He didn't seem to really like her at all. She was somehow attracted to this demon, but her fear for him was greater.

_Am I starting to regret my decision?_ Rin thought lightly as she hugged her white and blue stripe pillow. Her nightmare had been horrible that she could still feel the invisible tears running down her cheeks just like in her dream.

In her nightmare, she was walking barefooted in the desert exterior that consumed the whole planet. There was absolutely no sign of life or building structures that could have possibly contained people in hiding. She had walked for miles, perhaps even days before the desert changed to a white room.

The white room contained people operating and experimenting on bodies that they had chained up to the walls. Sesshomaru had been one of those bodies. He was being tortured alive as she could feel his sad, agonizing, and penetrating gaze on her.

Her relenting begging and cries for the scientists to stop didn't help at all. The Sesshomaru in her dream only seemed to get angrier when the bodyguards -that had managed to restrain her- had electrocuted her.

His figure was then wrapped in white light before he transformed himself to this huge white dog with red demonic eyes. He started swiping and destroying everything in his way as blood poured everywhere from the bodies he had stepped on with his paws.

Her weak body had screamed out for him to stop, but nothing was able to catch his enraging state of mind. She watched as the white room transformed to the city she was currently living in. Sesshomaru continued to destroy everything in his path. At the end of the dream he….

Rin shook her head as she tried to demise the memory of her nightmare. She sighed into her pillow knowing that it was already late noon. _I wonder where he could be. He's probably wandering the streets in his dog form._

Rin stood up from the bed and made her way over to her bathroom. She flipped the light switch on as she began to strip herself from her pajamas. The water from the shower head soon began running as she entered inside the bath tub.

After taking her daily shower, she decided to skip doing the laundry. She settled for calling her good friend, Shippo. Rin knew that he would be able to repair the damage Sesshomaru had done to her window. _Maybe, I should buy some new furniture._

After having late lunch, she decided to settle down on her comfy couch and turned her television on. She flipped through the channels with the remote control before settling on the news station.

"Today's temperature degree is 99.5. It is a splendid day to-"The forecast lady was saying while pointing at the pictures being projected behind her. Her thumb pressed the mute button as her thoughts kept distracting her. _Could it be possible that he can become a threat to society? He isn't normal after all._

"..I should quit worrying and thinking about him." Rin muttered softly to herself. She pressed her head to the rest cushion. She was worried that something bad might happen to him. She was the one who had brought him in to the city.

The world was different in these new times. Instead, of living in a safe planet, they lived surrounded by war and monsters. Demons had somehow managed to take over everything during the last twenty years. Human's living existence was coming to its end.

Humans and demons that united would form half demons that mingled with today's society. It wasn't uncommon to see half demons roaming the cities' population. She wasn't bothered by that fact. The realization that did bother her was the fact that humans were trapped and forbidden to leave the cities' domes.

Outside, the barrier that protected them from uncivilized demons was the real world. She knew that she wasn't meant to be trapped like a bird in its birdcage. She wanted to wander the world and explore. The experience seemed thrilling enough, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to actually do it.

She had only managed to scavenger the desert that was located outside the dome of her town. As a child, she had heard various tales of many different legends and that knowledge was very important. She had heard that a disease had transformed demons to monsters where all they thought about was to assassinate humans and demons alike. They only came out at night when the sun was down.

In the news, everyday they would report a new incident that ended the lives of humans and its living habits. Scientists have been working up until now to find a cure, but haven't succeeded. The military and the soldiers were also behind the investigation.

Rin bit her lower lip before hearing the doorbell ring. She knew that it was probably Shippo, at the door. _What if I made the wrong decision?_

_Sesshomaru is a dangerous person after all._

_---_

Sango searched her house inside and out but couldn't seem to find the dog and the cat she had taken into her care. She released a frustrated sigh as she settled herself on her couch. The medicine was still in her hand's disposition. _Why did they just suddenly leave like that? They are in no condition to be roaming around the city, much less outside of it._

Kohaku entered the household leaving the car keys on a side table near the entrance. He was wearing a casual red shirt with a pair of jeans. Sango's brown eyes stared up at her younger brother. "Did you have any luck?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry Sango." Kohaku replied back as he stood next to his sister. "Maybe, it's best that we forget about them, Sango." He said.

"We have other duties to take care of." He continued saying. "A new party group has entered the city." He said, his voice laced with seriousness. Sango stared up at him before nodding her head. "That's true, but it still hurts that I couldn't do anything for those animals. Animals are slowly becoming extinct, thanks to this stupid war." Sango remarked.

"Alright, let me just go change and we'll go see what our new 'tourists' want." She said in a strong and steady voice. _They'll probably need water, food, and shelter._

A few years ago when their city had been attacked by winged demons called Archers, the military had stopped protecting them. The barrier had somehow been broken by the demons, as they entertained themselves by destroying everything in their path. The people who inhibited this place had tired escaping, but were unsuccessful. Sango had almost lost Kohaku to their preying claws just like she had lost her father and friends.

The city that was located near the ocean's coast was broadcast to the world as carcass of a dead skeleton. The streets were piled up with cars that had stopped working. The stores were left abandoned. The electricity had been critically damaged. It was hard to survive in this deserted ruined city, but she and her brother had managed. She couldn't leave now.

She had arranged herself to help those that needed it. She made sure that the travelers that arrived to this city would have the protected shelter they needed from the uncivilized demons. It was her duty.

InuYasha shook the dirt that consumed his body. He glanced at the black cat that limped behind him. They had left the humans behind to face the outside exterior of their shelter. InuYasha had silently acknowledged that the town was dead and abandoned of total civilization.

_InuYasha do you think this was a good idea? What if we run ourselves against trouble, again? We are in no condition to protect ourselves._ Kagome said as she used her communicating language. InuYasha huffed and continued walking through the desert path. _Kagome, we aren't wandering on demon territory. If we stay on this path, I'm sure we'll be bound to be leaded somewhere._

_I'm so, so thirty._ Kagome whined in her cat language. InuYasha's triangle ears pressed down to his head as he felt uncomfortable when Kagome started talking in her original language. His instincts as a dog to chase a cat was still running down his veins. Of course, he wouldn't ever bring himself to hurt Kagome. _What? I can't understand you._ InuYasha barked back annoyed. Kagome continued to mew softly ignoring InuYasha as her injured body followed behind her companion. _Why does InuYasha have to have such a thick head? I wanted to stay until I was fully healed, but nooo... He had to be a stubborn fool. That wolf really sunk hard his fangs into my poor body._

InuYasha decided to ignore her as he stopped in his trek. He lifted his snout up and started howling. He was sending a message to anyone that was in his hearing distance. He hoped that his stupid brother was still alive.

Kagome stopped arguing with herself as she noticed an odd and strange cloud forming up ahead. Her ears twitched as she focused on the sound. Her brown gaze fell on the howling dog before she took out her claws.

_InuYasha stop howling! You're such an idiot attracting strangers with your howling._ Kagome stated as InuYasha lowered his volume of noise. He took notice of the cloud of dirt approaching them. _Okay this isn't good. I think we should make a run for it._

Kagome wanted to laugh at that, but a cat couldn't really laugh. She opted to swishing her long black tail, instead. _Carry me. I'm only going to serve to slow you down in this condition._

InuYasha protested with a slow whine, but consented as he lifted Kagome by her furry scruff into his mouth. The cat fur tasted nasty to his mouth. _InuYasha get us out of here. We have to find Sesshomaru._

Three co-worker of the animal control struggled to scan the white huge dog with the machine. "Stay still you mangy mutt!" One co-worker exclaimed in his frustration. He wasn't so usually cruel to animals, but this wild one had proved to be trouble. This dog had been successful in injuring Albert, the man that brought the dog in.

Sesshomaru continued to struggle as two humans and a half demon were holding him down. The machine beeped before the female human gave a hand signal, "Let's put him back in his cage. It looks like he will be staying at a shelter nearby, until his owner comes to pick him up." She said as she read the profile that was listed on the hologram.

The hologram on the computer screen read that the dog had barely been registered, yesterday. The dog was brought in to the city by a young female where her records were available to look over. There wasn't much information on the dog, though.

"You got lucky, if not for you're master, we would have already send you to the pound." The rude co-worker stated as he helped his partner in caging the animal inside the rectangular box that impounded the dog. _My master, are you jesting with me?_ Sesshomaru stated as he barked at the man.

----

Cats mewed and dogs barked all night as Sesshomaru tried to accommodate himself in his new home. He swore that once they came in to feed him dinner, he was going to make a run for it. He wasn't about to allow himself to be trapped here like an animal. Even though, technically he was an animal, but he did have his rights to protest.

A female worker with grey blue eyes walked up to the cage where Sesshomaru was currently being sheltered. The dog was large, yet it looked like it came from an interesting breed of dogs with its amazing features.

"Alright, it's time for dinner." She said with a smile as she opened the small door connected to the cage door that was invisible. Sesshomaru stared at the small door in frustration_. I can't escape through that. I'm too big._ The girl named Sarah giggled lightly. "I'm sorry, but I was already warned by you." She said as she closed the small door after inserting the food bowl with dog kibbles.

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl wearily before closing his eyes. He heard the female walk off to the next cage where he could hear her opening the original cage door. He reopened his eyes to stare at the girl cuddling the puppy in her arms.

_I will get out of here one way or the other._ Sesshomaru barked in a low tone catching the attention of his fellow companions.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope the time frame that their living in, isn't too confusing. I tried my best to write it out. I expect to **at least get six reviews or more** before I update the fourth chapter. The test for continued existence begins now!

XOXO, SweetAyu


	4. Together When the Rain Falls

**

* * *

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for the Six reviews! Sorry it took me a while to bring you the next chapter. **=p**

**

* * *

**

**I Hate that I Love You**

**(Part Four: Together When the Rain Falls)**

**

* * *

**

Kagome and InuYasha manage to successfully escape the driving van that headed to the deserted city. The cloud of dust had come from the speeding vehicle that the tires picked up. _"Perhaps, Humans are trying to rebuild that lost city."_ Kagome commented to InuYasha as they headed onward. They didn't have a destination in mind.

"_I doubt it. Kagome just forget about those humans."_ InuYasha answered back. They both walked and walked hoping that they would get somewhere. Neither of them knew if Sesshomaru manage to survive the wolf demon's attacks. They had barely survived, thanks to the humans who gave them, medicine and shelter. They didn't know if Sesshomaru had a lucky destination with his fate.

"_InuYasha, if Sesshomaru turns out to be dead. What will we do, then?"_ Kagome asked knowing that throughout the years they had been following the dog demon's tracking steps. Sesshomaru was thirsty for revenge against Kagome's older sister. She also only knew that InuYasha wanted an explanation from his ex-lover.

Kagome wanted the opposite, but she couldn't do anything to convince her companions. She knew that she betrayed her sister by stealing the only man, her older sister loved. Her punishment for loving the same person as her sister was being morphed into a cat for eternity.

"_We will continue pursuing our hidden enemy."_ InuYasha barked back in a low tone. In truth, he didn't have too much hope left. They have already wasted twenty years following a damn shadow that didn't want to be found. It felt like if** she** didn't even exist anymore, and the only reminder of **her** was this damn curse, placed on them.

"_Alright,"_ Kagome replied back solemnly. Her paws still hurt from all the walking they were doing. They didn't know how long they would continue moving along, but they would proceed until the end of time.

----

It was on the fourth day after being caged for so long that he finally heard something familiar. Sesshomaru lifted his head when he heard a familiar dog bark that could only belonged to his younger half-brother.

He and InuYasha have never been on good terms, but they were both after the same person who ruined their lives. He didn't know what InuYasha was intending to do once he was reunited with **that woman**, but he was determined to kill that worthless person.

Sarah walked the long corridor full of cages that were inhabited by cats and dogs. She opened a vacant cage and deposited a black cat that was in her possession. Paul pushed the hard, budging dog into the cage near a Chihuahua. InuYasha struggled, but was unsuccessful as they locked him inside a cage.

"Hey Sarah, do you want to feed our new comers?" Paul asked as he stared at the young female. Sarah pushed back a hair of loose strand before answering. "Mm sure, why not," She said as she trailed next to Paul as they softly talked on their way back to the storage.

Kagome stretched her feline body as she felt her body recuperating from the wounds she had received. I_nuYasha quit whining. This is our fault, after all. _

_It's our fault? You're the one that wanted me to steal that steak from that store__._ InuYasha exclaimed as his amber gaze landed on the cat that stood situated at least five cages away from him on the opposite side. _You were hungry, too. At least look on the positive side, we get free food._ Kagome said as she was starving internally. She hadn't had a scrap of food in days.

_Yeah, whatever,_ InuYasha muttered as he rested his head on the cold metal floor. _Our only priority now is to get out of this damn cage._ Sesshomaru said as he announced his presence. InuYasha lifted his head trying to find the source of his half brother. _Why the hell are you here, Sesshomaru?_

_That doesn't concern you._ Sesshomaru stated calmly as he rested his head on his front paws. _Sesshomaru, I'm glad that we found you. We thought for sure that you were a goner...err, not to be rude or anything._ Kagome said as her ears were flat on her head. She never liked talking with him too much, but at least she knew that she was on okay terms with him.

_The security here is tight and the people that work here think I'm a nuisance._ _I have been unable to find a successful strategy to break out of here._ Sesshomaru stated as he ignored Kagome's worthless comment. InuYasha sniffed the nearby cages causing his nose to wrinkle at the smell of cat urine and dog wastes. _They don't clean the cages too often, I see._ InuYasha muttered in grimace. His wound on his skull was improving greatly after the treatment that female, that rescued them, had treated.

_I don't want to hear worthless comments._ Sesshomaru said as he closed his eyes. _Feh, whatever,_ InuYasha muttered as he waited patiently for the human to return to feed him. He didn't want to admit it, but he was also starving.

Sarah entered the long corridor with two bowls in her hands. The bowls were filled to the brim making Kagome's brown eyes spark in glee. She settled InuYasha's plate inside the cage first, before she pressed a button on the side allowing the bowl attached in the cage to fill up with fresh water. Next, she walked over to Kagome's cage and did the same process.

"I'm sure, someone will adopt you soon." Sarah said as she petted Kagome's furry back. Kagome cringed at the touch of a hand on her body, but relaxed afterwards. "Your fur is so soft. I'm surprised it feels so smooth with you wandering around the garbage dumps." She said before closing the cage and standing up from her crouched figure.

Sarah made sure to lock the door before walking off humming a tune. She turned the corner of the corridor and exited out of the room. She arrived at the office where she found Paul and Leonardo talking with each other. Sarah's uniform was a collared shirt and a pair of jean shorts. They were both colored in light brown colors. The sound of her boots stepping on the marbled floor resounded catching her companion's attention.

"Hey Sarah, did you ever get to calling the owner of that trouble making dog?" asked Leonardo in a stern voice. Sarah smiled at him with no affection. "I haven't gotten to that." She replied back.

Leonardo scoffed as he mumbled about how useless she was to the department. Sarah ignored him knowing he was talking bad about her, when he should be the one fired. He was a total useless person that only seemed to be working here for the money, and not the treating of homeless animals.

"Paul, I was wondering if you would give me permission to adopt our 'trouble maker' as Leonardo puts it." Sarah asked her hands placed in front of her. Paul was a good friend of hers and also the supervisor of the co- workers, here.

"Are you sure that's a good idea." Paul asked as he stared at Sarah. "I think the dog likes me, but is too shy to admit it." Sarah replied back with her hands in front of her. She constantly remembered seeing the dog with floppy ears watch her as she caressed and took the animals out of the cages. "Well that is true. He seems to behave with you the most." He replied back as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"So, do you give me your permission to adopt him?" Sarah asked with a joyful gaze. "I don't see-"Paul was saying, but was rudely cut of by Leonardo. "What about the true owner of the dog." He asked, reminding Paul that the dog already had an owner.

Sarah turned to glare at her fellow co- worker. "Leonardo, don't you think that the dog doesn't want to be with that cruel person. He ran away for a reason, did he not?"

"Besides, I bet that person is not even worth a cent. They haven't even bothered calling our shelter to ask if we've seen their dog. I hate that type of people. I want to give that animal a home that he will feel comfortable and feel loved."

"I'm not a cruel person, so Paul what do you say?" Sarah asked as she turned her attention to him again. Leonardo scoffed in the background. He hadn't really been listing to what she was saying. Her full and round lips were much prettier to look at than to listen to her wasteful reasons.

"I say you can keep him. I don't want that dog causing more trouble around here, but it would be harsh to send an innocent dog to the pound." Paul said knowing that he had received many complaints in the past four days about the dog. They all had the same solution. Send the aggressive dog to the pound.

Leonardo's green eyes caught in interest when he spotted a beautiful female walk inside the office, through the front door. "Welcome, how may I help you?" Leonardo greeted with a mischievous smile. Paul was busy writing the document needed to adopt a pet for Sarah. He had yet to write the name of the dog or Sarah's on the official document paper.

"I…I lost my dog a few days ago. I was wondering if perhaps I can take a look at your dogs." Rin said her voice sounding worried and uneasy. "We have a variety kind of dogs. What's the breed of your dog that is missing?" He asked. _I wonder if I can get her to give me her phone number._

"I really don't know what kind of breed my dog is." Rin replied back embarrassed. She had been searching for Sesshomaru all over town worried that he had gotten into some sort of trouble. She knew that she would never forgive herself, if something bad happened to him. She had left the shelters for last knowing that the department would call her if they found him.

She remembered registering Sesshomaru at the entrance of the gates to the city's dome. They didn't allow people to bring things or people into the city without registering them into the computer system. She had spent a good amount of time convincing them that Sesshomaru didn't carry, or would transmit a disease in the condition, she was bringing him in. She was presenting a half- dead dog to the authorities of the city patrol. They – animal control or local shelters- would receive all her data if they scanned Sesshomaru, properly.

"What color is his fur? Although if perhaps you call out his name, he will recognize you." Leonardo said. Rin smiled, "He is a snowy color with amber eyes."

Leonardo was a bit taken back at that. The description sounded like the trouble making dog and the new dog that had just finished arriving, half an hour ago. "We have at least five dogs with those features. Hey Paul, I think you out to have a word with our customer, before you sign those papers to Sarah." He said halting Paul from signing anything on the paper.

He settled his pen to the side and stared at Rin's friendly expression. "Sarah, can you take the young woman back there to look over the dogs." He said in a smooth voice. Sarah stood up from the chair she was sitting in and nodded. "Right this way," she said in a smooth voice.

Leonardo smirked pleased to see that Sarah was heartbroken and upset."Thank you so much." Rin said as she searched out and patted the man's hand. She followed the woman who was leaving her behind. Paul sighed staring at the document that had the dog's new name and Sarah's name. All the paper needed was his signature and the stamp seal.

He picked up the paper and debated whether; he should shred it or wait until the female woman left with her dog. Perhaps, it wasn't the same dog that Sarah wanted to adopt.

Leonardo took out InuYasha and three other dogs with him. He settled the dogs in a straight line inside a large pen where the customer would stand to view the animals. InuYasha knew that this was the perfect chance to escape, but noticed that the pen was made of electricity. _Damn it. Well, I could get adopted and then run away from that person. _He barked out loud knowing Sesshomaru and Kagome would hear his plan.

Sarah hesitated, but she opened the cage of Sesshomaru and took him out, after putting on a collar, and a leash to retrain him from escaping. She noticed that the dog didn't attempt to run off as she brought him over to the pen.

Leonardo walked over to the young woman who was staring at the cats in the cages. Rin's gaze fell on a black cat that was wearing bandages around its torso_. I wonder what happened to the poor thing. I wish I could help it._

"Miss, we're ready for you to exam the dogs." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Rin glanced at the hand lingering on her shoulder, before shrugging it off. "Alright, my name is Rin by the way." She said as she silently read the man's sewed name on his uniform's shirt.

Sesshomaru recognized her voice immediately, as he watched the familiar woman that he had talked with _that_ night. Somehow, the sight of seeing her again excited him, and he didn't feel too comfortable with his tail wagging, without his consent. He never did get to catch her name.

InuYasha glanced at his brother's wagging tail. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ He asked as he barked softly. Sesshomaru struggled to stop his tail from wagging. He felt quite embarrassed doing this in front of his brother.

_Nothing is wrong. I'm just trying to assume the act._ He responded back to InuYasha who was staring at him. The three other dogs were whining and begging to catch Rin's attention. They knew they had lost their chance, when it was really noticeable that she was paying attention to the large dog and the medium dog, talking with one another.

Rin smiled as she recognized Sesshomaru immediately out of the four other dogs. She felt her heart feel at peace knowing that he was alright. He even seemed tamer in his dog form, than in his humanoid form_. I wonder if they know each other. They have such similar features that they could almost pass as brothers, except for the ears and the breeding._

"Do you recognize your dog from this pack?" Sarah asked hiding her worried tone. She knew that she was acting like a fool, but she really did want to keep that dog. Rin smiled and pointed over at Sesshomaru. "That's my dog." She said as she noticed the other dog with the pointed ears bark up at her.

_What about me? I'm way better than__-_ InuYasha was saying up to the human in his dog language, but stopped, when he realized what the human had said about Sesshomaru. He turned to stare at Sesshomaru, who was staring up at Rin. _Sesshomaru, why didn't you tell me that this person already knows you?_

_I didn't expect to get acquaintance with her again, that's why._ Sesshomaru responded back as he stared at InuYasha. He wondered if the female could understand them. That would make things easier to get the three of them out of here.

"I see. Why don't you call to him then?" Sarah said still hoping that he wouldn't respond to the female's call. Leonardo crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Sarah stop being absurd. It's quite obvious that the dog is excited to see her." He replied back in annoyance.

Rin stepped forward and picked up Sesshomaru from the pen as she pressed the dog's body to her blue dress. She petted the dog's snow white head. "You're such a good boy," she said as Sesshomaru responded to her touch.

InuYasha continued whining from his position. "Alright, you just need to show the papers to Paul, and you can take your pet with you." Sarah said detach of any emotion. Leonardo laughed out loud. "Rin, why don't you adopt another pet? It seems Sarah wants to steal your dog." He said.

Sarah glared at the man before turning to stare at both Sesshomaru and Rin. "He's just kidding around, miss." She tried her best to hide her hurt feelings. Rin instantly noticed that the woman had gotten fond of Sesshomaru. _I mean who wouldn't be. He's such a handsome man… well dog, too._

"It's okay, I can understand how you feel, and you are more than welcome to come visit him." Rin said with a polite smile. Sarah was taken back, especially about how horrible she had talked about her, earlier. "I-It's okay." Sarah said before turning around and made a run down the long corridor. Some of the animals were barking or mewing from their cage position, while others were sleeping.

Kagome was meowing especially loud, as she repeatedly mewed and rubbed herself on the cage. InuYasha couldn't understand what Kagome was saying, but was sure that she was begging for the female human to take her, too. He noticed that Sesshomaru seemed quite comfortable in the female's arms.

"Sarah, come back!" Leonardo protested as he grunted in annoyance. "Alright, let me just put these dogs away, and we'll let you take him home." He said as he picked up two dogs before walking over back to their cages. He inserted them inside with ease.

"Leonardo, I would like to adopt this dog with the cute triangular ears." Rin said surprising Sesshomaru who stopped wagging his tail.

InuYasha looked up at the female in triumph. _Yes, let's get the hell out of here!_

"You sure about that," Leonardo asked as he stared at Sesshomaru who was blocking his view on Rin's viewable cleavage. Rin nodded her head, "Yes, I'm one-hundred percent positive." She said as she walked off heading down the corridor.

She felt uncomfortable when that man stared at her for too long. Leonardo sighed before putting away the small toy dog. _I guess she's just not interested in me. _He thought absently as he pushed the toy dog inside its cage. He then made his way over to the other dog that was waiting patiently to be attended. _I better pack this one up, while she transmits the papers._

InuYasha stared at Kagome who was slouched on the door of her cage. Kagome didn't look upset or angry that the human didn't choose to adopt her. She understood that Humans just weren't willing to adopt more than two pets, especially if they were dogs. Cats and dogs hardily got along_. Kagome, You must find a way to get out of here,_ InuYasha barked at the cat.

_I know, InuYasha. This human probably doesn't have a huge home to take in all three of us. So, please don't worry._ Kagome said in soft, yet audible meows. Leonardo started walking InuYasha out of the room with a leash around the dog's new collar.

_I... I love you._ Kagome meowed as InuYasha passed by her cage. She waited for him to return his feelings, but he didn't. InuYasha simply kept staring at Kagome, as he disappeared around the corner. Kagome closed her eyes feeling dejected and alone.

_So the dog's name is fluffy. That is an odd name, indeed. It doesn't match the dog's character. _Paul thought silently as he wrote down the info in his booklet of records.

Meanwhile, Rin waited patiently for the man named Paul; He had to write the documents for her other pet that she was taking home with her. She didn't see Sarah anywhere around the office. Rin absently caressed Sesshomaru's chin as he lifted his head allowing the action. He repeatedly kept rubbing his head on her other hand that was pressed to his head.

She didn't mind having to wait half an hour, before she could leave with the two animals. Once, they had arrived to her truck she could have sworn that the triangular dog was going to make a run for it. Of course, he didn't when he saw Sesshomaru stayed by her side. She found it peculiar and strange about that fact.

"Alright boys, you get to ride in the front, because I don't want you jumping out of the truck, while I'm driving." Rin said as she seated in the dog. She had named him Ash, in the back seat, where the back window was closed. InuYasha settled comfortably in the seat. _So when are we making our escape?_ He asked with a small yawn. He had yet to take his nap.

Sesshomaru walked to the back and jumped inside the bed of the truck. He settled himself in a comfortable sitting position.

"Well, Sesshomaru I think I can trust you to not jump out of the car." Rin said as she stared at the dog sitting in the back of the truck. Sesshomaru barked back at her, before he took in her smile. _You're a strange woman. Why did you bother to go look for me?_

"Hopefully, you won't hate me for naming you, Fluffy." Rin said. Sesshomaru remained silent, but his hard pierce expression was very obvious to Rin that he was displeased. "I'm sorry, but it's not like I knew your real name, before I registered you." Rin stated as she placed her hands on her hips, while staring at Sesshomaru's dog form.

_You're not forgiven for giving me such a distasteful name. _Sesshomaru barked once more, before resting his head on his paws. "You know, I think I like you better when you're a dog. I don't have to worry what you're saying about me." Rin mumbled as she walked to the other side to enter the vehicle.

Rin found a barking dog inside her truck. "I'm sorry about that. You were probably hot in here." Rin said lightly as she turned on the truck's engine. InuYasha struggled to open the small window in the truck. He finally gave up and barked really loud, hoping Sesshomaru who sat on the outside could hear him.

_Sesshomaru, you have a lot of explaining to do, you know. How does the female woman know your real name? Huh?_ InuYasha's bark unfortunately was not translated to Rin. She was totally clueless that she was bringing in another stranger animal, that wasn't an animal to begin with, to her house.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry, Kagome will be reunited with them, one way or another. What will happen now to the two dog demons?! I expect to **at least get Five reviews or more** before I update the fifth chapter.


	5. There’s a Devil Inside me

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.

A/N: Well, it's been a while since I updated my stories. The main reason for my absence was the lack of internet connection at my place. Thank you for the reviews everyone and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

**Edit: **The chapter has been slightly altered. I hope this clears up any questions.

* * *

**I Hate that I Love You**

**(Part Five: There's a Devil Inside me)**

* * *

Sarah sighed feeling both happy, yet confused as she watched the truck pull away from their parking lot. An arm was draped casually over her shoulder. She turned to glance at Paul who gazed at the dark clouds forming outside the dome. The rain couldn't reach them inside.

"Sarah, there are other animals out there that you can adopt. Don't be sad." Paul said, directing a smile to his companion. "I know, Paul. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said placing her hand on top of his.

"How about I treat you for some ice-cream?" Paul suggested. Sarah pondered on the offer before nodding her head. "That sounds like a plan." She said with a smile on her lips.

Meanwhile, Kagome was busy drinking out of her bowl. She pondered on the stare that InuYasha had given her, before he was escorted out of the shelter._ 'I know he still loves me, despite the differences we hold between our relationships. Perhaps, InuYasha has truly forgotten how to express his feelings over time.' _

_Are we really becoming more animal than human beings?_

She meowed softly her question in her cat language. She received funny stares from her cat and stray companions. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes landed on Leonardo who was opening a box just down the corridor hall. _I really want to be human, again. _

Rin opened the front door of her house before taking out the keys. InuYasha and Sesshomaru both entered inside the household, before Rin could even announce for them to step inside. Rin closed the door and stepped into the kitchen, carrying a few grocery bags. Inside the brown bags were tin cans filled with chunks of meat for dogs. She had also brought along a bag of odorless litter.

"Come here boy. Come here, Ash." She called out to the dog that was lounging on the carpet floor in her living room. Sesshomaru was sitting on top of the couch with his eyes closed.

InuYasha lifted his ears, before obliging to the human's request. He ran over to his temporary owner barking in excitement. "Alright, Ash, I'm going to give you a quick tour of the house. You look like a trained dog, so I hope; I won't have too much trouble handling you." Rin said patting the dog's head.

_Geez, how long do I have to fake this act? Sesshomaru, why can't we just get the hell out of here?_ InuYasha complained to his older brother as he followed the human like a hyper puppy.

Sesshomaru ignored InuYasha's constant barking and his questions. He wondered what the human was waiting for to return him back to normal. He wanted to stop being a burden in this pathetic form. Sesshomaru decided that he would have to keep examining Rin's living habitats.

He watched his brother follow Rin and listen obediently to her rules about the house furniture and establishments. Rin turned to stare at Sesshomaru who was staring at her with sharp eyes. "Sesshomaru, you better follow my house rules, too." She said pointing a finger in his direction.

Sesshomaru growled, but refrained from showing his sharp canine teeth. Rin huffed at the demon's disobedience. "Sesshomaru, if you're going to act like this, then don't except me to feed you." Rin said challenging the dog that wasn't exactly pet material.

_I won't give him the pleasure of stepping over me in that form._ Rin thought with strong assurance. Her fear had slowly turned to confidence, but she knew that she still had a long way to go. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of stealing her heart and emotions.

Sesshomaru stood up and stared at her, while standing on the couch giving him leverage. Rin stared him down ignoring InuYasha, who watched the encounter of his half-brother with the female human. _Your threat is meaningless to me. You're a useless human with no interesting qualities._ Sesshomaru barked at Rin, momentarily forgetting that she couldn't understand a word he was saying. Rin smiled up at him when he noticed that she couldn't understand him.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but it looks like I have the reason this time. I think it's time that someone taught you some manners. If I need to train you like a normal dog, then I will." Rin said knowing that this task was not going to be easy.

Sesshomaru ignored InuYasha's laughing eyes as his half- brother rolled on the ground. "Alright boys, follow me." Rin said as she walked back into the kitchen and opened the back door. InuYasha stared in hesitance at her retreat. _Is she for real? We get to sleep outside. What kind of cruddy treatment is this?_

"Come here, Ash!"

"I'm also talking to you too, Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha whined before walking slowly over to the kitchen. He turned to glance at Sesshomaru who ignored Rin's calling. _Hey Sesshomaru, You aren't really planning to act hostile with the human, right?_ He asked, wondering what type of treatment Rin had given to his brother, before he got locked up in the shelter. InuYasha had silently admired at how Rin stood up for herself. She was no weakling in his eyes.

_I wouldn't trust her, so fast. _Sesshomaru answered without really answering the question. He was sitting on his hind legs staring out the window that he had broken. The window had been replaced with a new glass frame that showed his appearance, if he looked carefully into the glass.

_Feh, you definitely will have to explain to me what happened between you and the human_. InuYasha said before running out the door to find Rin.

Rin patted her knee as she called out for Ash, once more. InuYasha wagged his tail as he sat in front of her like an obedient dog. "Sesshomaru isn't coming, is he?" Rin said towards the friendly dog that seemed to converse with the demon, when it pleased him to be friendly with the big dog.

Rin showed InuYasha a bottle of Shampoo. "I'm going to take you a bath, in case if you have flees or ticks." InuYasha stared at the bottled unafraid like most dogs were accustomed to. He actually looked excited.

_Yes, I finally get to take a bath with shampoo. It's been so long, since I had a decent bath_. InuYasha barked excitedly. Rin laughed in delight feeling her tension evaporate, as she prepared the things necessary to bathe her new dog. It had been such a long occasion since she had a pet to love.

Rin paused midway in turning the facet handle as she thought about that poor sick cat, back at the shelter. _Why is it that I feel guilty for not adopting that black cat? I really did wish to help it._

The water trickled out of the water hose as InuYasha ran towards the forming puddle and started stepping on it with his paws. Rin was brought out of her reverie and ran up to the muddy dog to start her first job in taking care of her new mischievous pet.

It didn't take InuYasha too long to find his fur clean and half dry, from the towel drying. Rin walked inside the kitchen after Ash had stepped indoors. She found Sesshomaru taking a nap near the replaced window sill. "Alright, it's your turn now." Rin muttered as she walked silently up to the dog.

Sesshomaru only had the opportunity to lift his head, before he was grabbed forcefully by his torso. Rin carried the large dog with her, as she passed by Ash who was curling up to take a nap.

Sesshomaru barked in protest as Rin attached the collar and leash on him, once they stepped outside. He found himself tied to a small tree with provided shade. _What are you doing?_ He exclaimed feeling useless tied to the tree. He couldn't break the chains that were linked to the leash.

Rin picked up the hose that was already running with water, as she returned to his side. She started wetting the dog's dirty fur. The white fur on his body wasn't so white, compared to his snowy white head. "You know, Sesshomaru. I'm starting to think that you were putting an act in front of those people. You look better with a wagging tail than a hostile glare." Rin commented as Sesshomaru shivered from the wind and the water hitting his wet sticky fur.

"I know that you prefer to do things your way, but this is my house and it is my responsibility to take care of you." Rin said as she started adding the dog shampoo on his body. The soap lathered all over the fur that she scrubbed with care and patience.

_You are the one that is being complicated. Things would have been so much easier, if you just transformed me back. Why do you bother with this extra charge?_

Rin petted his head before lathering his floppy ears. She couldn't understand him, and that made things more complicated for their relationship to grow more amiable.

---

The following next day, Rin found her house filled with loud barking of happiness, as Ash asked for his food. "Alright, it's time for breakfast." Rin said as she opened the can of chunky meat with the can opener. InuYasha stared at the food with passion as his mouth watered. "Ash, don't slobber the floor too much." Rin chided him softly. She wasn't mad of course, as she found it hard to hide her smile. InuYasha barked as he watched Rin serve his breakfast up into a deep bowl.

Rin was relieved to find that her house didn't need to go through another remodeling. Sesshomaru apparently decided to obey her house rules, despite throwing his hostile attitude in her direction, yesterday. Inuyasha eagerly ate his breakfast as his lapping resounded in Sesshomaru's good hearing. His stomach protested as it begged to be fed.

Sesshomaru ignored it as he reviewed over the incidents on the last couple of days. He remembered that Rin mentioned she was a researcher and not a 'Witch'. That was a bit hard to believe, especially knowing that her hands had some sort of magic in them like a sorceress would posses. He felt it when she caressed him on the head, yesterday.

He also knew that the medicine he was given might not have been sufficient enough to stabilize the shift of his DNA. The transformation had only lasted a couple of hours. _Did the bullet that caused me to black out, have anything to do with the reverse effect? _He thought before noticing Rin's hand settle a plate in front of him.

"Here you go, Sesshomaru." Rin said before standing up and walking back into her bedroom. He glanced down to stare at the chunks of cut down, stake. He sniffed at the food being cautious, before licking the meat.

Rin hurriedly changed into a pleaded skirt and a T-shirt. She settled her dirty clothes in the nearly empty hamper. The laundry had already been done, before she found Sesshomaru. Rin walked back into her closet and pulled out her comfortable shoes. She then picked up her backpack and placed the strap of the bag over her shoulder.

_I hope that they will be fine, while I'm gone. Maybe, I should ask my neighbor to come check up on them in the afternoon. _Rin thought about the situation as she walked out of her room. She found Sesshomaru eating his breakfast and Inuyasha licking his bowl of fresh water. The kitchen door was unlocked, and could easily be pushed open, if the dogs needed to use the yard as a bathroom.

"Alright you two, I'm going to head on to work now. Please, behave and don't cause a ruckus. I promise I'll have someone come feed you lunch, okay." Rin said talking to Ash and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha barked before licking his face, not allowing a drop of water to fall from his chin. Sesshomaru stood up and stretched watching Rin wave goodbye to them, before walking to the front door. She soon exited out of the household and left them to wander about the house.

Inuyasha walked over to his half-brother, who had walked over to stare out the window. _It's about time, she left._ Inuyasha said as his brother examined the girl drive off in her truck. _Sesshomaru, what exactly are we going to do now? We have to find Kagome._ He asked, before scratching his side with his leg.

_We wait for the human to return with the vaccine that will break this curse._ Sesshomaru answered with ease. InuYasha's mouth opened, but only a squeaky bark was heard. Sesshomaru would have smiled smug if he could in seeing Inuyasha's shocked features.

_Rin has the cure for this curse?! _Inuyasha exclaimed when he recuperated his voice. His scrambled thoughts and ideas started shifting together as he put pieces together. _So that's how Rin knows your real name. Did Rin change you back, because she freaked out by what we are? _Inuyasha asked intrigued that after twenty years, they have found a useful ally.

_She doesn't know the story behind our transformation. The vaccine on me was only temporary due to some circumstances._ Sesshomaru replied back. Inuyasha licked his paw in concentration to the story. _We are not on good terms. Chances are that this human will not transform me back, so easily._

_What the hell did you do to her? _Inuyasha asked as he wondered why Rin would hold a grudge on Sesshomaru. The girl looked very friendly to him. _Did you threaten her?_

Sesshomaru didn't reply back as he found the subject uninteresting. _Man, you are the worst_. Inuyasha insulted as he stood up and walked back and forth in the living room. _Look Sesshomaru, I really want to find __Kikyou, too.__She had no right to do this to us. _

_Unfortunately, we have had no success in finding __**her**__ with these pathetic forms. How about we both come up with different strategies to communicate with Rin? Once, she listens to us, she is bound to understand our dilemma and gives us a helping hand. _Inuyasha explained as he stopped walking around.

_Alright, little brother, let's see who wins on these terms._ Sesshomaru announced as he walked by Inuyasha and headed outdoors. Inuyasha glared at his brother's back.' _Knowing how aggressive you are, I doubt you'll think of a better plan than mine.'_ He thought silently.

----

Kagome allowed the eight year old boy to hold her in his arms."Are you sure this is the cat you want?" The mother asked her son. "Yes mother," Shima answered back as he petted the black cat. Kagome purred happily as she smothered up to the young boy.

"Miss, we'll be taking this cat with us." The mother said addressing with Sarah. The young woman closed the binder she carried with her. "Alright, Mrs. Faye, please let's step into the other room to start the adoption papers." Sarah said allowing the mother to take the lead.

"I always wanted a black cat, despite the saying that you bring bad luck." Shima whispered to the medium size cat that barely looked like an adult cat. Kagome meowed as she stared into the boy's green eyes. _Mh, I wonder why that color of eyes reminds me of someone._

_Oh well, it doesn't matter. This little boy looks so enthusiastic to have me that I fear if I run away, he'll start crying. Oh, what will I do now? _Kagome thought logically as she tried to come up with a successfully strategy that wouldn't end up hurting the little boy. _I guess I can stay with him for a few days._

_*** Later on, in the Laboratory Institution***_

Her transparent white gloves picked up a test tube filled with a yellow liquid. She poured it down into the flask that contained the blue liquid. She commonly used the blue liquid to inject on demons to knock them out, cold. Most demons didn't survive the blow, especially if they didn't have the mechanism to protect themselves from the toxic poison using their own poison.

Most of her bullets contained this acidic weapon.

The yellow liquid was a mixture of her handmade medicine that cured wounds similar to the ability of a demon's healing.

Rin wore goggles to protect her honey brown eye. She watched carefully the intertwining of the two liquids. Then, taking a sample from the flask, Rin inserted it into her blood sample slide, before she approached the microscope. She watched through it as the two liquids crystallized the RBC's in a snail's pace, before the cells became tiny particles of red dust.

_What a fascinating procedure. I've never thought of mixing these two projects together._ Rin thought silently as she stared at the results. She had never seen anything like this before. Usually, most chemicals she mixed and worked with created perfect results. However, this was not a positive result.

If this was the result that was created inside Sesshomaru's body, then that meant that his blood had become tainted. Tainted blood sometimes took a lot of progress, before it could clean itself from the plague attacking its antibody zone.

_I'll probably have to test it on Sesshomaru's actual blood and not my blood. After all, his blood is different from mine. _Rin contemplated.

_I know I was just trying to protect myself from him back then, but this is a flaw that can't simply be dismissed. I don't know if I should tell Sesshomaru that I may have weakened his immune system._

Rin sighed before dismissing the thoughts inside her head. She had to clear her head and start focusing on the actual assignment her boss gave her. She would surely be fired or suspended from the lab if she didn't show to her superior that she was working the project.

Rin walked over to the other side of the blacktop table. She picked up a new container to add two ounces of water before using the Bunsen burner to heat the water up.

Rin then went to grab some herbs that were concealed in a plastic bag and picked up a test tube filled with acid and went to the lab table to extract some tests on them.

She began by allowing the herb to soak for ten minutes in the hot water. The dissolving particulars of the leaves were a yellow substance, before Rin had to mix the herbs with another solute. The two chemicals were to be combined created an un-absorbing chemical.

Her hands trembled for the first time when it came to professing on her job. _My boss is going to kill me if I don't get this right. I just know it._

_------_

Inuyasha yawned as night fell before him. He had kept himself busy by playing with a chew bone that Rin gave him. He also did a few thousand laps around the backyard. He walked inside the bathroom and decided to lie on top of a green rug.

_I still have to find a way to beat Sesshomaru in our game. Mh, I guess that can wait until, tomorrow._

Inuyasha thought before he yawned and closed his eyes to take a dog nap_. _

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru kept himself busy by reading a magazine he found lying around the house. He could clearly understand the black bold letters on the fancy papers. The issue was rather boring as it contained outfits for women and some sections for men.

_Why am I wasting my time with this? It's not like I can order some clothes for me. _

His paw turned the page of the magazine as it revealed the underwear garments being posed by female models.

His amber eyes glanced with a lazy stare at the model images. His floppy ears picked up the jingling of keys, and he lifted his head to watch Rin enter the house. She looked agitated and tired as she walked pass by him, after locking the front door. She took off her shoes and settled them just outside the kitchen floor.

Rin undid the first two buttons of her blouse, before she rummaged inside the fridge for some late dinner. She found a plastic box of lasagna and walked over to the oven. She turned on the oven putting the regular temperature degree. After placing the box inside, she decided to take off her socks and wash her hands.

Sesshomaru walked over to the human who was acting very strange. He glanced at the oven, before barking up at the idiot woman. _You do know that the box doesn't go inside with the food, right? _

Rin's honey brown eyes stared into his amber eyes, before glancing at the oven that the snow white dog was barking at. "No, Sesshomaru I'm not going to feed- Oh, no!" Rin said as she realized that she had also inserted the plastic box inside the heated oven.

She opened the oven door and grabbed the box. "Thanks for the warning." She said as she walked over to the cabinet to her right. She pulled out a tray pan, and placed the lasagna in it.

_What's wrong with you, girl? Did you have a bad day at work?_ Sesshomaru addressed his attention to Rin. He watched her insert the food, once more inside the oven.

"I'm sorry that I allowed you to see this weird side of me." Rin said feeling ashamed. _What happened to my courage and strength?_

Sesshomaru walked over to sniff at her backpack before pawing the bag. _I don't mind._ _So, where is the medicine? I presume that you brought it with you. You won't let me stay like this forever. _

Rin bit her lower lip afraid that he was going to do that. Sesshomaru was asking her about the treatment she used on him. She couldn't understand what he said, but actions sometimes spoke better than words.

She knew that he wanted her to give him the cure to his curse. Rin felt a headache coming on as she felt her world spiral around.

"I…" Her mind forbids her to even touch the subject, but her lips didn't obey to the order.

"Sesshomaru, I can't turn you back to your demon nature. It's not that easy." Rin said as her words sounded like an echo.

Sesshomaru stopped pawing the backpack as he turned his complete attention to the woman_. 'Did she just say that she wasn't going to transform me back to normal? After, all the hell I went through she still denies me of my right?'_

Rin watched as the demon inside the white dog was released from its restrains. The large dog lowered its body as it crouched on the floor. He then bared his mouth showing his sharp canine teeth in her direction.

The hair on his back stood up completing the appearance of an undomesticated animal gone out of control. It was probably her figment imaginations, but she could have sworn that his facial markings became visible for a blink of a moment.

"S-Sesshomaru, what are you going to do?" Rin asked below a whisper as her eyes reflected fear. _Maybe, I should have started by explaining to him that I need to run some more tests before giving him what he wants._

_I will not allow you to keep me trapped in here, and expect me to obey you like a normal dog would. That is not my natural world._

The demon named Sesshomaru pounced forward and attacked Rin. She screamed out loud as she used her hands to hold his face away from her skin. If those teeth manage to touch her, she knew that she was history. Rin struggled with Sesshomaru on top of her. "Uh, get off of me!!" She yelled at him as she rolled herself into the living room.

Her eyes rapidly searched for something that could help save her. _I can't use my gun on him. I don't want to worsen his state._

Sesshomaru pressed his paws firmly in-between the valley of her breasts, taking the breath out her. Rin cried out in pain as she felt his large paws taking the breath out of her. She started having hard time breathing with the added pressure on her chest.

She released his snout and used both arms to throw him off. Sesshomaru landed on top of her coffee table, hitting his head with the remote control. Rin sat up trying to inhale and exhale her breathing properly.

"Sesshomaru calm down. I haven't finished explaining to you. "Rin wheezed out. _He really isn't just trying to scare me. He is dead serious. _Sesshomaru growled lowly as he recovered from the pain.

She crawled away from the living room heading to the hallway, while she regained her breathing. Sesshomaru caught up with the crawling figure and jumped on her back. He neared his snout next to her ear and growled very low and threatening.

_You are not getting away from me, so easily._

Rin's body trembled as she felt his sharp tongue touch her earlobe. The way he was acting was abnormal. He had taken her words too seriously. If this continued on, she would soon be a goner. _It's my life or Sesshomaru's._

_If I have the choice to decided, then I choose…_

"Sesshomaru…" Rin begged as she stayed motionless. Her fear instantly disappeared, when she made the final decision. She did feel extremely uncomfortable with Sesshomaru on top of her body, though. His heavy weight almost pushed her down to the floor.

Her stare was kept facing down to the wooden floor.

"You're not afraid of me? You are a strange human." He said in his deep rich voice.

Rin's heartbeat started pounding very loudly in her ears as she heard his voice. She felt her face warm up immediately in embarrassment, as she thought of having a naked man straddling her backside. But, why did he weight the same, should she have been crushed by his unbalanced weight?

"Sesshomaru, what the fuck is going on? What are you doing with Rin?" A softer, but still deep masculine voice spoke from the confinements of her dark room. The door to her room was open, just down the hallway.

"Inuyasha let me handle this." Sesshomaru spoke from on top of her.

Rin's hands trembled as she started freaking out by the voices. _Who the heck is that? Who is Inuyasha?_

She didn't know how, but somehow she got the strength to throw Sesshomaru off of her. She only saw the snow white dog slide inside the room, before she stood up and grabbed the door handle. Rin watched the white dog with amber eyes stare up at her, as she slammed the door, closed.

"I- I won't turn you back to normal, until you prove to me that you have changed for the better." She said with strong assurance from the other side of the door.

InuYasha turned to glare at Sesshomaru in the darkness of the room. They were both trapped inside this room, until the human decided to open the door for them. _Thanks a lot, Sesshomaru. How are we supposed to reach the door handle, much less open the door?_ He stated feeling frustrated.

_I didn't think she was going to do that._ Sesshomaru stated as he stared at the door. He could hear the human girl crying on the other side of the door. Sesshomaru's sudden outburst and adrenaline rush seemed to have reduced when Rin's fear, for his vile actions, disappeared into thin air. _Did I really go that far? She's crying, because of me. _Sesshomaru thought reasonably.

_Feh, this is your way of handling the situation. You sure did a nice job in convincing her to give you the cure to our problems._ Inuyasha said in sarcasm. He guessed that his brother must have tried scaring the human into giving him the antidote for the curse.

_What else would he be doing with the human that he hates so much?_

Inuyasha thought reasonably as he walked back towards the bathroom. _The bathroom's mine._ He said before walking back to his green rug.

Sesshomaru glanced at the door one final time, before making his way to the bed. He snuggled himself into the blanket that he laid out on the mattress that was scented with Rin's scent.

Rin curled herself up on her sofa couch with a blanket over her. The lasagna was still cooking inside the oven. She didn't bother wiping her tears away or checked her body for bruises. She simply closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander.

_Sesshomaru isn't to blame for this horrible moment that we just went through. I should have explained the situation with more calm and without any fear. My hesitance probably gave him the wrong impression of me and my intentions. I hope I haven't ruined the tiny friendship we have with one another._

_XXXX_

* * *

**A/N:** Is the story progressing to your liking? Well, I hope you're prepared for what is coming up next. I expect to **at least get six reviews or more** before I update the sixth chapter. The answer to the question 'did Sesshomaru transform back to normal?' : Nope, Rin just heard Sesshomaru's voice.


	6. The Blurry Sky and Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope the wait for the next chapter wasn't long. Life manages to creep up on me and my inspiration was lost, but it came back momentarily. I promise to continue writing, but updating might be slower depending on the situation. I might edit this chapter.... Please enjoy the new chapter!

**Edit:** The chapter has been fixed on some paragraphs that were filled with errors and mistakes. Please enjoy improved chapter.

* * *

**I Hate that I love You**

**(Part Six: The Blurry Sky and Moon)**

* * *

_: Two Days after Incident: _

_There once used to be a mall, here._ Sango thought silently as she surveyed the damaged area. Her red tight and leather outfit slicked to her body with the sun blazing above her head. The only cool air venturing upon her was greeted by her bare neck. This was due to the fact that her long brown highlighted hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

Sango used the bottom heel of her boot to break the rotten and weakened wood. She then kneeled down to inspect the water pipe that had been hidden under the rubble. "Alright, Kohaku start the machine." She yelled out loud so her younger brother could hear her order. It only took a few seconds before water blasted out of the pipe. Sango didn't waste any time in refilling her three ten-gallon of water containers. She was very specific in conserving the clean filtered water.

They were expecting a new group of travelers this late afternoon. They had already communicated with each other through the radio transmission signals.

Kohaku came running up towards Sango wearing a distant outfit like Sango'. "Sango, we're going to have to restock on food, too." He said, as Sango watched the level of the water go down until diminishing. "Mm, alright, let's take these water gallons to the hidden hideout." Sango said as she bent down on two knees to put weight to carry the water gallon, filled with ten gallons of water.

Kohaku followed soon after his sister with the second water gallon. He knew that they still had time to prepare everything before nightfall. The demons wouldn't approach the unprotected city grounds, until then.

~K.A.G.O.M.E.~

Shima called out to find Night-star, his black cat. It has only been two days since he was able to attain a new pet. The black cat would be his second pet; his first pet had been a gold fish. He had been so excited to finally have an animal to show to his friends.

Shima didn't find it to odd that he couldn't locate his cat. His cat usually preferred to hide under the bed to take naps most of the time. "Shima, it's time for lunch." His mother called out to her son. The little boy gave up in finding night-star and went to find his mother, instead.

Kagome was busy keeping company to the front neighbor's cat. Both sleek cats rested on the cement's porch. Green grass and flowers flourished on the lawn of the red brick house.

_So, where are you from, again?_ The orange tabby cat asked Kagome. Her name was Lulu and she had lived her whole life, since she was born, with her master.

_I came from the outside world._ Kagome replied back in her cat tongue. She originally came from Tokyo, Japan but that information would be useless to a simple animal like Lulu.

_I see. I heard monsters live out there. You're lucky to have survived out there. The kid across from here is a good human._ Lulu said as she chatted with the black cat.

_I'm not planning to stay here for long. I have to find my friends._ Kagome said before licking her healed paw. Her wounds had finished healing. She had always wondered why her sister had condemned her to live as an animal.

Kagome knew her sister was not a bad person. Kikyo didn't have the heart to kill them, so she put a curse on them, instead. Kikyo believed that Inuyasha had betrayed the trust and love she had placed on him. Of course, Kagome knew that that was not the case. Inuyasha had not faltered on his trust or love for Kikyo. Inuyasha had just unconsciously started developing the same feelings he felt with Kikyo on her. In fact, Kagome still felt the guilty conscious of stealing her sister's boyfriend.

_You have friends, huh. Do you have a partner you could share with me?_ Lulu asked with mischievous glinting on her cat irises. _Of course not,_ Kagome said with a cool stare.

_Look, I have to go._ Kagome said as her ears perked up. Shima was calling for her, as she spotted the little boy standing on the doorway of his porch. Lulu stood up and stretched allowing Kagome to leave. The tabby cat wasn't comfortable with Kagome's presence, but she needed someone to gossip once in a while.

'_Inuyasha, how are we ever going to be reunited? Maybe, I'll have to continue the search by myself.' Kagome_ was deep in thought as she trotted down the gravel street.

"Night-star," Shima called out as he watched his cat cross the street. One second the street was empty of cars, before a Toyota truck turned the corner and was speeding down the street in an incredible speed.

The little boy watched in horror as the truck ran over his black cat. The driver didn't even give a second glance at the bump that hit against the car's defense and front tires. Shima's mother heard her child scream causing her to drop the dish rag and run into the living room to find Shima bawling on the ground.

"Shima, what's wrong." Mrs. Fay responded as she walked over to comfort the crying boy. "M-my cat..." the boy trembled out between sobs. Mrs. Fay looked around the front yard to try and locate their house pet. She gasped when she saw the animal road killed.

She picked up shima and made sure to close the door," Shima, please don't cry. I'll get you a new cat, okay."

"I don't want it." Shima cried out as he wiped the tears. "I'm going to check on night-star." He said in a stubborn tone. held the child in her grasp, "Shima wait until your father arrives, the animal is dirty and I don't want you getting filthy." She said as she struggled with the stubborn and kicking child.

Meanwhile, Kagome's deflated body became filled with life as she took a long deep breath. Kagome weakly stood up on four shaky legs surprised that the vehicle had not left her deformed.

_I guess I should have been looking where I was walking._ Kagome chided herself, before glancing at the close door of her new home._ I guess this is a sign telling me that I have to leave._

Even though the curse or spell binding her in this state had saved her life, she was not grateful. Kagome was starting to get sick and tired of being an animal in the human's eyes.

Kagome gave the house of the little boy a long stare of gratitude, before turning her tail at the house. Her four black legs took her forward as she tried to find her way inside this large city_. The city is protected with that dome looming over the sky. It's going to be hard to get out of this city, but I think I'll manage one way or another._

As, Kagome traveled down the neighborhood streets she decided to make a plan. She would wait for InuYasha and Sesshomaru at the entrance for some time before she herself, would head out of the city in hopes of finding them. Knowing those two stupid males, they were bound to leave her behind to supposedly protect her.

-------------

Rin stared up at the full moon as she stood near her window. The night looked so beautiful, today. She knew that people hardly stared up at the night sky, any more. Everyone feared the night, because of the uncivilized demons. Rin sighed knowing that the 30th century earth was heading to a bad omen similar to the rotten core of an apple.

She closed the curtain that hid the beautiful, yet blurry faded sky. Rin made her way to her bed where she found a framed portrait of herself and Kohaku standing on the bed side table. The photograph reminded her of a dear memory she had of her childhood friend. Rin smiled lightly at the sight, before she decided to go brush her teeth and head to bed.

Rin flipped the light switch on to reveal InuYasha playing around with the toilet roll of paper. The mischievous white dog with the triangular ears was wrapped around with toiler paper like a mummy. "Ash, bad boy," Rin exclaimed as she ran after the dog.

InuYasha stood up and made a run for it as he hid under her bed with toilet paper trailing, behind. Rin kneeled down to poke her head under the bed. "Ash, you'll definitely receive you're punishment tomorrow." She said letting a small yawn escape her mouth.

InuYasha barked back his eyes viewable in the confines of darkness. _That doesn't matter to me. This is my house, too._

Rin stood up and made her way back into her bathroom. She started cleaning up the mess that her dog had created in the process. After, picking up all the clean toilet paper and depositing it on one of the top shelves, she walked over to the sink.

She reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste, before she started brushing her teeth_. My usual daily routine has changed drastically ever since I met Sesshomaru. It's already been a week and six days since I met him on that faithful evening._

She honestly didn't know if it was such a good idea to be housing a dangerous demon. She had gotten accustomed to having him around in his dog form. He was a lot nicer in that form - in some ways, of course.

It had gotten to a dangerous position, when Sesshomaru had mistaken Rin's hesitance. He had thought that she was not going to return him back to his normal form of being. He had been infuriated with her bringing himself to attack her, with full force. He started barking and snarling like an ill tempered beast that he was. He was truly a magnificent figure when he wanted to be.

That incident had happened two days ago. He still seemed bad- tempered and kept his distance from her. The thought of him not leaving and disappearing from her house, again- not that she wanted him to leave and roam the city, again- made her curious.

Her curiosity only grew stronger when she realized that she was able to understand Sesshomaru's speech talk after he had attacked her so violently.

After, she finished brushing her teeth and thinking about the daily thoughts that passed through her head. Rin made her way to her bed, where she settled down to get some sleep. It only took her a few minutes before she fell into a light sleep.

The door of her room creaked open and Sesshomaru stepped inside. He silently made his way over and sat on the rug next to the bed. He stared up at the sleeping figure of the woman who declined to help him. Sesshomaru regretted hurting the woman, but he still felt resentment towards her.

The woman had explained to him that she was doing tests and trying to figure out what went wrong on the first try. Supposedly, she didn't know if the bullets had been the cause of the reversion. Rin didn't tell him though, when she would actually practice the test on him. _That girl better pick up her pace, and create a new medicine that is actually stable enough to be injected into my body_.

Groggily, Sesshomaru decided to fall asleep on the rug. Tomorrow would be another day, and another opportunity to persuade the girl to cure him from this ailing curse.

* * *

The demon beast growled fiercely as he attacked the human girl standing in his way. His sharp claws hitting against metal as Sango's sword stopped his attack. Sango's brown eyes held a dangerous edge as her mouth curved into a grin.

Sango pulled away in a swift pace before ramming her sword on the demon's guts. Kohaku used the opening his sister had made for him to rip the beast's spine with his sharp blades. Blood and skin was piled up in the spot where the dying demon bared his sharp razor teeth at them, as the life left his mundane body.

Kohaku winced as he held his injured forearm. The dragon demon had managed to dig his fangs into his arm when he was protecting the traveling woman, who cradled a baby in her arms.

"Is everyone alright?" Sango asked the new group that was going to take shelter in their ruined town for a few days. "We are fine, thanks to you my angel." A young man with short black hair replied back.

Sango blushed at the man's flattery before walking over to check on her younger brother. "How are you holding?" Sango asked, before searching the night sky for any sign of a new demon.

"I'm doing fine. Let's get everyone to safety before other monsters come join the party." Kohaku said in a serious tone. Sango nodded as she turned to the five travelers. "My name is Sango, and I'll be the one to take you to our safe hideout."

Kimba, an elderly woman stared at the young girl. "I am the leader of this group. I want to thank you for taking us into your care. We are in debt with you and the young man."

Kohaku smiled lightly, "Thank you, but there's no need to be in debt with us. This is our job, after all. If you would all follow us, we would be very grateful."

Kimba nodded, "Of course."

Yuu walked over to Kimba placing his wrinkly hand on his wife's shoulder. They both began to follow the young demon slayers. The other three companions following behind the elderly couple as Kohaku stayed in the back of the line to protect their backs.

It took them ten minutes to arrive to the hideout as the travelers were forced to run all the way. The hideout was an underground basement where Sango and Kohaku had been living in for the past two years. They called this basement their home and household.

The place had a comfy and relaxing feel to it. Electricity didn't work anymore in this town, so lanterns and battery flashlights were used to fill the rooms with light. The basement was rather spacious despite the many collectables in the rooms. The hideout had four areas assigned as different rooms that held important necessities.

"Are you thirsty? Have you eaten anything?" Sango asked the travelers, as Kohaku made his way to an aide kit located in the east room. Kirara, the demon cat companion, followed the young boy who went to nurse his wounds.

"We are both thirsty." Miroku replied back as he stared at Sango with violet orbs. Sango recognized the young man who had flattered her, before. "Mh, alright, Please follow me."

Kimba and Yuu made their way to a couch to settle down talking amongst each other. Miroku led his companion, a young woman holding a quiet baby in her arms, forward to Sango's direction.

"My name is Miroku and this is Koharu." Miroku addressed to Sango who was filling a plastic cup with water. They were all in the north room where it seemed to be labeled as the kitchen. "Nice to meet you," Sango replied handing the cup over to him.

Miroku politely grabbed the cup and drank out of it. He tried to drink slowly, but Sango didn't buy his act. As it would seem the couple standing in front of her was dehydrated. "More please," He asked with cup extended to her. Sango moved to the side and motioned to the water gallon.

"You are more than welcomed to use anything you wish that will full your needs." Sango said, before looking at the young woman covering herself with a white dirty blanket.

"Does your baby need milk? We have a freezing storage room where we store all kinds of products in there." Sango said, wondering if the girl was shy. Koharu shifted her arms lightly changing the weight of her baby and looking a bit anxiously at the water gallon.

"Here you go, Koharu." Miroku said as he lifted the cup filled with fresh water to her lips. Koharu slowly started sipping the water, before gaining confidence to greedily drink out of the cup. Miroku turned to stare at Sango, as he continued to hold the cup to Koharu's mouth.

"Koharu is mute. She hasn't spoken for almost two years." Miroku explained to Sango hoping the slayer didn't get offended by the girl's silence.

"I see." Sango said with a shake of her head.

"I brought a bag filled with powder milk. If, you don't mind do you think I could heat up some milk for the baby?" Miroku asked, His hand patting a bag that was strapped over his shoulder. "Alright, I'll start the fire for you." Sango said before settling to her new task.

Kohaku stepped out of the east room patting his gauzed up arm. He had already applied the alcohol and some lotion made out of herbs. The wound had stopped bleeding and was allowing time to heal the deep cut.

Kirara mewed as she rubbed herself on Kohaku's legs. The leather outfit didn't seem to bother the neko's furry skin.

Kohaku found his older sister starting a bonfire in the kitchen. _I'd better help her prepare dinner for our guests. _He thought briefly while making his way over to Sango.

"Young man," The two elderly people called out to Kohaku. He stopped walking and turned his attention to them. "Yes,"

"We wanted to ask you where we would be sleeping for the night." Kimba asked before she coughed into her handkerchief. Yuu helped his wife stand up from the sofa they were sitting on.

"I have already set up some sleeping bags in the guest area. The room's located on the south. I'll take you there." Kohaku's young voice said. His voice was not too deep, but not to childish either.

"Thank you, but you can just point us to the direction." Yuu said, knowing that this place was impossible to get lost in it. "Sure, you just follow that doorway there and then you take a left from the narrow hall." Kohaku instructed with a smile.

"Thank you for everything. Good night." Yuu said for both his wife and himself. They both walked off to go rest in the other room. Kohaku nodded his head in their direction before walking over to Sango.

Sango watched as the smoke wafted and lifted out into the hole created to prevent the room being smog up with black smoke. Koharu was sitting down in one of the wooden chairs breastfeeding the baby. Miroku had explained to Sango how the baby didn't fill her hunger with breast milk. It also drank a bottle of nutritional powder milk to fill up her tummy.

Miroku used the pot he brought along with him to fill the pot up with a cup and a half of water, and adding a portion of powder milk, to heat up on the fire. Sango watched him in curiosity leaning against the kitchen wall.

Kohaku walked over to stand next to his sister. "Don't tell me you're interested in him, sister." He whispered softly for only Sango's ears to catch. Sango scowled down at her brother," of course not. He's a married man."-

"Anyways, how is your arm doing?" She asked her eyebrows knitting in worry. Sango wasn't very pleased that Kohaku had gotten injured. "I'm fine, sis." Kohaku replied back pulling his arm up for his sister to view. "The wound wasn't that deep." He fibbed through his teeth.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked as her hand grabbed his wrist. Her brown eyes viewed the bandaged wound. "Yeah, but umm sis, I have something I have to tell you."

"Please, don't get mad at me." Kohaku said in a pleading tone as he stared up at his sister. Sango sighed, "What did you do now, Kohaku?"

* * *

6666*****Next day666

Rin finished making breakfast for Sesshomaru. She had decided to take the scales off his raw fish, afraid he might catch a sickness. Her dog Ash was busy woofing out his canned food to really pay any attention to the big dog lounging on the kitchen floor.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air silently, before barking up at the human. _You don't have to feed me. You are not being forced to house pet me._

Rin ignored Sesshomaru talking to her. She didn't want to give away the truth that she understood what he was saying. Rin had been thinking a lot about the incident that had bought her to this position in helping a rude and fierce demon placed under a curse. She had played back the memory countless times trying to find the key to her answer.

Unfortunately, she could find none that could be useful except maybe bringing the subject up of Sesshomaru's past. She had asked him once and he had denied her privilege of knowing his background. Rin could always mention to Sesshomaru how he came to land in her hands. She could still remember the words the female wolf-demon had addressed to her.

"Here you go, Sesshomaru." Rin settled the plate in front of Sesshomaru, before walking over to the sink to wash her hands that smelled of fish. She scrubbed her hands with soap and water and then dried them on a hanging towel.

Sesshomaru ripped the fish with his sharp teeth as he bit down into the meat. _Whatever,_ His amber eyes stared passively at the monotone Rin who walked silently into the living room._ 'Why is she acting so mysterious?'_

_Have you given up? I have seen no magnificent strategy coming from you._ Sesshomaru said addressing his attention to his young half brother. Inuyasha raised his snout into the air, _Che- you wish! I need to give the girl time to heal from your physical assault. I'm surprised Rin didn't throw you outside for a few days. Hell, you deserve it._

_Watch what you're saying. It might cost you. _Sesshomaru warned him with a soft growl.

Sesshomaru ignored the mutt glancing at the girl staring out the window he had previously broken. Rin's ears picked up the conversation Sesshomaru was having with Ash. She couldn't understand what Ash was saying, but she somewhat understood the relationship Sesshomaru had with the other dog.

They weren't friends. They were only sticking with each other, because they benefitted using one another for their candid company.

Rin's hand softly formed into a fist before loosening up again. Her honey brown eyes watched as a delivery truck dropped off a package in front of her mail box. The mailman also inserted some letters inside the mail box.

_I hope it's not bills._ Rin thought absently while standing up and walking over to the front door. She slipped on her sandals on her bare feet, before her hand pulled the door open. Rin ignored Sesshomaru watching her every movement as she closed the door behind her.

She walked down the pavement drive way and reached the mail box. Her legs crouched down to the floor as her hands undid the knots of the wrapped up package. Rin made sure to take off the tape too, before lifting the cardboard flap to the side.

She smiled as she viewed the male clothing inside the box. The clothes she had ordered for Sesshomaru had finally arrived. She didn't know the size of his clothing, but she hoped that the size she chose for him was of good quality.

Sesshomaru walked over and sat next to the coffee table legs. Inuyasha followed him, before he hopped onto the couch and grabbed the TV remote with his mouth. He pressed the on button and started flipping through the channels with his paw and nose.

Rin walked back inside the house carrying the box and enveloped letters in her hands. She settled the box on the floor and turned her attention back to the letter in her hand.

She had been reading the invitation a few moments ago, but decided that she would re-read it just to make sure that it was not her figment imagination.

The letter was addressed to her:

**Dear Rin,**

**I know I have not been in touch a lot more often with you, this past year. Please forgive my sister, Sango, too. Life has been hectic around these parts of town. Maybe, you should come and visit us. That would be great-**

Rin paused in her reading and held the letter in her hands. In the back of the letter was a drawn out map made by Kohaku._ Kohaku wants me to go visit him? That would mean getting to travel on the outskirts of the city. It would be beyond anything I have ever imagined to explore._

_I have always wanted to venture further away from these walls…._

_I could take Sesshomaru with me. This actually might be a good opportunity to check up on Sesshomaru's tainted blood. Once, his blood stream has returned to normal, and then I can give him the medicine. It would be more to my favor if I test this experiment outside of the city than in here._

_Then, it's decided._

Rin brought the letter up to her face and kissed it. The letter had brought good news to her life.

* * *

**AN:** Does the title of the story sound too cliché? I'm just curious to know … You know, I once had a cat that got run over by a car and that person didn't apologize. I was so sad, but now I feel much better. Anyways, I hope to **at least get six reviews or more** before I update the seventh chapter. I can't promise anything, though. See you until next chapter! Inuyasha's presence will be revealed to Rin's eyes in the next chapter!


	7. Dosage

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! for those that didn't get the info, I changed some paragraphs from chapter five and six. Please go check up on that, before this chapter confuses you. I hope everyone will enjoy the plot. In case no one has noticed, this plot is a little twisted and can confuse you...**

* * *

**I Hate that I Love you**

**(Part Seven: Dosage)**

* * *

Kohaku glanced at his older sister warily before looking down into his lap. _I hate it when I upset my sister, but I sometimes get sick of this life. I love helping people out and defeating demons, but I also want to spend time with the girl I like. Rin…. _

Sango was sitting on the worn out couch with her legs crossed. She had decided to wear a pair of jeans and a loose shirt instead of her slayer outfit. Her fingers tapped her knee in concentration as she thought about Kohaku's confession, he made last night.

She was disappointed in Kohaku for putting Rin and himself in danger. Sango was at a loss in what her next move would be to take.

XXX Flashback XXX

"Are you sure?" Sango asked as her hand grabbed his wrist. Her brown eyes viewed the bandaged wound. "Yeah, but umm sis, I have something I have to tell you."

"Please, don't get mad at me." Kohaku said in a pleading tone as he stared up at his sister. Sango sighed, "What did you do now, Kohaku?"

"I wrote a letter to Rin and I ended sending the letter to her." Kohaku said in a meek tone.

"Kohaku, why didn't you consent with me first? I don't like it when you drive the car alone, especially when you're traveling out of town." Sango replied back in a low tone.

"I didn't tell you, because I knew you would say no to me about sending the letter to Rin. Besides, I took Kirara with me. I know the car won't last a two day trip out in that wreck and wasted land. Also the trip was faster." Kohaku explained sensing Sango's irritation.

"You rode Kirara towards the city Rin is currently living in? What was your motivation? You could have gotten seriously injured." Sango argued trying to keep her voice down to not disturb Miroku or Koharu and her baby.

"Sango, my feelings for Rin haven't changed. What's so wrong about wanting to invite Rin to stay a couple days with us? I have a full capability of protecting my loved ones." Kohaku argued back.

"By the way, I didn't put us in any danger. I also didn't enter the city. I gave the letter to the one of security staff, telling them to drop it off in the mail box."-

"I don't even know if she got the letter." Kohaku explained, throughout.

"Did the security ask you personal questions?" Sango asked feeling agitated.

"Yes, but I told them complete lies that sounded believable to their ears." Kohaku said.

"So, did you ever think about the consequence you would cause Rin by telling her to come visit us? She could get killed out there and be made into food for those savage carnivorous demons." Sango said, not hiding the truth from him.

"I know, Sis. That's why I wrote in my letter important instructions indicating her where to meet up with me. I'm going to go and escort her here, myself. I'm not stupid, I have thought about this for a long time now." Kohaku said seriously.

Sango sighed shaking her head in disapproval ending the conversation.

XXX End of Flashback XXX

_Knowing Rin, I know that she will immediately accept the invitation to come visit us. We were very close after all. Rin is our childhood friend and the only person that knows that we still exist. It's normal to have the desire to come see us after two long years of our absence._

_Even so, I can't shake the feeling that something is going to go bad. . ._

Sango thought as her eyebrows were creased in worry. Her hand was now resting on her thigh.

"Kohaku, when is Rin coming over to visit us?" Sango asked.

Kohaku lifted his head and stared into his sister's brown eyes. "The date was scheduled to meet up with her, the day after tomorrow. I drew a map for her and wrote the location where we're to meet up."

"Mh, it's a two day trip from her town to the coast. That is if she does not get lost on the way here, I doubt that possibility, since you're going to be guiding her. Are you planning on meeting with her inside the town, or on the outskirts?"

"I'm planning to meet up Rin on the outskirts of the city. Does this mean you're not mad, anymore?" Kohaku asked his brown eyes filled with excitement.

Sango released a happy sigh," What can I say. I would also like Rin to stay a few days with us."

"Thank you, Sango. I promise to keep Rin and me safe during the whole trip."

BBBBB77777BBBBBB

Inuyasha watched as the human Rin took out a suitcase from the top shelve of her closet. He was sitting on the wooden paneled floor panting with his tongue sticking out_. 'What is that human girl doing? Is she planning to go on a vacation trip? If that is the case, then I have to act quick and put my plan into motion. _

_It may not be the best plan, but it sure as hell beats Sesshomaru's foolish actions. That old dog is definitely losing his grace and calm qualities.'_

Rin stopped throwing her clothes inside the spare duffle bag. She glanced at Inuyasha who was panting on the floor looking exhausted from the rough playing with Sesshomaru. Earlier, both male dogs had gotten into a fight that didn't go into serious injury measures.

"I seriously don't know why I thought you two were friends. You guys are always at each other's necks." Rin said out loud. Inuyasha gave her a stare that clearly said_, 'Me with that moron? You have got to be kidding.'_

He watched as the human frowned making him wonder about something that seemed off from Rin. _'This girl has been acting strange since Sesshomaru attacked her. I can't be sure, but I think she is hiding something from us.'_

Rin resumed packing clothes inside the suitcase making sure to only take what she thought was necessary for a trip to the Sahara waste. The letter had specific instructions scribbled in Kohaku's penmanship in where she was to meet up with him. He even included a map on the back of the letter.

_I think this will be an exciting experience, despite monster being out there__._ Rin thought with a face of bravery and courage that no other human would have the audacity to do.

Today, she was going to spent preparing and gathering important equipment needed for the trip. Rin had to be sure that she would be prepared for anything, especially the attacks brought from uncivilized demons.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Rin before stopping to stand behind her legs. His snout inserted in-between her lower legs as he brought his mouth to close against her flesh. Rin yelped in pain as she felt her dog's teeth nip at her skin.

"What's wrong with you?" Rin exclaimed as she stared down at the dog with golden eyes. InuYasha's triangular shaped ears twitched back and forth. Inuyasha released his hold on her leg before scurrying under the bed.

A sharp bark came from under the bed as Rin rubbed the sensitive spot the mild-aggressive dog bit on. The white dog thankfully spared her from flesh being torn open with its sharp canine teeth.

"What is it, Ash? Do you want me to give you attention?" Rin questioned the small dog. She turned to stare down at the darkness surrounding Inuyasha.

Rin heard a dragging sound before realizing that Inuyasha was dragging something from under the bed. Inuyasha came out from under the bed on the opposite side of Rin's bed. "Ash, what are you…" she was saying, but the sound of a box ripping was heard followed by pieces of plastic clattering on the wooden floor.

Rin, who had been searching for InuYasha under the bed, jolted back to her feet and ran to the other side of the bed fearing the dog was ripping something of value to her. She had had a few boxes stacked under the bed so she could make space in the closet for other belongings.

Instead, she found Inuyasha moving the small white square letters around on the floor. InuYasha had successfully managed to drag and scatter the pieces of the scrabble game. His plan was to get her to read the letters.

If, Rin didn't let him play with the pieces, and would try taking them away from him, then he would snarl and bite back at her. He wasn't about to allow the human to ruin his genius plan.

Rin slowly slummed to the floor on her two knees. She watched in awe as the white dog used his snout and paws to move the letters around. "So, I'm not going crazy. You're the same as Sesshomaru aren't you?" she mumbled out. _Ash, always acted like a normal hyper dog, but he really is a demon, too._

_I remember hearing two voices that night, but I neglected to accept the second voice. After all, I could only hear Sesshomaru's voice and not this InuYasha person._

InuYasha barked back. _In spite of everything__,__ you're a smart human at least compared to the others._

Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom with his four legs. He had suspected that something was going on inside the room with Inuyasha and Rin, but he had decided to ignore it. Sesshomaru was impressed to find that his younger brother wasn't so stupid.

The older brother actually approved of the idea in getting to communicate with the human girl.

_InuYasha, I have to give you props for thinking about this plan. _Sesshomaru complemented the busy white small dog. Inuyasha who finished forming his first two sentences looked over to Sesshomaru_. Guess that makes me the victorious one._

Sesshomaru ignored the insult to his pride and walked over to sit a few feet behind Rin. His amber eyes stared intently at the girl as she read InuYasha's message.

**We need your help. Read carefully to what I have to say.**

Rin looked up to Inuyasha who was staring at her. "Okay."

Inuyasha destroyed the message with his paw and started creating a new message. His movements were a lot faster than the first message. Inuyasha had done this on purpose to give the human time, and to take it all in.

**I'm in the same position as Sesshomaru****.**** There is also another person aside from us that was put under the same curse. **

Rin's honey brown eyes were glazed in shock as she was starting to realize that this type of things weren't supposed to exist. Why were demons being cursed and turned into dogs? Did this have anything to do with the disease that infected the demons? The curiosity when she first met Sesshomaru was starting to surface again.

"There are others that are like you?"

InuYasha ignored the girl's shocked expression and continued forming new sentences for the girl to read. Sesshomaru's sharp eyes caught the girl's shoulder tense as he moved closer to sit next to her. Being closer to her made it easier for him to read her emotional expressions. 'She is strong, but can easily succumb to her other side.' It was the side that hid the fear and sadness from the public eye.

**From what I heard from Sesshomaru, you might have the answer to freeing us from this curse****.**

**I want you to get rid of this curse, today.**

Rin's eyes turned to glare at the small white dog. "Now wait a minute, I'm not going to obey you if you treat me like a tool. I demand respect, from you Ash." Rin said feeling the advert threat in the letters. She wasn't about to allow a couple of arrogant demons use her and then throw her aside like a useless rag.

If they thought that the price was free in receiving her medicine to break the curse. Then they were way off. And, respect was one of the first conditions she demanded from them.

**Stop calling me that. My name is I**

Inuyasha shuffled the letter 'n' next to the 'I' with his white furry paw.

"Your name is InuYasha." Rin said, her lips pressed together. She was not happy about the attitude these two male demons were using on her.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed dangerously and he released a low bark followed by an annoyed growl. _What is the meaning of this? How do you know that idiot's real name? _

"I have been able to understand you for the last three days, now. I only kept this hidden from you, because I wasn't sure how to go about it." Rin said softly as she turned to stare down at the big snow white dog.

Sesshomaru felt a sting of betrayal. Why was it that this human made him feel strange things when it involved her in the problem? _So you can understand me._

"Do you remember that I told you that I was running some tests? Well, I'll be done with them tomorrow, after that I'll need to run a blood test on you. If, the result comes out looking positive then my healing treatment should change you back to the same demonic form that you took on the night that I found you." Rin explained, calmly.

"The process for you might be different thought." Rin said to Inuyasha, who was listening on her conversation. Sesshomaru stayed silent as he thought about the situation in a leisurely pace.

**What do you want in return from us****,**** so you can break the curse?**

Inuyasha spelled out with the scrabble letters getting annoyed that Sesshomaru was not doing something about Rin and her attitude.

Rin stood up and walked back to the suitcase that was waiting for her on the bed. "I have decided to travel to another city and visit my friends. Tomorrow, we'll continue this pending conversation." Rin said. Her tone of voice was passive.

_What the hell?! What is wrong with you and not wanting to help us? Are you that heartless?_ Inuyasha barked back at her. Rin felt nothing from his crude words, as she could not understand him.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to his younger brother_. Listen carefully, little brother. All the human is asking for is patience. We have waited for more than twenty years for this opportunity to arrive at our feet then I think we can manage to wait one more day._

Sesshomaru lectured his hot headed brother trying to reason with him. He seemed to understand the situation better than InuYasha at the current moment. Rin was silently touched by that, but said nothing. _So, Sesshomaru and InuYasha are brothers. That explains the similar traits between them, but their relationship with treating one another is rusty._ Rin smiled lightly at the thought.

* * *

_Saturday_

Rin found herself driving to the exit gate of the city's dome. The security staff stood as diligent as ever as they secured the people coming in and out of the city. The cameras took photos and film of her as she approached the detecting monitor.

The officer waited patiently for her to pull down her window from the truck, she drove. "Where are you heading?" He asked in a rough deep voice. Rin gave the officer her Identification card. "I'm going to head out to the desert plains to research new plants."

"Mh, I see." The officer replied back looking warily at the two dogs that were also onboard with Rin. "You have those two registered, correct?" The officer asked staring at the animals. Rin nodded and handed her the papers, she had received from the shelter.

The officer looked over them before passing Rin's identification card over the scanning machine. Her documentation and personal history was found intact and seemed to match the woman's reason to leave the dome. As it would seem, she was a faculty researcher that had previously worked on the special case in finding a cure to the disease that contaminated the demons.

"Alright, Ms. Harada you may proceed." The officer said as he returned her ID and papers. "Thank you," Rin replied back as she pulled up her window before driving forward.

They were soon leaving behind the secured city and were heading out south. The truck traveled with a silent hum on the dirt path as Rin made sure to stay on the path. The surroundings around them were plain and bare. Sand and dried out dirt was the major source to view aside from the blue skies.

-----

Rin's foot pressed on the break of the truck. The truck came to a stop on the side of the road where sand hit the tires. The silent trio had been traveling all morning and now they had reached a quarter of the desert's destination exterior.

"Let's head outside, okay?" Rin said with a weak smile. She stepped out of the vehicle and opened the passenger door to let out Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Rin made her way to the back of her truck and took a seat on it.

"Isn't the view lovely from here?" Rin asked, before she took the letter of Kohaku out of her pocket. She stared at the map for a few seconds before confirming that she was at the correct location. Rin was to meet with Kohaku here. But she didn't know at what time.

_Is this the spot that you plan to transform us back to our original self? _Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded, "Yup."

She tried her best to hide her sadness. Rin was brought down by the idea of Sesshomaru leaving her. That was probably going to be one of his first priorities once he was back to normal. She wished that she had the nerve to demand Sesshomaru to stay by her side for a few more hours, before leaving, but that was not something in her nature.

_So__,__ what do want in return for helping us?_ Sesshomaru asked the human girl who was staring at his surroundings. The sky was darker than usual and Rin could spot dead trees around the curves of the sand hills.

Rin bit her lip for a second. She hesitated in asking him to stay.

"Umm," The thunder running over the sky prevented Sesshomaru from hearing her nervous noise.

Droplets of rain started falling from the clouded sky as a down pour washed the lands.

"Wow, it's raining!" Rin exclaimed excited. This was her second time experiencing rain outside the dome. The rain drops ran down her face and started drenching her clothes. The girl shivered from the cold water, but ignored it as she cupped her hands to collect water in them.

"You know, it makes me wonder if it rains out here in this dead place. Why doesn't the place liven up and grow something good out of it." Rin said, as she stared into the ripples of the water.

Sesshomaru didn't understand why this girl was allowing the risk of catching a cold. Inuyasha, who was lying on the sand, had stood up to shake the water and the sand out of his body. He noticed that the sand was becoming mushy and that his paws were sinking under the sand.

Inuyasha moved his way out of the wet sand and into the road path. His sharp gaze caught a fraction of the truck moving. He stared at the vehicle intently before realizing that the sand was bringing down the tires into its pits.

_Hey, Sesshomaru, I think the truck is sinking or is it just my imagination_? Inuyasha barked over to his half brother through the rain's noise. _What are you talking about?_ Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha, before feeling the small shift of weight.

_Rin, we have to go. Your truck is sinking. Maybe, if we take the weight of the truck it will lessen the damage_. Sesshomaru said as he caught the girl's attention. "A-are you serious," "I thought I had parked on a decent spot." Rin replied back as she took a peek at the ground to see that Sesshomaru was right. Her tires were almost buried underneath the wet sand. The sand did not look like mud, but apparently had the touch of quick sand.

Rin took off the plastic sheet that covered and protected the equipment from the rain and dirt. She picked up her duffle bag and suitcase from the corner, they had been stacked on. She jumped down from the truck bed and struggle to walk out of the mushy sand. "Inuyasha, you take this suitcase." Rin said as she handed the suitcase to the small white soggy dog.

Inuyasha barked up at her before taking the handle of the suitcase with his teeth. Sesshomaru came to stand next to Rin, as she watched as the rain stopped showering from the sky. The dark clouds were moving away to go ruin the land somewhere else.

"I guess rain isn't so…" Rin said at a loss for words. Sesshomaru started digging the tire out of the mushy sand, but found it impossible to budge the thick soil.

Rin surveyed the other side of the road, before her eyes brightened up when she spotted a dead tree, with green leaves spurting on top of its head. The tree must be rooted on good soil for it to have managed to grow healthy branches of green leaves.

She glanced warily at the two dogs that were still trying to figure out what had just occurred between the sand and the rain. "Hey guys, why don't we go wait over by that tree?" Rin suggested before she took off running.

Inuyasha turned his head in her direction before realizing where Rin was heading. _Wait, you stupid human!_ He exclaimed in a sharp bark as he ran after the girl trying to prevent her from sinking. Sesshomaru watched at the two stupid fools ran straight into the wet sand.

_If they get stuck, I'm not helping them._ Sesshomaru thought diligently as he stayed behind.

Inuyasha was surprised to find that the sand was not too sinkable on this side of the desert. Rin stopped in her trek, before glancing back to her dogs. "Inuyasha, isn't Sesshomaru coming?" she asked.

Inuyasha didn't bother replying back, knowing that she could not understand him. He simply treaded past Rin, and went to lie down under the shade of the tree. Sesshomaru noticing that nothing seemed out of order decided to follow shortly after.

_I don't mean to intrude your researching time, but we're waiting for you to return us back to normal. _Sesshomaru reminded her as he reached them. Rin, who had been examining the dirt of the tree, sighed softly. She stood up and cleaned her hands on the sides of her wet jeans. Rin did feel uncomfortable wearing wet clothes sticking to her body in front of these two demons.

"Alright, I did promise after all." Rin said as she picked up the duffle bag from the floor and rummage through it. She had placed a small box in between the men clothing she had packed.

Sesshomaru watched her hands as she opened the small container. He had expected to see a needle and a syringe filled with the yellow liquid, instead he found in her fingers a medium sized round pill.

"Do you like it? I converted the healing medicine into vitamin pills." Rin said with a smile. "It will be a lot easier than inserting liquid into your veins. The process might be a little longer, so I don't know if it will be painful." Rin explained she was proud of her new product.

Inuyasha was sitting up in his lying spot and stared curiously at the product in Rin's hand. "I'm going to test it on you first, Sesshomaru. It should work since your blood tests came out clean."

"Before, I give it to you. Can I climb this tree?" Rin said with a nice and sincere tone.

'_You're a strange girl.' _

_Whatever__,__ make it quick._ Sesshomaru said as his excitement called out to him. He was only one step away from turning back to normal and this time, there was no other chemical that would interfere with the process.

Rin clapped her hands in glee, before she started climbing the dead tree. The branches seemed stabled enough and sturdy as she reached a branch that had leaves growing out of it. She looked down to see that she was not that high up. "Sesshomaru catch," Rin said before throwing the pill down at him.

_What am I a dog?_ Sesshomaru replied with a soft bark as he caught the pill in his mouth. "Yeah, pretty much." Rin said in a teasing tone. Sesshomaru looked down to the ground feeling stupid for saying that. He had let his guard down.

Inuyasha was rolling on the dirt in laughter. Sesshomaru swallowed the remaining of the pill that had dissolved in his salivated mouth. He was feeling quite fine and decided to lie down a few feet away from the bark of the tree. InuYasha's golden eyes followed his brother's movement as he observed in curiosity.

Rin, who was too busy being fascinated by the revelation of the tree, didn't keep a close watch over him. She had totally forgotten about watching for side-effects to the medicine.

Inuyasha watched as his half-bother whimpered in a low tone. Only a minute and a half had passed by. Rin hearing Sesshomaru whimper looked down from her perch up in the tree. "Inuyasha, can you check if he's okay. Check the heartbeat." Rin said as she decided that she should get down from here and get to Sesshomaru's side.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to hover over his brother who was sitting up, slowly. _Sesshomaru, how do you feel?_ He asked, not really desiring to press himself on his half-brother to check his heartbeat. His pointed ears could hear it just fine, but he couldn't be sure.

_I'm fine. Quit hovering over me._ Sesshomaru replied back, feeling his stomach spasm from the insides.

Rin put weight on the final branch, before realizing her mistake. In her hurry to aid Sesshomaru, she had stepped on an old withered branch that gave out with the weight of her foot. Her body seemed to go with the flow of gravity as she crashed down into the heap of sand that stood beneath her.

She landed painfully next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, only missing them by an inch. Rin moaned in pain with her eyes closed. She couldn't feel her left arm and leg.

_Is she okay?_ Inuyasha asked worried as he looked up to check the height of the broken branch. The branch that had broken off was lying on top of her leg that was bleeding. Sesshomaru nudged her head, but she didn't budge.

'_Did she die just like that?'_

He thought silently before licking her face trying to wake her up. Sesshomaru had to admit he was worried about the human. She was a very fragile thing.

Sesshomaru licked her face again leaving saliva on her face before feeling the weight of his body bring him down. It had suddenly grown very cold for him despite his furry coat. He was also starting to feel numb from all over.

_Seriously this is not funny. Get up Rin._ Inuyasha said ignoring Sesshomaru, who collapsed to the floor. Inuyasha did not want a dead human on his conscious, especially a human that had been willing to help them.

Rin heard the distant barking as she regained consciousness and opened her eyelids to reveal honey brown eyes. She felt her face sticky and smelly. Inuyasha had pushed the branch off her leg, just as she opened her eyes.

_Sesshomaru get your ass- whoa…_ Inuyasha said as he watched the body of his half-brother reconstruct itself in a speed rate of milliseconds. The human skeletal bones were connecting with the correct joints. Inuyasha looked away deciding to give his older brother some respect.

Rin was mainly blinded by a white light surrounding Sesshomaru's quivering body. She was still in pain, but managed to sit up. _He didn't glow at the lab. Is the medicine actually working its enchantments over Sesshomaru's body?_

_XXXXX_

* * *

Thank you very much for the reviews. I appreciate eveyone one of them. If you can, please go and check out the poll I added to my profile. :) It would be nice if you could vote on it. **Please review :3**


	8. Movement

******__****Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.**

**************A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**********Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru's ages will be revealed, but not right now. And, in case anyone is curious about how Rin understands Sesshomaru, but not Inuyasha's inu language. it's because Rin has build a deeper connection with Sesshomaru, even though she has not realized it yet. This happened in chapter five.**

* * *

**I Hate that I Love you**

**Part Eight: Movement (of very kind)**

* * *

~*~~~~~*~

Sesshomaru stretched his limbs trying to relieve the tension before glancing at Rin, who had him worried only moments ago. Rin was staring in his direction with wide eyes. He felt relieved to know that she was alright.

_What's her problem?_ Sesshomaru thought. He turned his attention to exam his body and check that everything was in proper order. He still had long legs and lean muscular arms. And, had his torso build like a man and…a lower body showing his masculinity.

Rin released a high pitch scream hurting the sensitive ears of Sesshomaru. "P-please put on some clothes!"

Rin had her eyes closed as a blush covered her cheeks in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to stare at him, but it incidentally happened.

"Where am I supposed to get the clothes, from?" His baritone voice asked.

"Umm, just look inside the duffle bag." Rin said with closed eyes.

Her right arm had more strength than her left arm. So she used her right arm to reach inside her pant pocket and fetched out the small black box. She pried her eyes open making sure to not look at Sesshomaru's backside. Her fingers lifted the lid before picking out an orange pill.

Rin popped the pill inside her mouth and chewed it before swallowing it. Inuyasha, who had turned his attention back to Rin, watched as her face unsettled into a mixture of both pain and relaxation. Her fractured muscle on her leg was slowly fixing itself underneath the pant leg sleeve. Her numbness on her left arm was slowly disappearing, returning movement to her arm and hand, as her fingers twitched.

"I'm pretty sure you find this unbelievable, right." Rin said as she stared at InuYasha's golden gaze locked on her. "I have experimented a lot on medicine and have successfully created some new formulas to fix the human body."

"Not all of them are safe. Some can be life-threatening and shorten your life-span." Rin said softly, before patting InuYasha's head. "Well, I guess it's your turn now."

Rin took out a yellow pill and handed it over to Inuyasha who took it willingly. Sesshomaru pulled up the zipper of the pants, before glancing at Rin warily "Thank you for the clothes." He said before he slipped the shirt over his head.

Rin nodded silently before standing up and walking a distance from the demon she tried to kill once. _Why does he always make me feel uneasy around him, especially in that form? _

"Inuyasha, you can also use the clothes I packed inside the bag. I don't know if they will fit you, but at least it's something than having nothing." Rin said, as she counted the minutes inside her head since Inuyasha gulped down the pill. _I don't want to see him naked, too._

"Look, I'm going to go check on the truck, okay." Rin said trying to distract herself from saying something clumsy or stupid around Sesshomaru. She slowly began her walk down the sandy hill. _Maybe Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be gone by the time Kohaku gets here. At least, that will spare me from making any excuses for their presences in my life._

_Sesshomaru, what were the symptoms you felt when you transformed?_ Inuyasha asked in his dog form. He was lying down next to the broken branch. Sesshomaru turned to stare at his feeble half-brother. "Your body temperature changes drastically. Then, you can't feel your bones or body as the feeling of being anesthetize takes over."

"To be honest, the transforming to a dog is a lot more painful than when taking a human appearance." Sesshomaru said before returning his gaze to Rin who had reached the car.

_Sesshomaru, I don't feel any of those symptoms__._ Inuyasha replied back.

"Just give it some time."

_What if it doesn't work on me?_ Inuyasha sounded melancholic.

"Then, she'll have to give us an explanation to this turn of event." Sesshomaru replied passively.

'_Somehow, I can't help but feel that Sesshomaru wants to stay by her side.'_ Inuyasha thought rationally, before placing a paw over his eyes. '_Kagome, I miss you a lot. I could really use your company.'_

-------

Rin leaned against the door of her truck releasing a small sigh. She brushed her hand absently over her dark hair. _I honestly don't feel very comfortable around Sesshomaru's human form. He makes me feel weak when I'm alongside him. And, it's probably because I don't know what Sesshomaru's intentions are…_

_I don't know anything about him, to tell you the truth. What if I'm helping evil demons that were trapped in the bodies of normal dogs? Maybe the witch is the good person in the story. _

_Sesshomaru, have I not gained your trust? If I have, will you tell me what you did to have become condemned to that curse? _

Rin released another sigh of frustration as her fingers stilled inside her hair strands. She pulled herself away from the door of the truck deciding that it was time she checked up on Inuyasha. She was actually curious about how Inuyasha looked liked in his human release form.

Closing her eyes briefly from the sun glare being directed at her, she reopened them only to find a black cat sitting in the middle of the dirt road. They both made eye-contact before realization kicked the gears inside Rin's head.

She screamed loud enough that Sesshomaru's ears picked it up from the long distanced hill. Sesshomaru appeared behind Rin using his fast demonic speed. His amber eyes made contact with the pair of chocolate eyes that belonged to the young cat.

"Hello Kagome, it's nice to see." Sesshomaru replied back, without interest.

_S-sesshomaru is that really you?_ Kagome asked, wondering briefly if he could still understand her.

"Yes, it's me. Inuyasha is by that hill over there if you're looking for him." Sesshomaru replied back to the long lost companion. They had been separated for several days now and had lost track of Kagome's whereabouts. It was quite surprising to find out that Kagome managed to find them.

_Thanks, but aren't you going to tell me how you transformed to your former self?_ Kagome asked itching to find out the truth. She had been neglected of their company for too long. Kagome was just glad that she was here reunited with them.

"That would be-"Sesshomaru was saying before being rudely cut in by the petite woman pressed against his abdomen. "Okay, what is up with you two?!" "Sesshomaru why are you talking with a cat and where the heck did this cat come from?" Rin said, questioning the demon by poking her index finger into his chest.

"Calm down, I'll explain the details to you, right now." Sesshomaru replied back, grabbing her wrist to stop her childish and annoying action. Rin took two deep breaths before nodding her head, "Okay, I'm listening."

"Kagome has been traveling with Inuyasha and me, before I met you. She is also a victim of the curse." Sesshomaru informed Rin.

"In other words, this Kagome person is your friend and she needs my help, too, right?" Rin asked as she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

Sesshomaru stared into her honey brown eyes in certainly. His hand burned from where her touch had been prior seconds ago.

"I-I need to go pick up my bags." Rin said half-heartily. She began to walk away slowly before picking it up with a jog.

"Just let her mind regulate to the idea. She'll help you, no doubt." Sesshomaru said addressing his attention to the black cat. Kagome's small head nodded in understanding. _'She looks like a good person with a kind heart, no doubt. I hope we can become friends.'_

Rin reached the tree much faster than she thought she would. To her surprise, she didn't find Inuyasha in his human form, but in his normal dog-like appearance. And, he did not look too good.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Rin said as she grabbed her duffle bag and brought it next to him. She rummaged inside the bag through the men clothing, finding her ophthalmoscope and stethoscope.

Inuyasha tried to speak but only a whimper came out. Rin pried the dog's eyelid up and checked his retina with the ophthalmoscope. The dog's eye vision seemed healthy and so she moved on to check up on his heartbeat by putting on the stethoscope and pressing it against InuYasha's furry chest.

"Mmm, your heartbeat is irregular. I wish I could understand you, this process would be much easier." Rin muttered to herself biting her lower lip. "What's going on?" Sesshomaru asked seeing Rin examine his younger brother.

"Oh, umm Sesshomaru, can you translate for me? Please tell me what Inuyasha is feeling. Maybe the pill didn't adjust to his body and his affecting his health." Rin said with a worried expression.

"_Inuyasha, what's wrong."_ Kagome asked as she walked over to Inuyasha and pawed at his face.

"_Kagome is that you? I-I don't feel so good."_ Inuyasha responded back.

"S-sesshomaru, please help me. If you don't, he may die because of me. I forgot to tell you that the pill has side-effects." Rin said with tears on the verge of coming out of her eyes.

Sesshomaru's hard gaze fell upon his brother's body. "What do you feel?"

"_My insides are burning. It feels like there is a fire burning inside my stomach."_ Inuyasha responded back, immediately. "The problem relies on his stomach." Sesshomaru said, simply.

"Thank you," Rin said feeling relieved. She took out a visible white glove from the bag and placed it over her hand. "Inuyasha, I'm going to have to force you to throw up." Rin said getting ready to insert her hand inside his mouth.

Sesshomaru smirked evilly interested in what his brother would do next.

InuYasha's head lifted up from the ground before he stood up and backed away from Rin_. "I'm not sick! I was just trying to get back at you for failing to turn me back to normal. Your silly pill didn't work on me. It only gave me cramps. I'm sorry!" _

Kagome stared stunned at Inuyasha before anger filled her head. "_Inuyasha, you should not play with fire. What were you thinking?"_

Kagome was disappointed in Inuyasha for acting out such a cruel joke. Rin sighed," Inuyasha, I'll get this done and over with. It's best if you throw up the disintegrated fluids in your stomach from the pill, so no side-effects will occur. I promise I'll create a new treatment."

"_Please tell her that I was joking. Don't let her touch me…"_ Inuyasha pleaded to Sesshomaru afraid of the hand that wanted to be inserted inside his mouth. He hated vomiting, the thought of it made his stomach churn in disgust.

Sesshomaru wanted his half-brother to be tormented a little bit more, but decided that his punishment was well redeemed. "Rin, leave him alone. The fool was merely pretending to be dying."

Rin gasped into her hand, her feelings being hurt. She had been really worried about Inuyasha. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Inuyasha laments on what he did. Don't get too offended by his stupidities."

Rin lowered her gaze on the floor. _Is Sesshomaru trying to comfort me?_

_Inuyasha… I shouldn't let him hurt my feelings so easily._

"Inuyasha, just for this, I'm not going to make you a new treatment. You'll have to earn my respect again before I'll think about helping you again." Rin said in a serious tone and a sharp gaze being directed to the small white dog.

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin's clothes were still damp, as he removed his hand. Rin stood up and dusted herself before she packed up her equipment.

"I presume that you won't be leaving anytime soon." Rin said as she eyed all three companions. "I disagree. You can take care of these two while I go deal with some business that has been left pending." Sesshomaru replied back.

Inuyasha glared his golden gaze at the older brother. _"You, fucking better not. We are not going to get separated again."_

"_Inuyasha has a point. I also don't think it's a good idea."_ Kagome replied back, solemnly. Sesshomaru sneered at his companions feeling agitated before glancing to look at Rin's sad gaze_. Why does her gaze make me feel troubled? Why do I want to stay with her?_

"Fine, we'll be staying with you, Rin, until you have managed to break all of our spells." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth. Rin smiled briefly feeling relieved, "Okay,"

A feral growl was heard coming from the background as they turned around to stare at the source of the noise. The noise had come from Kirara who Kohaku was riding on top off.

"Rin, get away from that demon." Kohaku exclaimed as he took out his weapon. The young man had just finished arriving at the location to find his dear friend Rin. Instead of finding her alone, he found her with a demon standing close to her.

His weapon was fierce and strong enough to bring down the beast. The blade of his weapon was black and had a defined curved shape. The hilt of the sword had a skeleton head attached to it and a white gauze cloth wrapped for the owner to use at will.

Rin's lips broke into a smile in seeing the familiar Kirara and her childhood friend, Kohaku. "Kohaku, it's alright. This demon is a friend of mine." Rin said as she stepped away from Sesshomaru's side.

"I decided to bring company with me on this trip." Rin added.

_I'm a demon, to her? I have a name._ Sesshomaru thought as he seethed about the insult.

Kohaku glanced warily at Sesshomaru before nodding. He hid his weapon on the sheathe resting on the stretch band waist on his hip and allowed Kirara to land on the ground. Kohaku got off of Kirara petting her head before taking a few steps forward to Rin.

"Rin, I'm so glad to see that you actually came." Kohaku said, relieved. "You haven't changed." Rin said before running over to him and embracing him into a hug. Kohaku returned the gesture as he held her tightly against him.

When they finally pulled apart from each other, Kirara took the opportunity to greet Rin by rubbing her large body against Rin. "Kirara, I'm also glad to see you, too." "Mew," the large cat replied back.

"Well umm," Rin turned to stare between Kohaku and Sesshomaru. "Kohaku, uh this is Sesshomaru." "Sesshomaru, this is Kohaku my childhood friend." Rin said awkwardly introducing the two males.

Kohaku extended his arm, "It's a pleasure to acquaintance a friend of Rin's."

Sesshomaru glared at the boy with his piercing cold eyes, "Same."

Sesshomaru reached out and shook his hand, cutting the boy on purpose with his sharp claws. Kohaku pulled away his hand staring at it absently.

"Kohaku, are you alright?" Rin asked staring at his bleeding palm.

"It's okay, I bet this happens often." Kohaku said, motioning to Sesshomaru's elegant sharp tip claws.

"Umm, yeah," Rin replied weakly. She didn't know if to believe that was true or not.

"So, were you taking a break up here?" Kohaku asked as he turned to stare at her parked car on the other side of the road. "Yeah, it's something like that. So, umm let's get going, okay." Rin said picking up her suitcase and duffle bag. They both started walking down the hill.

"Sure," Kohaku replied back. "Let me help you." Kohaku said as he took the suitcase from Rin's hand. Rin smiled, "Thank you."

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome followed silently. They all soon arrived at Rin's truck, where the tires were still sunk and trapped underneath the hardened sand.

"What happened here?" Kohaku asked as he examined the damage. "Umm, well it sort of rained earlier, and the truck started sinking. But, it's fixable right?"

Kohaku walked a circle around the truck investigating the problem. Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru was busy glaring at both humans.

'_Feh is he pissed that Rin is paying more attention to her crush than him.'_ Inuyasha thought carefully.

"This is a demon trap. Parasite worms create holes underneath the sand or ground to drag in their prey. The rain must have softened the trap of the demon." Kohaku replied, a few moments later.

"Oh, so my truck is pretty much a goner, then?" Rin asked, staring at her truck reluctantly. "Well, we can try to get it out, but the sun is about to set. We need to get out of here fast, before we attract attention from unwanted monsters." Kohaku said, before staring at the dog and the cat sitting beside Rin.

"Huh, aren't you the same animals that my sister treated sometime, last week." Kohaku asked more to himself as he reflected the memory of her sister's caring and worried expression, when Sango found the cat and dog.

Kagome mewed before walking over and rubbing herself against his legs. _Thank you for saving us._

Sesshomaru crackled his knuckles before stepping forward and grabbed the side of the truck. His strength easily lifted the truck from the sunken pit as he walked over to the road, making sure to hold steadily the object in his hand. Sesshomaru placed the car on the road with a thud. "Problem solved. Let's get the hell out of here."

The dog demon said in an icy tone as he jumped easily to the back of the truck and took a seat. Rin glanced warily at Kohaku before she picked up her two bags and placed them in the back with Sesshomaru.

"Kirara and I, we'll be protecting you for tonight's drive." Kohaku replied earnestly. "Umm okay, so you're going to be guiding us up front." Rin asked, intuited.

"Yes, your friend Sesshomaru can also guard, if he'd like" Kohaku said. "That sounds like a good plan. Okay, Inuyasha and Kagome get inside the truck." Rin said as she opened the passenger door. The two animal companions followed the girl's instructions.

"Sesshomaru, are you sure you're okay going in the back?" Rin asked the handsome demon. Sesshomaru titled his head to the side, "I'm fine."

Rin stared at him for a few more seconds before nodding and walked over to get inside the truck, to start it up. Kohaku had already gotten on top of Kirara's back holding on to her as the strong feline cat demon with twin tails lifted itself to the sky.

Sesshomaru pressed his hand over his chest feeling an ache of uncertainty. The truck's motor started running again, and the truck slowly began its descend down the road. The sun was setting from behind them as they continued their trip to the city where Kohaku lived.

* * *

I hope to **at least get six reviews or more** before I update the ninth chapter. I can't promise anything, though. See you until next chapter!


	9. The Bad Romance

**Author's note: The religion mentioned below in my story is not meant to offend anyone. The religion below has also been altered for the story, because I don't know much about Wiccans or the customs, besides this is a fiction story. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here. The title mentioned for this chapter belongs to the song of Lady Gaga: Bad Romance.**_

* * *

**I Hate that I Love You**

**(Part Nine: The Bad Romance)**

* * *

_He's with her again._ Kagome thought wistfully as she walked over to the clear field. The smell of fresh flower was in the air. The sky was lit up with its blue clear color, and white puffy clouds.

The town Kagome lived in was peaceful and far away from the clutches of pollution and re-construction buildings. The twentieth century was filled with new ideas being explored to their world. Machines, medicines for longevity, cures for diseases, this were one of the many projects being tested out to bring out to the people on earth.

Kagome allowed her fingers to touch the petal of a sunflower as she stepped out of the dirt pathway heading to the backyard of her family's house. The Victorian house didn't have a fence around the lot, but trees marked the end of their property land.

To her surprise, she didn't find her younger sister hanging out in her small soiled garden_. I guess she's not here to give me advice on what I should do. I know if I continue treading this path, I'll end up hurting others including myself._

Feeling dejected Kagome decided to settle herself on the green flourished grass, close to the shade of a tree. Her hand picked out a tulip that was nearby. She sat with her legs tucked underneath her wondering if Inuyasha would ever notice her.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was in love with her older sister, Kikyo. She also knew that they were dating each other. Maybe they were even planning to get married, together. Kagome once tried to change her personality hoping that maybe InuYasha might notice her.

But pretending to be someone else was so hard. Kagome eventually gave that up. She had to admit that she made a lot of mistakes when it came to relationships. Her mother had died when she was young, so she didn't have a mother figure to talk to about romances and dreams.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" a young girl with short black hair called out. Kagome turned her head to give her younger sister acknowledgement.

"Kaede, you finally came. Where were you?" Kagome asked, as she stood up dusting the back of her jeans with her hand.

"I was walking home, Miss Juliet. Is something bothering you?" Kaede asked in her soft voice. The young girl was wearing an eye patch over her right eye. Kaede had lost her eye during a ritual accident created by Kikyo.

Kagome knew that her two sisters were not normal, because their mother had inherited them her Wiccan blood. She knew that Kikyo had natural powers created by the four elements of earth. Kaede was a healer with her herb medicines.

Wiccan is known as a religion and the people itself were known to be civilized. They had beliefs focused on the elements of fire, earth, water, and air. They were also known as 'Witches' because they performed rituals. Some people believed that witches were evil and dangerous, that brought trouble to other with their 'witchcraft'.

Kagome didn't share the same mother as her sisters, so she wasn't casted into the name calling of a witch.

"It's just the usual, Kaede. So, how is the Romani family doing?" Kagome asked, trying to change subjects. She followed behind Kaede, who was heading over to check up on her flourishing garden.

"Oh, the family is doing great. I have managed to heal the illness that Juliet's father had with my medicine herbs. They want to throw a party in my honor within their manor house. The one that is located inside the forest." Kaede said as she chatted about today's event.

"They want to host you a party? Wow, that's really uncommon. The Romani family is well-known with other because of their ancestors' linage, but they don't appear to be too giving with others. Did you accept the proposal?" Kagome asked, leaning causally into the wooden fence protecting Kaede's garden.

"I haven't given them a proper answer, yet." Kaede replied back; she squatted down to inspect a brown leaf on her growing tomatoes.

"Sister, won't you tell me what is wrong? You know that you can't hide your emotions very well." Kaede said. The fifteen year old straightened out and walked over to reach out for her middle sister's hand.

"I- I don't think romance was made for me." Kagome finally let out. Her brown eyes reflected sadness. "Well, I don't know much about these things, but I can tell you something." Kaede replied back. Her left eye closed briefly before reopening. "I don't think our sister Kikyo will last much longer with Inuyasha."

"Why do say that with such certainty, Kaede?" Kagome asked, speculated.

"Our father is planning on sending Kikyo away to a religious academy. I don't think Inuyasha will follow my sister. You already know that InuYasha's family is strict about religious matters, because they come from a family of demons.

"Does Kikyo know about this?" Kagome asked, feeling sympathy for her older sister.

"..Umm, well, not yet." Kaede said in a lower voice. "But, she will soon."

Kagome stayed silent not knowing what to say. She didn't feel any happiness towards the path that would soon allow her to conquest InuYasha's heart. But, she did feel sadness that her older sister was going to be sent away.

"Pst, look Kagome isn't that InuYasha's older brother? What is he doing here?" Kaede asked, suspiciously. Kagome knew that kaede wasn't too fond of demons, because they detested her for her blood line.

Kagome's warm brown eyes turned to gaze at InuYasha's older brother. She knew that Sesshomaru was only half related to Inuyasha because they shared the same father. It was a bit similar to her relationship with her sisters.

Sesshomaru was heading towards their direction and in his company was a beautiful woman. The woman had ruby pink eyes that made her red lipstick colored mouth stand out. Her raven hair was loose with curly waves overflowing the hairstyle.

_I wonder who she is. This is my first time ever seeing this woman._ Kagome thought absently. Sesshomaru stopped a few feet away from the humans. He didn't even bother to give them a glance over already knowing who they were.

"I'm looking for my half breed brother." Sesshomaru said, curtly.

"Ah, umm he's in the company of my older sister, Kikyo." Kagome said nervously. She had known Sesshomaru for about two years, but that still didn't take the intimidating out of her when she was in his presence.

"I don't see what that idiot sees in that woman. She's a descendant of a witch, after all." Sesshomaru said, apathetic. He glared at Kaede briefly before returning his attention to Kagome.

"Hey, watch what you say." Kaede muttered feeling offended. She didn't like people or demons to think that her blood was impure because of her mother's religion.

"Go fetch my brother. Tell him that our father is here in town to see us." Sesshomaru stated blandly giving no room for argument.

Kagome nodded as she pulled away from the fence. "I-if you don't mind me asking Sesshomaru, who's this woman?"

"It's none of your business." Sesshomaru replied back, stoically.

"My name is..." The woman standing by Sesshomaru's side spoke out contradicting Sesshomaru.

X

X

X

Rin woke up in a start as her eyes adjusted to the dark ceiling made of rock. She brushed aside the hair strands that were stuck to her skin that was sticky from sweat. _It was just a dream…_

Rin rolled over to her side taking small breaths to calm her racing heart. In the dark shadows her eyes caught Kagome still napping next to her. The black cat was curled up in a ball breathing in peace as she took her cat nap. Before Rin had gone to sleep, she remembered that Kagome had joined her by making herself comfortable on top of her flat pillow.

_Even though it was just a dream it felt so real. And, it would make sense with the past of these three strangers that have entered my life…_ Rin finally decided to sit up pushing the thin sheet off of her body.

She stood up and tip toed silently out of the cave room, she was occupying with other sleeping individuals.

Rin walked down the cave wall heading to the main room that adjoined the separate rooms. It had been a day since she arrived at the deserted and ruined town that Kohaku and Sango lived in.

Her two friends dedicated their time protecting people, who traveled from city to city trying to find refuge somewhere safe. Sango and Kohaku were skilled hunter fighters that brought down uncivilized demons that crossed their paths.

She was still amazed at the creation of their protective underground home. It definitely was a different experience from living inside a protective city dome. Rin was really looking forward to be spending time here for the next few days.

Rin's bare feet came to a stop before she turned to stare at the side wall. She pressed her back against the wall made of cool rock for support. A sigh escaped out of her mouth, "Sesshomaru…"

_He looked so handsome and beautiful next to that pretty woman with the black curled hair. I wonder if she was an important person in his life. _Rin contemplated silently as her lips whispered his name.

"Yes,"

Rin was brought out of her reverie as her heart sped at a high rate, when she heard Sesshomaru's silk voice. She did not dare to turn sideways knowing that she would find the tall silver haired demon staring at her.

Sesshomaru walked with silent step to stand in front of Rin's peripheral view. He was only a couple of inches away from her body due to the small width of the hall.

"You called my name. What's wrong?" he asked in his usual baritone voice.

"N-nothing is wrong." Rin stuttered out feeling her cheeks heat up.

Sesshomaru could tell that the human was embarrassed at being caught. "Rin..."

He called out her name letting the stir of the silence take over making Rin fidget under his intense gaze. Sesshomaru felt an invisible string pull him towards Rin as he looked over her figure. Rin was wearing a short tank top that showed her belly button and sleeping shorts that covered her smooth hips.

"You have been avoiding me ever since we got here. Why is that?" He asked smoothly. Rin parted her lips trying to defend herself.

"I wasn't avoiding you. I thought you didn't like me prying into your personal life. At least that is the impression you gave me when we first met." Rin said closing her eyes briefly. She was hoping the charm that he had over her would lessen.

"Hn, that true." Sesshomaru said as Rin was once more staring into his amber eyes. Sesshomaru made to walk away, but Rin's arm shot out to grab his hand. She was careful to not touch his sharp claws.

It was clear that he was bored with her presence. Rin's lips quirked up into a small smile. "Sesshomaru, did you have someone special in the past? You know before you were cursed to turn into a dog." Rin asked, even though she knew that he didn't like being asked personal questions.

"What nonsense are you spitting out." He answered coolly. Rin's gaze turned serious," Fine, then answer me this. Does it bother you that I'm not paying any more attention to you?"

"Yes it bothers me… because that means you're not focusing on breaking the curse on those two idiots holding me back. I can't leave, because you're not doing your job." Sesshomaru answered briskly. He shook off her grip from his warm hand.

Rin felt a sting of hurt, but ignored it. This is what happens when she plays with fire.

Her honey brown eyes widened when she felt Sesshomaru push her against the wall with his body. His mouth was pressed against her as he ravaged her lips. Rin's arms shot out to push him away, but her strength was futile.

She slowly found herself closing her eyes allowing him to hunger for her kisses. There was passion, urgency, and a keen of savoring, something that was not there on their last kiss. Rin breathed against his mouth as she ignored the pain he conflicted to her lower lip.

Sesshomaru's smoldering eyes viewed Rin's close and sensual face. _What the hell am I doing? I hate this woman. _He thought mentally. Sesshomaru pulled away instantly backing away from the tempting human woman.

Rin's eyelid fluttered open as she turned to gaze at Sesshomaru, who was giving her his back. It was the posture of a cold shoulder. Rin was at a loss of words. _W-what just happened? Was Sesshomaru really sucking on my lower lip? _

Her finger pads pressed against the sensitive skin of her lips that were kissed roughly. Sesshomaru stared off into the dark hallway deciding to break the thin ice. He didn't want to hear Rin's gushy and emotional words.

"You asked me if I had someone special.

"The answer is yes. Right now, you are just someone to pass the time with." He said in a clipped cold tone. Sesshomaru then disappeared blending with the shadows that Rin's human vision could not adjust to.

Rin glared at the floor with an angry gaze. _It's not fair. I fell for him, again. Argh!_

Her ears then softy picked up a pair of footsteps approaching her, before Kohaku appeared standing next to her. "Rin, what are you doing awake in the middle of dawn?" Kohaku asked surprised to find someone awake other than him.

"I had a bad dream and I couldn't sleep." Rin replied back, politely. Her anger was pushed aside.

"Mh, I see. Well, do you care to join me for a morning walk?" He asked boldly.

Rin decided to accept the offer by nodding her head and followed Kohaku. They both ascended to the main room where the small kitchen and sofa furniture were located.

"Do you want to eat something, first?" Kohaku asked motioning to the food pantry. "Umm sure," Rin said feeling meek, wondering if it was noticeable that her lips were tainted by a demon's kiss.

Kohaku didn't mention anything after some time, giving Rin hope that he had not noticed. And if he did, well then maybe, he thought she was biting on them too hard in anxiety for having to stay in such a strange place.

They both ate their early breakfast making small talk in-between. They talked about how Rin was accommodating here under this new roof. They also talked about some of Kohaku's recent fights against uncivilized demons. After breakfast, they were soon heading outside for fresh air using the secret passage floor door.

The light was already out and that gave a good sign to venture outside. Rin and Kohaku were soon walking through debris and old broken buildings that belonged to the ruined ghost town.

"Rin… can I ask you something?" Kohaku asked breaking the silent walk between them. Rin turned away from the survey of damage finding no solace in it.

"Go ahead," Rin answered as she sat down on a broken piece of board. Kohaku turned to stare at the sunrise. He detected something off about the wind billowing in the air.

"Why did you bring Sesshomaru with you? Your friend doesn't seem to respect you and he doesn't look like the type of person you would normally hang out with." He chatted out.

"It's a long story and a weird one at that." Rin looked up at Kohaku as she brushed her dirty bare feet with her hand.

Kohaku laughed in earnest, "Try me."

"Huh...Well I first met Sesshomaru when I found him injured. I helped heal his wounds that were too hard for him to heal at that time." Rin said with a fond tone. She wondered if she should mention the female wolf demon that brought Sesshomaru to her arms.

"You're always so kind even to strangers. I've always liked that about you," Kohaku said complementing her. Rin giggled out loud feeling appreciated, "Thank you."

"After Sesshomaru was healed, he escaped from my house and a few days later I found him in the shelter." Rin said reflecting back to the hectic days of her life.

"Okay, now I'm confused. He ran away from your house, and then later on you found him in a shelter?" Kohaku asked, confused and wondering if he missed something. Maybe, he had been too distracted by Rin's natural beauty.

Rin tapped her finger against her cheek in thought. "Well the weird part is that Sesshomaru is a cursed demon-"

"Kohaku! Rin!" Sango yelled out, as she was running up to them from a distance. Rin pouted when Kohaku turned to give his attention to his older sister. Kohaku was surprised to see something else besides his interrupting sister.

It was distant, but not far off from the entrance of town. A whirlwind was being created from the black sand on the ground and heading off in their direction. The storm was quickly picking up as the wind started billowing harder against their ears.

_What a fierce storm!_

"Kohaku, there's a storm coming up. We have to get back inside." Sango instructed as she motioned to a safe direction to head back underground.

"Okay sis, Rin let's go." Kohaku said as he helped Rin stand up on her legs. Rin followed behind Kohaku as she glanced back to watch the storm. The whirlwind was at a tall height and it destroyed the few standing buildings that were left in the past wreckage. It was like looking at a horror movie coming to life.

* * *

**Ending notes:** Right now, I'm going through rough times with college and being put into stressful situations dealing with close family members. Please try to understand that It may take a while to update all my stories, but I'm not planning on giving up to finish them. Thank you for hearing me out, SweetAyu.

For those that are confused about the intro begining in this chapter; It is a scene about the past lives of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru. Rin had this dream because Kagome shares a link with Rin. This will be explained better in chapter eleven or twelve.

I hope to **at least get six reviews or more** before I update the Tenth chapter. I can't promise anything, though. See you until next chapter!


	10. I Have a Crush on You

**Author's note: **I'm feeling a bit better. Please enjoy this long chapter I wrote to make up the absence in working on my other story chapters. I probably will only focus on updating this story for the time being, unless some inspiration is found for my other stories. Please review to keep me motivated. C:

I posted a new poll in my profile page. Go vote! please and thank you.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.**_

* * *

**I Hate that I Love You**

**(Part Ten: I Have a Crush on You)**

* * *

Sango ran behind them ushering her brother and friend to another secret passage that led underground. Rin ran down the staircase ignoring the pain on her left foot when she put pressure on it. Sango bolted the wooden doors, before catching up to them.

"Rin, I want you to stay here with me. Kohaku, can you please go check on the others? Make sure that everyone stays in one place and far away from the openings. We don't know what the tornado is capable of doing, but none the less we should be safe." Sango said with assurance.

Kohaku nodded in understanding before he dashed into the dark tunnel. Sango reached out and grabbed Rin's shaking hand. "Everything is okay Rin. I know that this experience is new to you, because you have lived your whole life inside safe barriers. But, I swear nothing bad is going to happen."

"Okay, "Rin replied back. She glanced around the dark surroundings wondering if Sango had a candle with her to light up the underground home. "Sango, I think I injured my left foot. I was running barefoot and I think I stepped on a rock or something."

"Hm, okay. Wait here, for a moment." Sango said letting go of Rin's hand. She walked a few steps forward and touched the walls with her hands looking for the attached lanterns. It only took her a few minutes before she lighted the gas lantern and illuminated the pathway. Rin was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs holding out her bleeding foot.

"Damn, that looks bad." Sango said wryly. She walked over and crouched in front of Rin. "We should get you to an aid kit. That will help attend to your foot." Sango said, staring at the jabbed glass on Rin's foot. It would be safer if Sango didn't try pulling it out.

"Sorry, it's my fault. I was being careless." Rin said apologizing as Sango hoisted Rin on her back. "Don't worry about it." Sango said with a smile. _Kohaku was the careless one to allow you to walk without shoes in a wrecked property. He's the one I'm going to get after._

Sango was soon retreating with Rin behind her back, Rin being carried piggy-back ride.

---------

Kohaku handed the baby in his arms to the mother, after being assured that Koharu was far away from the openings created to lead underground. The baby continued to wail softly in her mother's arms. He watched as Koharu comforted the baby that was only a few months old.

"Don't worry, you're safe here. I'll be right back; please don't move from here, okay." Kohaku said in a calm tone. Koharu glanced at the trembling ceiling that was shaking from the force coming from outside. She nodded, before holding her baby closer to her chest.

Kohaku hoping that she would keep her word decided to go check up on Miroku. He walked through the hall and entered the sleeping quarter for guests.

The young slayer found the young man saying a prayer aloud as his hands pulled the blanket over Kimba's head. Miroku stood up and turned to stare at Kohaku. "Kimba didn't make it through the night. It was quite a shock to find out that she died in her sleep." He stated, in a low tone.

"I see. I promise that when the storm has diminished we will give her a proper ceremony." Kohaku said in effort to comfort the weeping husband. Yuu was sitting on the ground with his head tucked between his legs.

Miroku made his way over to Yuu. "Yuu, we have to go. We have to follow the instructions of Sango to keep ourselves away from danger."

Yuu raised his head from within his lap," Life is meaningless without Kimba. Leave me be. Go!"

Miroku shook his head and placed a comforting hand on the elderly man. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Yuu. But you can't give up on life, yet. Kimba wouldn't have wanted you to follow that path."

Tears continued streaming from his eyes as he turned to stare at the covered, dead body of his wife. He had known that Kimba's heart was weak and that her time would soon come, but he hadn't expected it to happen just yet.

It was hard to adjust without his wife by his side to hold his hand.

"You're right, Miroku. She wouldn't have wanted that for me. Thank you for coming with us. Kimba always said you were the best remedy a friend could have." Yuu said, regaining his strong voice.

"Shall we get going, then?" Miroku said, holding out a helping hand to the elder man. Kohaku watched with a small smile at Miroku's loyalty. He had to admit that Miroku was a good man, despite some unpleasantly flirting with his sister.

Soon, the three men walked back to the room where Koharu was waiting for kohaku's return. Sango and Rin were already there to give company to the mute woman cradling her baby girl.

"What happened to your foot, Rin?" Kohaku asked shocked. His gaze had landed on Rin's bleeding left foot.

Sango glared at her younger brother," Kohaku, you should have been more precautious. Why did you allow Rin to walk outside barefooted? It's no wonder she got hurt, but don't worry its minor." Sango finished wiping the blood from Rin's foot.

"K-Kohaku, where's Sesshomaru and Kagome? I also haven't seen Inuyasha." Rin asked trying to mask her wincing expression as Sango applied alcohol on the wound. The shard of glass imbedded on her foot had already been pulled out.

"I haven't successfully found them. I don't want to worry you Rin, but maybe they wandered outside without us realizing or being notified about." Kohaku said as he averted his brown gaze feeling guilt for not locating the whereabouts of her friends.

"Mm, I see." Rin murmured to Kohaku.

Rin couldn't say that she was worried about their well-being, because that would be a lie. But, she was more worried that they might have decided to ditch her, and continue on their course of destination.

She had gotten close to them and even considered the pair of cursed demons, her friends. Rin didn't want to depart from Sesshomaru's side without getting a proper goodbye.

"Rin, do you want me to go look for them?" Sango said, her eyes reflected bravery. Rin smiled reaching to grab Sango's hand in gratitude. "It's okay. I think they can protect themselves just fine, wherever they may be."

Inuyasha growled facing the second whirlwind coming into view. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha staring at the demonic energy surging out of the brown whirlwind. The first whirlwind that entered the city perimeter was an actual tornado storm, but the second whirlwind was created by a demon.

Sesshomaru stared at the tornado creating havoc with little interest. The tornado was harmless to a demon like him. A tornado is usually formed from a cloud that releases heat, which causes it to rise, and creates a vacuum underneath it. Air then rushing under it creates the vortex. The whole complex storm is created by nature which breaks the calm peaceful world of humans.

His amber eyes focused on the demon making his entrance on this useless town. Sesshomaru detected the familiarity of the aura causing his eyes to narrow in slits. His body rushed in adrenaline and anticipation.

The brown whirlwind halted and a male demon jumped out of the vortex wind. Kouga's blue eyes scanned the deserted village. He could easily detect a powerful demon near his presence. Kouga could tell that the demon hadn't claimed this property as his own.

The brown alpha wolf demon was not looking for new property to take over, but for his runaway mate. He was peeved at Ayame for disobeying his commands, and then humiliating him in front of his kin with her escape.

Kouga's brown tail stood still behind him reminding him that danger was near. "I am not here for lands." Kouga exclaimed, calmly. He searched for the owner with the immense power. His blue eyes came into contact with gold colored eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kouga barked out. He could have sworn that he had killed that pup. The cat was also alive, apparently.

_Shocked to see me alive, right?_ Inuyasha said as he barked at the wolf demon. His triangle ears twitched in anticipation of what was to come_. Sesshomaru, make sure that you break those skinny legs of his with your teeth._ Inuyasha stated his eyes eager for revenge.

Sesshomaru didn't reply back as he gracefully approached the wolf demon. He would have never imagined that life would give him an opportunity to get back at this demon, for what he had done to him.

"Don't tell me that your-"Kouga muttered under his breath. He was facing the tall silver haired demon with a crescent on his forehead. The cold amber eyes reminding him of the tall white dog, that Kouga had defeated about a month ago in order to take new property for his wolf clan and claim it as home.

Sesshomaru lashed out his weapon of poison without warning aiming for the wolf's neck. Kouga moved rapidly trying to avoid the whip that was reaching out to harm him. His slit eyes watched the movement of the dog demon's hand.

"You won't receive mercy from me." Sesshomaru said calmly as his whip slashed at Kouga's chest armor. The plate of the armor was sizzling from the touch of the poison.

Kouga flexed his claws in irritation. "I didn't come to fight, but I'll take your initiative."

Kouga successfully evaded the whip aiming at him, as he used his speed and acute eye movement as his second defense weapon. He took out his sword from its scabbard when he found an opening to attack. The blade of the sword came into contact with Sesshomaru's left forearm.

Kouga wanted to punch that smug smile on Sesshomaru's face. The wound on his enemy healed instantaneously as Kouga pulled away with sword in hand.

"Grrrr..." Kouga growled as his blue eyes turned red in anger. "Damn you, Inuyoukai."

Sesshomaru remained silent seeing no point in speaking with the rival at hand. His whip vanished to be replaced with his poisonous claws as his speed flew him straight towards his target. Kouga, who was shocked at the speed of the demon, used his sword as a shield to protect himself from the poison of the dog demon that was aiming for the chipped off area in his chest plate.

Sesshomaru punched Kouga in the face with his right hand fist watching blood droplets fly into the air. Kouga kicked Sesshomaru on the side of his face with his shin in self-defense.

They met with fists and claws against one another as the ground shook forming a pothole on the earth's dirt. They both pulled away from the close proximity glaring at one another. Kouga knew he was losing against Sesshomaru, as his body felt bruises and closed cuts sting all over his exposed skin.

Sesshomaru minor injuries were unscathed as Sesshomaru had the upper hand on the wolf demon.

_I thought I could take him, but it seems impossible now._ Kouga decided that running away would be his best option to stay alive, instead of allowing fatigue to take over. He was no match for this dog demon, and even though his blood boiled in anger for his weakness, he knew when to follow his instincts.

Sesshomaru's poisonous claws vanished as he allowed his amber eyes to glow blood red. His fangs enlarged and protruded out of his mouth as he transformed into his dog demon form. This was the natural form that he took when he wanted to feel superior to the rest.

Kouga glowered at Sesshomaru holding back his snarl as he created a brown whirlwind around him and traveled with speed away from the large paw coming down on him. Sesshomaru's dog form ran after the cowering wolf demon that was trying to escape from his clutches.

InuYasha's eyes followed the fast movement of the two full fledge demons hunting each other down. His small paws were firm on the ground watching in anticipation as Sesshomaru gave that puny wolf Kouga his lesson.

The half breed demon stuck inside the body of a normal sized dog knew that Sesshomaru usually never looked for a fight, but the case was different. Kouga had tried to send them to the other world and had failed. It was only right to pay the overconfident wolf back with the same coin.

_Don't you think we're taking this too far?_ Kagome asked worried that Sesshomaru's enormous body might create a hole underground with his pouncing steps. His weight could easily kill the people hiding underground.

InuYasha lifted his snout in the air arrogantly. "Not really,"

----------

Sango stared at the ceiling, blocking with her hand the small pile of dirt falling from atop. The caves shook with strong force making her wonder if the tornado was that strong or if a demon was in their presence.

"I don't think Mother Nature is creating the walls to shudder like this." Miroku said, in a calm tone. He was kneeling next to Sango. The female demon slayer glanced to stare into his eyes, before nodding. "I agree with you."

"But, we can't do anything about it can we?" Yuu asked, he was sitting next to the mute Koharu. "My sister and I can go outside and slay the demon. You don't have anything to worry about." Kohaku said in strong assurance.

Yuu nodded, putting faith –of what was left inside of him- on the young man with short brown hair. Kohaku had pulled up his hair from his nape and had his weapon tucked safely on his stretch band waist.

Rin looked away from the bandages wrapped on her foot when her ears picked up a load roar echo and come from outside the underground caves. Her honey brown eyes gazed at the dark ceiling. _Was that roar caused by Sesshomaru?_

"Did you hear that?" Sango asked, as she stood up abrupt.

Kohaku nodded his head," yeah."

The others nodded too as they watched Sango bring out her sword that had been sheathed. "Alright, we are going to go check it out." Sango said motioning to Kohaku to follow behind her.

The shuddering stopped and silence permeated the air around them.

"Please take me with you." Rin pleaded as she pushed herself to stand up. Sango left her younger brother's side and walked over to Rin, who was trying to put weight on her injured foot.

"Rin, we can't take you. Please stay here with the others." Sango said forcing the girl to sit back down.

Rin understanding that she would only get in their way decided that Sango was right. "Okay, but please don't take too long to return. Be safe."

"Alright," Sango said before taking off from the room with Kohaku.

Both demon slayer siblings ran down the thin hallway heading to the nearby stairs that lead to the opening of their underground home. Sango unhooked the latch attached to the wooden doors and kicked it open with her foot.

Kohaku examined the sky and the few surroundings looking for the tornado. They didn't want to run out there exposing their lives to the tornado and the beast that roamed about.

"The coast looks clear." Kohaku announced before he followed behind Sango as they exited out of the tunneled basement. The wind gust blew over them as Sango covered her face from the dust clouds. Kohaku clenched his hand staring at their lone town that was in poorer ruins, than before. It looked so barren and dead.

"Sister, I think the tornado has moved on, but I'm not too certain about the beast." Kohaku said in a low voice. His eyes were staring straight into the path of the large dog youkai. It was a really large and tall beast that seemed to be releasing smog of poison around him.

Sango's mouth curved into a thin line as she calculated on what their next move should be. _That's no ordinary demon. It's a Daiyoukai. I didn't think I'd ever see one of those up this close in person._ She knew that they were no match for such a tall beast like this one, especially with that poison surrounding it. "Kohaku, I think we should retreat before the youkai spots us." Sango said holding Kohaku's shoulder as she pushed them to start walking backwards.

Kagome walked over to the two humans on her four legs. Her tail was straight and her brown eyes were wide filled with an innocent glow. "Myap," she called out.

"Look, isn't that Rin's cat and dog?" Kohaku pointed out when he heard Kagome give an encouraging meow. "Well, I'm glad that their safe." Sango said, giving a quick scan on her surrounding to find that the Daiyoukai had disappeared.

_Feh, I can't believe that wolf-turd manage to escape with his life. Damn it all! The battle started to get good and then BOOM. It would have been better if I could actually use my claws to attack that bastard. _InuYasha commented annoyed about the outcome of the battle, in a loud tone.

Sesshomaru walked past the two humans in a foul mood being contained inside his cold exterior self. He ignored the woman calling out to him. The battle with the wolf demon had left him feeling unsatisfied. This was the first battle he had ever performed in over a century using his true form. Instead of feeling powerful and mighty, he felt rusty.

_Maybe, there's somewhere I can sharpen my skills. After that, I need to have a word with Rin. It's time for her to know my past. _Sesshomaru contemplated, with his arms crossed over his abdomen.

Night was once more coveting the sky and announcing the end of the day. The semi-large group living underground were scattered about the walls and rooms of the cave.

Inuyasha walked around the living room overhearing the conversation between the slayer and the young traveler. He was rather curious about the plans that they were preparing for them. The half demon was not very patient, but he knew that if he gave Rin some time to forgive him. She would soon prepare another vaccine for him to take, and hopefully this time it would work.

_Mh, so they are planning to move to another city. Then that means that we'll also have to follow after them. I suppose the idea of traveling with this group is not that half bad._ Inuyasha thought, as he continued to circle the couch pretending to be playing with a squeaky ball in his mouth.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome walking over to him, making him halt on his actions. _"Inuyasha, I think Sesshomaru has finally decided to speak with Rin about our past and how we got into this situation. I think we should also be present when he speaks with Rin."_ Kagome said, staring into InuYasha's golden eyes. It was his eyes that always helped her communicate better with him the struggling emotions, they both went through.

Inuyasha spitted out the squeaky ball from his mouth. He tried to hold back the desire to touch Kagome affectionately with his paw. The idea of a cat and a dog being affectionate with one another was repugnant to him. Even though Kagome had a body of a cat, he would never forget her real appearance, or the kindness inside her heart.

"_Alright, let's go. We have to make sure that Sesshomaru tells her the complete story. Maybe, our past might motivate her to trust us more. She has been avoiding us as of recently."_ Inuyasha said as he walked towards the tunnel that led to the guest room where the sleeping bags were laid out.

"Umm, Inuyasha, you're going the wrong way. Rin's in that direction." Kagome said, motioning with her paw to the east tunnel. Inuyasha let out a low bark before changing directions.

* * *

Rin sighed absently as she was lying on the mat placed inside the east division room. Her foot would probably take a while before it healed, completely. She knew that she could use her home made medicine, but was uneasy about risking another shortage on her life-span.

She closed her eyes hoping for sleep to come. A few minutes of silence passed, before she felt someone tapping softly on her shoulder.

Rin re-opened her eyes to find Kohaku's head hovering over her face. He had worried eyes.

"What's up, Kohaku?" Rin asked, putting effort to smile.

"I came to check up on you. Has the fever dropped?" Kohaku asked, extending his hand to place on top of her warm forehead. "Mhh, your body seems to have regulated your temperature." He replied after removing his hand.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I should have been more precautious about allowing this to happen. I should have carried you, instead of making you run barefooted." Kohaku said feeling guilt.

Rin patted his hand before entwining her finger with his own. "You don't have to apologize. It's not like I'm dying or gravely injured."

"Kohaku, come and lie down next to me." Rin said as she scooted to her right making space for Kohaku on the mat. Kohaku felt his cheeks turn hot in embarrassment before he obliged to Rin's request. He settled himself next to her pressing his body against hers.

"…It's been a year since we confessed our feelings, but the distance didn't allow us to formalize a relationship between each other. " Kohaku said his hand still entwined with her own.

"I still love you." Rin said in a soft whisper. She felt a regulate thrum skip from her heart when she said those words. Her heart was telling her that she was lying.

Maybe, she was a conceited person for ignoring the feelings that she is developing for Sesshomaru, but she didn't want anything to do with him. He had a dark past. She honestly believed that his past would push him away from her. This was her main reason for not wanting to get close to Sesshomaru, and then end up getting hurt.

"I feel the same way." Kohaku replied back enjoying the feeling of having Rin's body pressed against him.

"Kohaku, you won't mind if we fall asleep like this, together, right?" Rin asked, feeling her cheeks flush pink. "No, I don't mind at all." Kohaku said, using his other hand to push a strand of hair aside from her face.

"Rin, can I have your permission to kiss you?" Kohaku asked, shyly.

Rin gulped inaudibly reflecting the kiss she shared with Sesshomaru, earlier today. She didn't know if she was ready to be kissed by another man's lips. Rin hated feeling so hesitant about Kohaku's bold request.

She knew that this was Sesshomaru's fault. He was filling her head with fantasies.

"**You asked me if I had someone special. The answer is yes. Right now, you are just someone to pass the time with." Sesshomaru said in a clipped cold tone.**

Her lips twisted into a frown. _He was just using me to quench his thirst for a female companion… _

_After all, he has been denied of having one for quite some time now, since the curse. I shouldn't let Sesshomaru deny me of my desires with Kohaku._

"…Kohaku..." Rin called out softly tilting her head to his side. Since her head had been pressed against his shoulder, the distance between their mouths was short. Her lips connected against Kohaku's lips into an innocent and timid kiss that caused their mouth to move together in synch.

On the other side of the room, a tall looming shadow was formed on the wall from the presence of an unwanted intruder. His amber eyes glowed in disbelieve and disgust at what he finished witnessing. It was his eyes that betrayed his guarded emotionless complex.

_Why does it disturb me so much that she is kissing someone else?_ Sesshomaru thought, darkly. His eyelids closed over his eyes as he walked away from the doorway of the small room where Rin resided in. He allowed his pointed ears to pick up the sound of Rin's fast paced heartbeat.

Sesshomaru knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way. He was already bonded to another person. If it wasn't for this damn curse, Sesshomaru would be making his life with Kagura, his mate. But, he didn't know where to find his beloved wind goddess.

He wanted revenge against Kikyo for taking away his mate and the possibility of becoming a father. **That** **woman** along with her sister destroyed everything. Kagome was already forgiven for dragging him into her personal problems. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome understood her position, when it came to being around his presence.

Rin was very similar to Kagome in both radiance and having a good heart. They were so selfless when it came to others. He hated that type of women.

Sesshomaru gripped the front of his shirt feeling a pain course through his chest. _**Kagura**__, I wish you were here. Only you would stop the inevitable of me falling for this noble human woman._

Darkness was slowly consuming him as Sesshomaru felt short of breath. He bended forward feeling pain course through his bones.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" a voice called out to him.

"Kagome, get away from him. " Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha bark out loud.

"But, we have to help him. I'm going to go get Rin." Kagome said, using her cat language forgetting that Inuyasha didn't understand it.

Inuyasha stopped Kagome from proceeding blocking her path. "If you take one step closer, Sesshomaru is bound to lash at you." Inuyasha said in a harsh tone. He was displeased to see Kagome worried about his arrogant older half brother.

Kagome instantly noticed InuYasha's displeasure, causing her brown depth eyes to stare at the floor in shame. They both stayed silent waiting for Sesshomaru to make the next move into their plans.

X

X

* * *

**Ending notes:** I _really_ hope the fighting scene between Sesshomaru and Kouga didn't bore you out. I have a hard time writing battle scenes, especially this type of particular ones. I love reading feudal stories, but I am horrible with the change of time periods. This is probably the reason why I only write AU and not feudal era where Inu Yasha originated from in Rumiko's Manga story. Of course, I have to adjust, because this story is filled with scenes like this one. _**Wish me luck with the other chapters.**_

I hope to **at least get six reviews or more** before I update the eleventh chapter. I can't promise anything, though. See you until next chapter!


	11. You Won't Cry At My Funeral

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I've been busy, so I couldn't update this chapter up until now. I hope you'll like it. 3 **

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here. _**

* * *

**I Hate that I Love You**

**(Part Eleven: You Won't Cry At My Funeral)**

* * *

The air was stale with his scent. Her nose scrunched up in annoyance, before Ayame decided that she should follow her heart and go to Kouga's aid. The red-head knew that she had run away from her home on a whim.

Ayame knew that her mate didn't deserve to be punished for her mistakes. She had only wanted to prove that she was strong, and not a weak female that allowed her mate to manipulate her at his will. Kouga sometimes made her feel misery for his constant neglect.

The young female demon had always allowed Kouga to take advantage of her kindness when they were younger pups. Now that she had more self- awareness of the world and objectives of her people, she stood with her head raised high in the air.

Her jade eyes scanned rapidly the upcoming mountains that took over the small expand of desert. Plants, trees and flowers of every kind were rooted deep inside the walls of the mountains rocks. It was a change of scene from seeing dirt for the past four days.

Ayame's feet skidded to a stop as her whirlwind of leaves dissipated from sight. She found Kouga breathing in pain as he sat on the greenery grass floor deep into the mountain forest. Ayame kneeled in front of Kouga as she reached out to touch him.

"Don't touch me. I see that you came back to me." Kouga said in a low voice. His eyes were closed so it was hard to know what he was thinking.

"Kouga don't act stubborn. You already knew that I would return back to you and the wolf coven." Ayame said, softly. She placed her cool hand on his bruised knee.

"Just so you know I didn't get injured for your sake. I was merely caught by surprise by an old rival." Kouga said discreetly. Ayame sighed knowing that Kouga wasn't going to give a brief explanation to his injuries.

_The other demon's scent still lingers on him. I've encountered this scent before._ Ayame thought silently. "Look, at least allow me to treat your wounds." She said, as she started stripping Kouga of his broken chest plate armor.

Kouga didn't protest against his mate's gentle gesture. He opened his eyes as he acknowledged Ayame's presence. Her vibrate red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail as her long hair flowed behind her back. Her white fur shawl accented her colored plate armor that showed viewable cleavage in the bent position she was in.

"Kouga, I think you should know something that I did a few weeks, back." Ayame said, as she placed the armor aside. The wind blew in their direction lifting strands of hair from Kouga's tan shoulders. Her jade eyes examined the wound inflicted on his chest from a poison attack.

"Ayame for being a princess of the yourozoku tribe, you tend to get yourself and me into troubling predicaments." Kouga chided his mate already guessing what she was going to say.

"So, you know that I asked your comrade Hakkaku to disobey your orders. I went and saved the lives of two commoner dogs and a pet cat. I thought that if I did this maybe you would notice me and stop being so arrogant and stubborn around me." Ayame explained carefully.

"Ayame, they were no ordinary animals. It seems I have misinterpreted something about their past and I got a taste of revenge from the cold calculated leader." Kouga answered, affirming Ayame's suspicions.

_Then it was the scent of that familiar person that lingers nearby_._ I don't know why, but I must see him again. _Ayame thought with pursed lips. She took the clasp off and removed her three bottle green rocks shaped into claws, before removing her shawl and settling it aside.

"What are you doing now?" Kouga asked his blue gaze firm on her face.

"What does it look like I'm doing? In order to receive your forgiveness, I must first submit to you." Ayame said with astuteness. This was a rule accustomed by her ancestors in the past centuries.

In truth, she thought this rule had to be one of the weakest to ever be created. She unhooked the armor chest plate from her body and allowed it to clank on the floor with a resounding thud.

"That is true, but I don't think this is the place to do such things."Kouga said with a grin on his mouth. His fangs gleamed like that of a hyena's sharp teeth that were used to hunt his prey. The pain of his wounds seemed to diminish with the thought of getting it on with his mate.

"Whatever just shut up and enjoy this." Ayame said with a blush. She pushed her mate to lay his bare back on the prickling grass. Her lips met his ravaging and craving mouth as his hand reached out to wrap around her slim waist. His fingers brushed Ayame's sensitive spot which was her silky and long white tail.

X

X

X

-Back in the underground home-

_Why did I confess those precious words to him? They were filled with emptiness and no love whatsoever. And, I only realized this just last night when we shared that kiss._ Rin thought carrying guilt on her shoulders.

_If only I wasn't backing out into a corner and took my newfound feelings for Sesshomaru out into the open. If only is what is preventing me from doing anything.… But, Kohaku looked so happy and I don't want to shatter that happiness from him._

The new predicament situation she had gotten herself into could not be reversed. Rin would just have to put a lot of effort into her new relationship. She wondered if she could handle the remorse of accepting Kohaku's happiness and his protective arms wrapped around her, any more than she could handle now.

Her hands folded her dirty shirt into a perfect square, before placing it inside a plastic bag. She took out a bright orange dress shirt that didn't have sleeves attached to it. Rin glanced down to stare at her push up bra wondering if she should also change it.

"This will do," Rin released along with a sigh of content.

Holding her new shirt against her chest, she turned around when she felt a pair of eyes observe her almost bare back, with the thin strap of her bra.

Her honey brown eyes met with amber eyes that mirrored the inner soul of the person. This gaze could only belong to one person. Rin's first reaction was to scream at Sesshomaru for intruding on her personal space, but she held it back.

"W-what happened to you?" Rin asked, in concern and perplex.

"_I don't know, but you're going to fix it now."_ Sesshomaru stated in a serious tone. The medium size dog with floppy ears walked over to stand before her feet.

"How can I? We can't just give you another treatment dose without knowing the cause of your reverse." Rin said thinking about Sesshomaru's health.

She kneeled down before him and reached out to touch his snout to comfort with her hand. Rin didn't want Sesshomaru to go into a rampaging mode like last time.

"_What are you doing? I don't have time to receive your sympathy. I want answers."_ Sesshomaru demanded. He was still awestruck that Rin could still understand his Inu language after what had transcended between them.

The dog demon glanced at the proximity of her chest that gave him a beautiful view of round breasts partly hidden behind the cloth of her bra. Rin caught his gaze and she squeaked in embarrassment as she struggled to dress properly without missing the armpit holes.

"You don't have to be such a pervert, Sesshomaru." Rin mumbled as Sesshomaru ignored her commentary by lying down on the cool floor.

InuYasha walked inside the small infirmary room followed by Kagome. InuYasha glanced at the human girl before addressing Sesshomaru.

_Hey are we still going to go with the plan to explain our past to Rin?_ InuYasha asked as he sat on his hind legs.

_InuYasha, we have to have patience. We already know that in less than an hour we are going to leave this place. I don't think we have to time to spare for a long story telling._ Kagome said.

Rin didn't know what InuYasha and Kagome were arguing about between their barks and meows. But right now her main concern was the fact that she had not broken the curse that Sesshomaru carried in his blood.

"Sesshomaru, tell me have you been having any difficulties breathing or perhaps strained muscles from over exerting the body."

"This could be a temporary side affect warning you that your body and the medicine still have not adjusted to your new body." Rin brought up the causes that could have leaded to this reaction.

"_Then that must be the answer. Do you know how long side effects last?"_ Sesshomaru assured reflecting on his fight with the male wolf demon.

"Sesshomaru, what did you do?" She stated bluntly.

_That loud roar I heard yesterday…. It reminded me of that dream I had about Sesshomaru destroying everything with his inuyoukai form. _Rin mental thoughts disdain the circumstance of it all.

"_Must I always give you full explanations? I took on my other demonic appearance and exerted my body during a fight. I didn't think of the consequences because I thought you broke the curse placed on me." _Sesshomaru said drily.

"Of course that must have been it. But don't blame me, I informed you about there being side effects to the treatment, when InuYasha was faking his illness." Rin stated with a huff. She wrapped her arms across her chest in annoyance.

_Sesshomaru, do you think you can ask Rin this question that has been plaguing me all night?_ Kagome said interrupting the uneasiness atmosphere between them.

"_What is this question you wish to ask, Kagome,"_ Sesshomaru replied back.

Rin, - who was curious that the attention had fallen on the black small cat- turned to stare at Kagome. She knew that the female companion was a human trapped in the body of a cat. Kagome was actually a very pretty woman. She had long tresses of raven hair and pure brown eyes of loyalty.

_I know this is going to sound absurd, but I had a dream where I showed Rin some of my memories. I want to know if we actually linked to each other telepathically and communicated in our dreams. Can you please ask her that?_ Kagome asked, holding back her suspicions about the strange source of power that had been granted to her.

Sesshomaru found this new information intriguing, although he detested the idea of having to be the translator.

"_Rin, did you have a strange dream that involved Kagome in any form?"_ He asked, mustering his indifferent tone.

"…yes, I have had strange dreams like that." Rin said choosing her words carefully.

"But, what does that have to do with this conversation." Rin questioned afterwards.

"_Kagome is telepathically communicating with you in your dreams. This new information is useless to you, but it is best that our past comes out into the open."_ Sesshomaru said blandly.

"Then, I'll take your words into consideration." Rin said holding back her resentment. This was why she couldn't follow her emotions- Sesshomaru never allows her to be part of the group, always labeling her as unimportant. He sometimes made her feel like she did, but then there were other times when he didn't.

Kagome watched as Rin picked up her duffle bag and made her way to the door-less entrance of the chamber room. Her brown gaze instantly caught the flicker of hurt in Rin's eyes caused by Sesshomaru's cruel words. _'Sesshomaru can be so cruel__,__ sometimes. But I have to contradict with his words, because I know more of the story that chained us to this curse __.__And I think that it's important that Rin finds out. _

_I also know that Kikyo was a smart and cunning woman when she designed this curses with her witchcraft, but somehow it was just too tricky and well planned out. There must be someone else behind the shadows of this entire scheme.'_

_----------XXXXX-----_

Sango drove the van down the dirt road feeling regret that she was leaving behind her hometown. She knew that her permanent stay in the wreckage town had expired. The water supply was low and business as a demon slayer was declining as fewer humans exposed themselves to the uncivilized demons.

She and the rest of the companions were all traveling to the next town that was hidden deep within the forest grounds and into the mountains. The town was rumored to be small, but had a protective built system intact that prevented crazed demons to enter it property lands.

The minivan she drove was packed with five people including her. Kohaku, Yuu, Koharu and Koharu's baby girl were seated in the back seats, while Miroku sat in the passenger seat. They had all originally planned to travel there after staying a few days with the rumored demon slayers.

Miroku was studying over the paper map carefully. He would then be in charge of inputting the directions on the GPS that would help coordinate the route that they were to follow. The streets and pathways had changed throughout the years, but hopefully the destination they were heading to wouldn't be too difficult to reach.

Sango found herself getting attracted to Miroku during her time spent around his presence. She honestly didn't think it was a bad thing. They both got along with each other very well and sharing stories between each other seemed to bring them closer. Although, Miroku was a flirt nonstop, he had gentleman skills that made her heart rate speed up.

"Sango, you take a turn to the left from here." Miroku directed as his finger traced the red line on the map. Sango nodded and turned left on the break of the road path heading deeper into expand of desert and traveling alongside the coastline that lead to the ocean.

The trip was going to be a long one, and they had come prepared with what little water and food they had to spare. Miroku patted the map before he started to key in the data into the GPS.

Sango's soft brown eyes glanced at Miroku's sideline view. "Miroku, do you think that they will accept us all in their town that is isolated from other remote cities? These people probably are independent of only themselves." she asked, in concern.

"Don't worry Sango; they will accept us into their home even if I have to persuade them. My good charismatic personality always wins everybody over." Miroku said attempting to lighten the mood.

"Alright, if you say so," Sango replied back as she glanced at her rearview mirror that reflected the truck driving behind them. Rin was driving separate from them in her car, but was also heading in the same direction.

_That Daiyoukai I saw yesterday is definitely related to Rin's friend, Sesshomaru. Their probably the same demon, but how did Rin became acquainted with such a rare regal and dangerous being like him. _

_Right now, that Sesshomaru demon is transformed into a smaller version of his true form. Why is that? Rin didn't want to give me too much information as if she is afraid to involve me into her personal affairs._

_I hope Rin hasn't gotten herself into something problematic._ Sango perceived thoughtfully as her eyes stayed focused on the road.

_-------Day Three-----_

Dusk soon arrived for the traveling group. Miroku had taken over the wheel while Sango rested up so she could regain energy for the night when she had to take surveillance on her patrol to protect them from monsters lurking in the night.

They were soon forced to stop for the night when Miroku was driving through a narrow road path. It was lined with tall trees that varied different shades of green. They had even passed through a small pond earlier on. But, when the road path reached a clear meadow with no road path to be seen, Miroku knew that something must have gone wrong in the GPS directions.

Rin's truck came to a stop behind the minivan. She glanced worriedly at her gas tank that almost hit the E that stood for the word 'empty' in her meter. InuYasha poked his head out through the door window that was open.

_Its smells like rotten bodies out there. I don't think it's safe to step out of the vehicle._ InuYasha said in a low bark. He had his snout raised to the billowing breeze. Rin turned to glance at the small Shiba Inu making a commotion with its soft barking.

"_We're not alone. The demons are starting to group together to create an ambush among us."_ Sesshomaru explained calmly to Rin knowing she couldn't understand InuYasha's message of alertness.

Rin's eyes were adjusted to the darkness of the outside, but she couldn't make out clear figures of the uncivilized company. All she knew was that they were surrounded by demons converted to monster with the disease that plagued around their kind.

"InuYasha, I'm going to close the window for safety precaution." Rin said as the small dog pulled his head away from the window. Sesshomaru stood up on his four legs scanning the meadow warily with his sharp gaze.

"_Stay inside. I'll go give your friends a helping hand."_ Sesshomaru instructed. His tone was dead serious as he jumped off the truck bed and ran ahead into the forest that surrounded the meadow. Rin watched after him wondering what Sesshomaru was planning to do.

"What do you mean that we took a wrong turn?" That's impossible." Sango argued. "It's either that or we are on the right path, but we have to continue the trail by foot." Miroku placed his hand on top of Sango's hand hoping to calm her down.

"Alright, let me think. Night is vastly approaching and we can't be wandering outside without overlooking the dangerous aspects in inspecting the area." Sango frowned wryly.

Kohaku watched as Kirara jumped out from the van's open window. The small kitten transformed into a large fierce cat demon. "Something's wrong. Kirara is sensing other demon presences. I can faintly feel them, but it's dim." Kohaku said in a low voice.

"Could a demon have smelled us intruding his territory?" Yuu muttered before glancing warily at the crying baby in Koharu's arms. _No, it was the cries of this child that brought the demon upon us…_

Kohaku placed his hand on top of the waistband hat strapped his sword's scabbard securely. "Sango, what do you want us to do?"

Sango blew air out of her cheeks. "We fight. That is all we can do for the moment."

"I'm coming with you. I have a bit of skill to ward off demons." Miroku said his violet orbs shone in determination.

"Fine, but please be careful. I don't know if we'll be able to protect anyone that is outside of their vehicle." Sango warned strongly.

Sango and Kohaku joined Kirara's side just as the sound of a loud shrill was heard coming from the shrubs of the tree lines. "Alright, the main goal is to keep them away from the vehicles'." Sango said, as she carried her sword in hand.

The sunset dissipated from the sky's outline as the moon and the dark sky settled in its place. Both siblings touched their shoulders for good luck as demon after demon ran towards them coming from within the forest.

They were all seeking for fresh blood to hunt down. Sango's eyes never wavered from the enemy as her sword came into contact with the demon's head. The head of the demon rolled off the shoulders landing with a thud on the ground. The sound of blades clanking with the rock hard skin of the monsters was heard in the silent night.

Rin searched for Sesshomaru's white figure within the field of demons that were trying to fight their way through Miroku's protective barrier. She wondered if Sesshomaru was alright.

She honestly didn't think he had the ability to take a demon down in his condition, but she could be wrong. _Sesshomaru__,__ please come back safely to me. _

Meanwhile on the other occupied vehicle, Yuu and Koharu stared out the window watching the bloodshed ensue between the humans and the demons. Koharu made a soft noise before covering her eyes with her hands. Her baby was making small gurgling sounds in the leather seat, next to her.

Yuu looked away melancholy from the scene as the woman slayer's face was splattered with blood. It was the tainted blood of a demon gone crazy. "Koharu, we have to sacrifice that baby in order for us to live through this." The old man said.

Koharu brought down her shaking hands and stared at Yuu in anger. She brought her hands to her chest and started to verbally fight with him using sign language with her hand gestures.

"My baby has nothing to do with this." She interpreted with her hands as she shielded her baby with her body. Koharu didn't want to believe him, but she couldn't deny the fact that her baby was indeed carrying the disease that the uncivilized demons had been contaminated with.

"Have you gone insane? That child carries the same disease as those monsters out there. It won't matter if she dies, tonight. That baby monster is going to die, anyways," Yuu explained before he turned and opened the back door of the minivan.

_But, it's not contagious to human beings so that makes by baby unique._

Koharu tried to pull away from Yuu who had taken a firm grip of her forearm. The old man dragged Koharu away from the minivan, leaving behind the crying baby.

'_Look, there's Sesshomaru!'_ Kagome exclaimed as she spotted the white dog ripping the head from the body of a crawling demon. The body of the demon landed on the ground with a thud. Green saliva ran down Sesshomaru's mouth.

'_Feh, so Sesshomaru can use his poison after all. I guess he's not totally useless.'_ InuYasha thought in annoyance and relieve.

_I'm not going to idly wait to be attacked._ Rin reached out and opened her glove compartment. She took out the hidden revolver from the holster pocket and checked the bullet rounds_. I have enough to take some of them down..._

A loud pitch sound was heard catching Rin's attention. Her honey brown eyes smoldered in anger as she witnessed the old man pulling Koharu out of the car. _What is he doing?! Is he trying to drag them both to their deaths?_

"If anything happens, please give these chewable pills to Sango." Rin said, handing the small black box to Kagome. The black cat stared at her in questioning before dragging the small square box underneath her body.

Rin ignored the deep chilly feeling running through her body as if warning her that something bad was going to happen.

"Also, please try to refrain from walking outside of this door and risking your lives." Rin said in a low seething voice before unlocking the doors. She didn't want to carry their deaths on her conscious.

She pushed the door ajar and slipped out taking the safety catch off the gun. Rin aimed at the alligator shaped demon approaching the minivan where the sound of the crying baby was heard in distress.

She didn't think twice as she pulled the trigger and fired.

_1, 2, 3_

Rin counted as the bodies hit the floor. The poison that the bullets carried made a quick effect on the weak demons. Her eyes were dead serious, no fear consuming her body.

"Please save my baby!" Koharu cried out using her new found voice. She kicked Yuu in the face with the kneecap of her leg breaking the old man's nose. The old man grunted letting go of the young girl.

Yuu stared in horror as his hand was stained with blood. A shadow hovered in the sky as the flying demon swooped down to catch its tasty prey.

"No," he whispered in agony. He felt the piercing of its claws run down his head.

Koharu crawled on her hands and feet towards the minivan ignoring the gunshots and the roaring sounds coming from the demon cat warrior, who was aiding them. She didn't care that the demons were devouring the old senile man. All that mattered to her was the life of her baby.

"Koharu, come on, I'll take you to your baby." Kohaku called out as he handed her his hand to take. The girl half-heartedly reached out to take his hand. "T-thank you," She whispered in a hoarse voice that hasn't been used in a long time. Somehow, she felt protected with his guidance.

Making sure his grip was firm on Koharu's hand, Kohaku picked up adrenaline speed on his two legs and ran forward shoving his weapon at the oncoming beasts blocking his path. The curved shape sword was stained with blood along with Kohaku's own clothes.

The whistling sound of the wind rushing in the air was heard within the ears of everyone as they fought for their lives.

Sango's blade slashed through the abdomen of the flying bat creature watching as the guts splattered on the dark grass. "You are not getting rid of me so easily." Sango muttered as her fisted hand jabbed into the demon's forehead. The bat demon shrilled loudly hurting Sango's ears with the piercing vibrations going into her eardrums. "Argh,"

"Sango, new demons are arriving to replace the ones we've taken down. We need to come up with an alternative plan." Rin declared as she ran up to Sango's side.

"Rin, I appreciate the help, but you foot has not healed completely. You shouldn't put pressure on it." Sango said, as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I'm fine. Do you have anything in mind?" Rin asked, going back to her suggestion of changing strategies. Sango shook her head in disapproval. "I don't have a backup-"she was saying when a strong breeze blew by them.

"Watch out," Rin exclaimed pushing Sango away as a bird demon swooped down with its sharp claws to attack them. The demon managed to successful knock off the revolver from Rin's hand.

Rin exhaled out a deep breath as pain surged through her back and the taste of copper blood filled her mouth. Her hand reached in front of her to attain her gun.

The bird demon had an evil glare in her eyes as it swooped down to finish her prey. Sango who was lying backwards in the meadow reached for the revolver, raised the mouth of the pistol upward and pulled the trigger.

Rin's eyes became witnesses to the demon's head being blown off, before darkness consumed her. "Rin stay awake." Sango's distant voice was heard before her eyelids fluttered closed. They were four wide slashes carved onto her back created by sharp claws.

"Damn it, she's out cold." Sango cursed in a low voice before a white light caught her attention.

Actually the light had caught the attention of everybody in the field. The orb of light belonged to him as the light surrounded Sesshomaru's outline as he transformed into his InuYoukai form. The large dog demon snarled in anger and with his fast pace he swiped at the pathetic puny demons obscuring his path with his giant paws.

Although, the demons in the battlefield only had the intelligence to fight and pursue flesh and blood, they got the message that retreating would save their lives from being devoured by the huge beast. Most of them scurried and fled the scene. Others met their end on Sesshomaru's gruesome killing.

Kagome slipped out from the partly open door of the truck with success. She carried the small black box inside her mouth. The black cat ran through the field, filled with stained blood red flowers, trying to reach the girl named Sango. InuYasha explained to Kagome that these pills healed wounds instantly. _Maybe, this was what Rin was foreboding about, earlier._

Sango kept her eyes intent on Sesshomaru's figure as his giant dog demon form saved their lives. She was surprised that he was willing to go through such measures for a couple of simple human beings. When she first met him, she got the feeling that he wasn't too fond of humans.

_Is Rin that important to him? I wonder if Rin belongs to this demon as a faithful companion__,__ or perhaps as an object display to protect._

* * *

**Ending notes: **I finally finished writing this! This chapter was fun to write and getting to practice my writing skills on fight scenes. I really like the title of this chapter, I dunno why though. also, I was wondering if it sounds rude on my part when I mention the quantity of reviews I would like for each chapter. I really hope not. I want people to know that I'm not blood thirsty for reviews or desire my story to be popular with lots of reviews. I simply ask that in every chapter, because I need the encouragement and support to continue writing. Writing for my stories can sometimes be very hard. I'm pretty sure other authors go through this experience, too. Please don't judge, because of this decision. Thank you for understanding.

I hope to **at least get six reviews or more** before I update chapter twelve. I can't promise anything, though. See you until next chapter!


	12. A Peaceful Moment with You

**Author's note: Thank you for the awesome support! =) I hope you'll enjoy the SesshxRin and KagxInu fluff in this chapter. **

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here. **_

* * *

**I Hate that I Love You**

_(_**Part Twelve: A Peaceful Moment with You)**

* * *

_Where am I?_

Rin called out silently forcing her heavy eyelids to flutter up and allowed a white light to blind her. She brought up her hand to shield her eyes from the bright light. When she felt herself adjust to the light, she found herself sitting with her legs tucked to her side.

Her long hair strands covered her breasts from showing flesh. She was sitting casually naked in an infinite room with white walls. The room seemed to never end as no door was available to reach out and escape from this bizarre white room.

But, she was not alone.

A few feet away from her on the opposite side, was the woman called Kagome. The young woman with wavy hair that reached mid stomach was also naked and sitting in the same position as Rin's.

"Hi, my name is Kagome." Kagome introduced herself as her hand was extended towards Rin. Rin reached forward and shook the woman's hand before pulling her hand back.

"Where are we? Rin asked in a worried tone.

"I believe we're inside the barriers of dreams. I'm only temporarily communicating with you through telepathy." Kagome said.

"You sustained grave injuries from the ambush we received from corrupted demons on the meadow. Don't worry; you are now stabilized and resting in a safe place." Kagome explained, to refresh the girl's memory.

"I see…" Rin answered back feeling awkward.

"Look, I know we are not the closest friends in the world. But, I still want to show you and tell you everything that has happened to InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and me over the past twenty-one years." Kagome stated.

"Twenty-one," Rin questioned as she scrutinized her eyebrows.

"We have spent twenty years trapped in the bodies of common animals." Kagome said.

"It was the year before we were cursed that everything started to connect into pieces." Kagome declared.

"Sesshomaru never wanted to tell me about his past. So, it's just so weird hearing all of this information." Rin spoke out in earnest.

"I sort of figured that out. Don't worry; I'll try to inform you the best that I can." Kagome said with a smile on her lips.

"Kagome, I don't know why but I have this strange feeling that Sesshomaru's beloved was also involved with the happenings of that 'night'." Rin said carefully. She hoped she wasn't giving away too much of her curiosity in knowing more about Sesshomaru's 'special person'.

"I didn't think Sesshomaru would tell you about his- Kagura." Kagome was saying, but stopped herself from revealing too much.

"Her name is Kagura." Rin muttered remembering the beautiful woman by Sesshomaru's side on her recent realistic dream.

"Sesshomaru spoke about a witch or sorcerer which ever you would prefer. It was just recent that I saw a memory that dealt with the blood line of your family. Did your sisters have anything to do with this?" Rin asked. It was best if she changed the conversation.

"Yes, that's correct. I betrayed my sister Kikyo when I fell in love with the wrong man." Kagome responded.

"So, she punished you by placing a curse on you. But why did she take out her revenge on InuYasha and Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"I'm not too sure myself. What I think may be somewhere along the lines, but I can't be sure. Kikyo hated Sesshomaru because he didn't respect her or her mother's bloodline. That could have been a motivation to drag Sesshomaru into this mess. In fact, Kikyo has never been fond of demons to begin with."

"But she fell in love with InuYasha, who is half human and half demon." Kagome acknowledged.

"InuYasha started to develop feeling towards me when my sister Kikyo was sent away to a religious academy. I think Kikyo felt betrayed that InuYasha never responded back to the letters she wrote him."

Rin nodded her head in understanding as she digested the triangle love that started all of this.

"Since Kikyo knew that InuYasha felt something for me. She made sure that my curse was different from theirs. I could not communicate or have a physical relationship with InuYasha in the form of a cat. Not all Dogs get along well with cats, after all."

"It took me ten years before I could understand InuYasha and Sesshomaru. This is how I developed telepathic powers. My blood line did not come from Wiccans, so I'm not gifted with magnificent powers like Kikyo."

"So you were a normal human then?" Rin asked, placing her hands onto her lap.

"Yes, pretty much. My ancestors were priest and priestess, but that is as far as it goes." Kagome said before she stood up.

"I would like to show you my memories. I don't know if you'll get to see memories that I have from around the time when Kikyo no longer lived with my younger sister, Kaede and me; or, if you'll get to see memories when Kikyo looked after us, while my father traveled."

A wide black hole opened from mid air. Kagome stared at the hole for a few seconds before she spoke up. "Rin, I want you to become a witness of our peaceful lives before it was ruined." Kagome said, with a slight bitter tone to her voice.

"Umm, Okay," Rin said wondering what she would discover next.

Rin stood up and walked over to the black hole before hesitatingly pushing her head into the wrap hole before pushing herself completely into the alternate dimension.

***Blink***

Rin was standing at the edge of a grassy hill that led downward to a stream. Her surroundings reminded her of picture books based on farm villages. She wondered if this was the type of century that existed before the war broke out and brought destruction to the many lands that created Earth.

She was transparent almost like a ghost. It was probably a precaution to take so she would not alter Kagome's memories, while she lived through them. Rin's eyes traveled to land on a solitude woman standing mid thighs inside the stream's water.

'_I can feel Kagome's emotions and hear her thoughts in my head.'_ Rin speculated in astonishment.

Kagome picked up a round shaped pebble inside the river bank stream. She stared at it wearing a pensive expression. Only four months had passed since Kikyo was sent away to the academy of their father's choice to further her studies in alchemy and herbal medicine.

InuYasha to lessen his anguish had taken Kagome's company to ease the pain in his heart. Kagome had been alright at the beginning to be used as Kikyo's replacement, but she soon grew tired of being 'second' in his eyes.

Kagome had made her feelings and decision about this matter very clear to the arrogant and thick-headed InuYasha. After that InuYasha started avoiding her until one day he returned back to her and declared that he wasn't sure if he was in love with Kikyo or with her.

Nothing has been cleared between them and her heart unconsciously built more guilt for stealing her older half sister's boyfriend.

Kagome forcefully brought out the strength to put on a false, yet happy appearance on her face. She tucked the pink pebble inside her long skirt pocket and walked out of the stream with her skirt bunched up. The skirt was half wet but she didn't mind it.

The raven haired girl ran up the hill allowing her skirt to fall back to her ankle length. Rin followed silently like a shadow attached to the person it was bounded to. Rin knew that since this was Kagome's memory, she probably had a limit of where she could wander off to and be in.

Kagome slowed down her run into a steady walk as her sandals stepped the dirt pathway that would soon lead into town. Today was her turn to do dinner and she had to head home early if she didn't want Kaede to steal her obligation task.

Her chocolate brown gaze landed on a sideline tree where to her surprise she found InuYasha lounging on top of a tree branch. The hanyou yawned absently before his gaze connected with Kagome's intent stare.

They both silently stared at each other before Inuyasha grinned down at her.

"Want to join me?" he asked, modestly.

"No thank you, I have to get home before Kaede returns from her mission." Kagome replied back. She picked up a strand of her hair to keep her occupied as she walked by the tree. InuYasha jumped down from the tree and landed on his two bare feet.

He walked over to catch up to Kagome leaving his shoes behind, nearby the bark of the tree. InuYasha walked alongside Kagome with his arms resting at the back of his head.

"Kagome are you still mad about what I confessed to you." He asked, trying to break the ice between them. Kagome stared at him from the corner of her eye before she cleared her throat that was forming a knot making it hard to speak.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, InuYasha." She stepped forward to stand in front of him. This caused both of them to stand motionless in each other's company.

"How long do you think it will take for you to find out the answer to your doubts?" Kagome reached forward and tweaked InuYasha's triangular furry ear.

"I don't know. Maybe if I see Kikyo again, I will find the answer." InuYasha said batting her hand away from his triangular ear that twitched from the touch of Kagome's warm hand.

Kagome held back the melancholy feeling that wanted to surface. The way he said her name was so beautiful and filled with feeling. But, that was to be expected as InuYasha had spent more time around Kikyo than with her.

"Okay, I understand."

Kagome turned her head sideways. InuYasha knew that he was hurting Kagome, but he couldn't stop seeing her. He had to be around her, because without her by his side, he felt lonely.

InuYasha reached to cup Kagome's chin and turn her face forward to face him. "Kagome, just because I don't know what I'm feeling for you doesn't mean that I don't care.-

"I care a lot for you."

InuYasha then leaned forward and placed a kiss on top of Kagome's tender and soft lips. Kagome tried not to be affected by his touch, but failed miserably as her lips responded back to the kiss.

Rin shyly gazed away to give them privacy. She was still in amazement about being able to see InuYasha's true form.

_He's so handsome. InuYasha's eyes have that arrogant glow which matches the character I thought he had. And, he has cute furry triangle ears. _

Rin stared at the country side scenery fascinated, once more. She then noticed something that was out of the picture. A woman stood still with her gaze intent on the couple kissing on the roadway. Rin could not make the woman's features clear.

Rin turned to stare at Kagome wondering if she knew that her memory had captured this passerby.

Kagome had her eyes closed so she couldn't have spotted the woman who was staring at them from downhill. The wind could not catch the woman's scent and give her presence away so easily.

_Kagome doesn't know. Maybe this is how Kikyo found out InuYasha's betrayal._

"You want to know something. I'm going to invite you, Sesshomaru and Kagura to MS Juliet's party that is going to be hosted on that expensive mansion, they own." Kagome walked in front of InuYasha with a determined look.

"Feh, who would want to attend that boring party," InuYasha sneered.

"By the way are you trying to avoid the fact that we kissed, cause it sure looks like it." InuYasha stated bluntly.

***Blink***

_Huh? What's happening?_ Rin wondered as her surroundings focused her out of the conversation, and threw her into another time event.

Rin found herself standing inside a vacant household. Her honey brown eyes watched as the double doors opened to reveal a fifteen year old girl walking inside the house with two dogs following behind her. A black cat rested on the arms of the young girl.

The fifteen year old had mid shoulder black hair and was wearing an eye patch on her left eye. Rin watched as the young girl settled the cat on the clean floor.

"This is going to be our new home. No one will ever bother us again." Kaede spoke quietly. She gazed at the small one story house in earnest before she walked over to stand near the window sill of the window.

"I promise, I will watch over you guys and try to find a way to break the spell." Kaede said in her soft voice. The young girl knew that she was talking to herself. She knew that they could not understand her.

_They don't even remember who I am anymore._ Kaede thought silently as the tears came flooding out of her eyes. She had fled her home country and traveled across the continent. Kaede didn't want to be dragged into the small forming rebellion.

Rin watched with uneasiness feeling the anguish of the young fifteen year old inside her own body. She walked over to stand in front of Sesshomaru's dog appearance. Rin kneeled in front of the stoic demon and noticed instantly that something was different about Sesshomaru.

The dog had bright eyes. It looked eager to play as if it didn't have anything to worry about. The snow white dog barked catching his owner's attention. Kaede walked over to the dog wiping her tears off her face. "You know, I never liked you, but I sympathize for you. It must be horrible not knowing who you are."

The snow white dog cocked his head to the side not understanding Kaede as he brought up his paw to stroke at the girl's pant leg asking for attention.

Kaede gave a small smile. "Let me bring in my luggage I left outside. Then we can play with the ball, if you like."

Inuyasha barked at Kaede wagging his tail asking for attention, as well. "Of course you can join us."

Rin stood still on the floor feeling appalled at the realization. _'They don't remember who they are. They're just ordinary domestic animals.'_

Her wide gaze followed Sesshomaru who walked outside. _'Something tells me that Sesshomaru's real true self is dormant inside that body. He just doesn't know it yet.'_

Rin walked over to stand near the doorway that led to the kitchen. She stood there as she witnessed the months fly by with little recovery to their identities.

***Blink***

Rin felt a hand wrap around her arm and pull her backwards. Her honey brown eyes watched the pictures disappear and be replaced with white walls.

Kagome was the one who had pulled Rin back into the white dimensional room. "I'm sorry but there is only a limited of minutes that you're allowed to probe inside my head."

Kagome released her soft grip on Rin's forearm and walked to stand in a random spot. "May I ask what my mind allowed you to see?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I became witness to your happiness with InuYasha. I also experienced the sorrow of loosing 'yourself'." Rin walked over and placed a comforting hand on one shoulder and her chin resting on the other shoulder of Kagome.

"..Yes that was a great insult to our prides."

Kagome smiled softly being able to feel the sincerity and warmth of Rin. "If I were human, we definitely could become good friends."

"But, I already consider you as one even if you are a cat." Rin felt the closeness that linked them together.

Both girls stayed silent for a moment before Rin spoke again.

"Kagome, do you know the reason why you lost your memories? did it have anything to do with the curse?"

The young raven haired girl pulled away from the taller woman. She turned to stare at her with a serious gaze. "I don't know the reasons, but I don't think it was part of the curse to loose our memories. It just simply happened."

" I was actually happy having my younger sister by my side. She took great care us and helped us a lot."

"What happened to Kaede?" Rin asked, in curiosity.

"One day she disappeared and never returned." "The Wiccan conspirators probably killed her when they found her out." Kagome felt the bitterness of those awful memories.

Rin stayed silent as she stared into the white walls.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to wrap this communication up. I have to leave you to continue healing the wounds on your body."

Rin nodded her head in understanding as she knew that this dream realm was un-stabilized. Rin whipped her head to stare back at Kagome's smiling face that was beginning to fade away with her body.

"Kagome," Rin called out before the white walls grew darker and darker until she could no longer see anything.

* * *

Rin's dark eyelashes fluttered up as her eyes took in her surroundings. She was facing the ceiling of a house that looked to be spacious. The room was medium size and was adorned with few furniture and pottery.

She could feel her waist and up towards her shoulders wrapped in gauze bandages. Rin felt sore, but stable enough to move around a bit. _We must have arrived to that isolated town called, Sullivan._

Rin extended her hand and touched soft and warm fur. Her gaze drifted downwards to stare at Sesshomaru's sleeping dog form. A small smile managed to escape from her lips.

"Sesshomaru, wake up." Rin called out softly.

One of dog's floppy ears rustled slightly before his eyes turned to stare up at her. He had a serious deep stare. _"You finally woke up."_

"How long have I been sleeping?" Rin brought her hand down to brush Sesshomaru's furry back.

"Three days. Four, if you count today." Sesshomaru answered ignoring the urge to rumble in delight to Rin's caresses.

"Mh, I see. Kagome has been speaking to me in my dreams with telepathic." Rin stated, bringing her hand to rest on top of her chest. Sesshomaru stood up on all four legs and walked over to sit near her pillow that resting on the bed.

Rin wanted to giggle feeling his snow white fur brush on her face, but kept it to herself.

"Your face is regaining color." Sesshomaru acknowledged.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I feel like I'm useless for not being able to break the curse placed on you, completely." Rin started off in the conversation.

"Starting to bring your pride down when you're starting to recuperate from the grave wounds on your back won't do us any good."Sesshomaru remarked.

"I- I know you don't like talking about your past with me." Rin said not holding back the discreetness between their relationships.

"I tried to kill you once and it took a lot of convincing for you to accept the reality that you needed my help. But, my help has only been subtle. Sesshomaru, we don't know anything about each other. And yet, I'm afraid that you will leave my side."

Rin closed her eyes ignoring the tears running down her cheeks.

"When you look at me with those serious eyes, I can read the hatred you hold towards me." Rin said in an outburst of anger. Her eyes widened. _I- I didn't actually say that out loud did I?_

"Why are you speaking nonsense?" Sesshomaru muttered in annoyance. He used the back of his paw to wipe the tears that escaped from her honey brown orbs.

"I don't speak of the past because it brings bitter memories. Back then, something happened to the world I used to live in and I wasn't there to help my father overcome it. This curse took everything away from me."

"Including Kagura?" Rin dared to ask.

Sesshomaru was taken aback with Rin's intuition.

"She appeared in one of the memories Kagome contains in her head. I don't think Kagome can control what I should and shouldn't see. The mind simply allows me to see these things." Rin explained.

"… Kagura was my mate. She was expecting a child." Sesshomaru stated.

"I know my son is dead, but I don't know if Kagura is gone too. I presume she is dead, because I don't feel any bond tying me down to her."

Rin stayed silent hearing Sesshomaru talk about his family. _When he says her name, there is no emotion in there. Did his love for his mate die over the twenty year long absence?_

Rin took a silent sigh feeling guilt for being so naïve and selfish when it came to what she felt for Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo is responsible for this catastrophe. I won't rest until I have avenged the life of my unborn son and make **her** repay the humiliation **she** has caused me."Sesshomaru said with such loathsome in his words.

"I have never heard you talk this way before. Thank you for sharing this with me." Rin muttered holding out her hand for him to take.

"If this helps ease you then I'm glad it did." Sesshomaru said, passively. He took hold of her hand and allowed her to squeeze his paw.

"Do you still want me to be in charge of finding a way to break this curse placed on you?" Rin asked, as she pulled herself upright into a sitting position. Her back tingled in protest, but she ignored it.

"Of course, I won't take a 'no' from you. You have the knowledge for this task." Sesshomaru said, insipidly. _"It's always your presence that helps me move on…."_ He muttered in a low voice.

"It was my life, huh." Rin questioned not hearing his last sentence.

Sesshomaru's floppy ears caught the sound of familiar footsteps making their way down the hall to this room.

"Your boyfriend is coming to visit you. I will leave you alone with him."Sesshomaru declared. He stood up from his sitting stance the afternoon light rays hitting the back of his fur.

Kohaku pushed the door to the side after taking a small breath to calm his racing heart. The familiar snow white dog scampered out of the room as he stepped inside to find Rin sitting up on the bed and looking better than ever.

"Rin, you're awake. That's good news." Kohaku affirmed.

"Kohaku, do you think we could chat for a while." Rin asked.

Kohaku scratched his cheek nervously," Actually I think that's a good idea. I have something to tell you, too."

Kohaku grabbed a wooden chair and pulled it over to take a seat nearby Rin. "We…" she tried to say, calmly, but it came out shaky.

"Rin, are you okay? M-maybe we should leave this conversation for another time." Kohaku asked trying to be polite.

Rin shook her head, vehemently. "Kohaku, we never formalized our relationship. But, before we do, do you think we could date like normal couples, do."

"I'd like that. Actually, I have also been a bit uneasy about what has transpired between us. I think we were rushing to be together." Kohaku breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Yes, I think we were." Rin answered feeling more at ease with her consciousness. _Sesshomaru didn't protest when I expressed that he held hatred towards me. So, it must be true._

_Unless it isn't hatred, but then what is that emotion I can't decipher?_

_If things don't work out with Kohaku, I'll have to think about giving Sesshomaru an opportunity. I don't want Sesshomaru's rejection to ruin our small friendship. _

"Kohaku, talk to me about what's been going on in my absence." Rin inquired intrigued to know what she had missed in her long sleep.

_Sesshomaru's a demon after all and I'm only a human with a short lifespan._

"Well, I guess I should make clear that you were the first one to arrive to the port of Sullivan. Sesshomaru carried you here to receive medical treatment. Sango used Kirara to travel alongside Sesshomaru."

"For the rest, it took us two days before we arrived to Sullivan and found Sesshomaru waiting for our arrival. He then led us to your side where you guys were staying and resting inside this household." Kohaku explained as profoundly as he could.

"We're staying in a house here in Sullivan? Does the owner of the house feel comfortable with our presence?" Rin asked, her palm resting on her chin. _Sesshomaru saved my live. Does that mean that he was able to take his natural human form to bring me here? Why didn't he mention this, earlier?_

"Actually, this place is like an orphanage home. The mayor of this town allows travelers to dwell inside this large building, until the person staying here has decided to either, stay and find a proper place to live in or leave town in pursuit of a bigger city."

"Mh, sounds like a reasonable offer." Rin answered momentarily.

"Miroku, Koharu and her baby were heading to this destination in mind. But, are you and Sango going to stay here as well." Rin inquired thinking about why they were here in the first place.

"Actually, we are planning on staying here and remaking our lives anew like we should have done so years ago." He placed a hand on Rin's knee that was covered by a warm blanket.

"Rin, will you be staying here as well? I know that you have a home and a job waiting for you back at your hometown. So the decision may be hard for you."

"Kohaku, I'll have to think about it." Rin had a playful grin on her face.

The young man laughed lightly at Rin's frankness before he noticed her wince in pain. "I- I think I'll go fetch the doctor to come check up on you." Kohaku had a worried expression.

"I'm fine, but if it makes you feel better then go." Rin said lying back down carefully feeling the restrain of the bandages on her upper body.

"I'll come back," Kohaku said before standing up from his chair and walking out of the room. Rin closed her eyes briefly. _I would love to stay here, but if Sesshomaru leaves. Then I'll also leave to follow after him._ She thought with determination in her mind.

* * *

**Ending notes: **This chapter ended up being extra long than I first thought it would be, but I'm glad with the result.

I hope to **at least get six reviews or more** before I get to updating chapter thirteen. I can't promise anything, though. See you until next chapter!


	13. The Virtual Diva Has Awaken

**Author's note: I hope this chapter came out suitable. It went under a lot of persistent and much needed revising. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here. **_

* * *

**I Hate that I Love You**

**(Part Thirteen: The Virtual Diva Has Awaken)**

* * *

"Sango, there's something you should know about Koharu." Miroku said, as he settled himself in a chair. Sango was sitting in a wooden stool chair, a few feet away from him.

"What is it? Did you fail to mention something important or were you planning on hiding it from me?" Sango said with a serious face.

"The truth is that I did fail to mention something to you. It's just that its complicated, and it has to do with the decision on why we wanted to travel to Sullivan and leave behind our common city life."

"Mhn," Sango voiced out.

"You are a smart person, so you know that people have stopped traveling and prefer to stay safe inside their protected cities." Miroku said stating the obvious.

"Miroku, that is true. When your group first contacted me on the radio, I was surprised. It is uncommon for people, especially a large group like yours to travel such a long distance from your safe cities." Sango agreed on the matter.

"Originally, it was just supposed to be Koharu, the baby, and me. But Yuu and Kimba joined us, because they wanted to leave behind our original city that is full of crime and violence."

"…my profession is being a healing doctor to the community. Koharu and her baby are one of my regular patients that I attended with." Miroku said, getting to the peak of the conversation.

"I thought you didn't have a job, and if you did by any chance I would have thought you worked in security defenses. You know since you have the ability to create barriers." Sango said with an intent gaze on Miroku. _I guess I don't know a lot about Miroku, after all. Maybe, being alone without a romantic companion by my side has made me be a very rushed relationship type of person__._

"I learned about barriers through my uncle who has knowledge of such things. Sango, I hope you're not mad at me for keeping all of this away from you. But, since we're attempting to have a relationship with each other I thought it would be important for you to know why I will be spending the next few days with Koharu and her baby." Miroku said as he reaches out to grab her hand and hold it in his grasp.

"Miroku, I'm not mad at you, but it would have been nice if you had told me this earlier." Sango said, as a smile returned to her face._ It would have helped prevent me from thinking that you were also romantically interested in Koharu since you're such a flirt._

"I have dealt with many cases that lead to death, but Koharu's baby has a very intriguing case. There's a physiological doctor that lives here in Sullivan that can help assist me in treating this case to a better level. This is the reason for our traveling."

"I have another question Miroku. Does this have to do with Koharu not being able to speak? Even though just a few days ago, she spoke for the first time in years if I'm correct." Sango asked.

"Yes, that partially has to do with it, but the other is Koharu's baby. You've never seen the baby without her blanket covering her, have you?" Miroku said, asking Sango.

"Umm, no," Sango replied back. Her forehead was creased showing signs that she was thinking deep about it.

"Koharu's baby is how you would say… defective?" The baby has a chronic illness in her blood stream inherited by her father. Since, I met Koharu after she lost the capability to speak, I don't know much about her personal life. Actually, Yuu and Kimba knew Koharu a lot better than me even though I'm Koharu's doctor."

"Defective? Is the baby disfigured, Miroku?" Sango asked, intrigued in the case of Koharu's baby. She knew many civilians would be horrified and think the baby was a monster for being defective, but she wasn't one of those people.

"The baby girl has scaly skin from the waist down. But my case is focusing more on the chronic illness, because I have a theory for it." Miroku said getting excited about being able to talk about this newly found discovery.

Sango could tell he was eager, because of the sparkle light in his purplish-blue eyes. But, before Miroku could say another word, Kohaku came barging in into the room.

"Sister, Rin finally woke up! But, I think a doctor should come see her. I still think she's in pain." Kohaku said in a happy and worried tone for Rin's well being.

"That's good news." Sango said feeling relieved that Rin had finally woken up. They had all been worried that Rin had landed in a long-drawn-out coma.

"Alright, we must go fetch her doctor. I believe he's attending someone else in the east wing." Sango said standing up alongside with Miroku.

Although, Sango know knew that Miroku was a doctor, too. She preferred if the regular doctor that had been attending Rin continue to check up on her friend's health condition.

"Miroku, why don't you go inform the doctor that Rin has awakened." She addressed, politely.

"Alright, Sango, I'll go do that. You probably want to go and check up on your friend, right?"

"Yeah," Sango answered back. Her mouth was lifted into a smile.

All three of them exited the room closing the door behind them. Miroku reached out to place a faithful kiss on top of Sango's lips before they both walked off to their separate paths.

Kohaku followed his sister staying by her side as they walked back to the room Rin was occupying.

(Meanwhile, elsewhere…)

**X **

He ran his identification card on the door scanner waiting for the light to turn green. Once he was allowed to enter the restricted area, he hurriedly made his way to the lab computer that was located at the back of the room. He settled his walking cane underneath the wooden desk before turning the computer on.

The heavy cane shifted involuntary and ended pressing against a hidden keypad button that went unnoticed to the preoccupied scientist.

The screen light illuminated the dim room for a few seconds, before a password and username was displayed on the computer screen. Robert typed in the numbers needed to enter his password. It only took a minute for the computer to access his desktop and personal files stored on his virtual hard drive disk.

Robert scribbled out a quick note with the information he needed, before he hid the important document folder among other less important document folders. He then tucked in the small piece of paper into his pocket for safety precaution.

Robert then turned off the computer after signing out of his account. His almond gaze turned to stare at a particular capsule that contained a naked woman in its vault. He stared longingly at her peaceful sleeping face before nervously passing his hand over his hair like a hairbrush would.

"I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you." Robert whispered half to himself and to the beautiful sleeping woman.

The scientific doctor took a last glance of the lab before grabbing his cane and exited the room. He had everything set to put his plan into motion for his successful escape.

"Dr, Harada, everything is set for our departure. Naraku we'll never suspect anything." Katrina stated as she walked over to catch up with Robert. "Good then let's take off before Naraku returns from the conference he went to attend to in the far south military base."

Katrina nodded agreeing with the old middle age man before she led the way out of this hell hole they have both been trapped under for many years. Maybe, just maybe they would finally be able to have a taste of freedom that they had longed to reach.

Back at the lab, the visible tube capsule had automatically lifted the cover protecting the screen pad.

The temperature degree and status of the body that was floating inside the water liquid was becoming different as the red numbers on the small screen were rapidly changing course as it had gained authority to make changes. Robert hadn't realized that his cane had activated the memory of the reprogrammed computer which enabled it access to reawaken the confide person who was sleeping inside capsule 001.

Once, the body was unfrozen the mechanical cranes waited as the hatch of the capsule opened before the temporary immobile body was moved to the middle of the laboratory. The lifting machine had mechanical clamps; the body was transported safely.

The woman lying down on the light wave lab table lifted her eyelids receiving a strong white light to the pupils of her eyes. Her blue pool of eyes dilated being disturbed by the strong light. She didn't focus on her whereabouts as she tried to resurface her dormant memories.

**_*Flashbacks*_**

She watched as InuYasha leaned forward and kissed his younger half sister. Kikyo felt the blood rush down her face as she paled. _This isn't happening to me._

_My boyfriend is not kissing her. This has to be some sort of misunderstanding._

Kikyo brought her hand to cover her mouth. _What is this awful emotion that I'm feeling in my__chest?_

She felt the prick of tears at the edge of her eyes before they ran down her face like twin tail raindrops.

_******_

She gazed at the closed doors of the alchemy academy she had been forced to attend to. Kikyo still couldn't get the image of Inuyasha and her sister kissing out of her head. They had looked like they didn't even miss her one bit.

_I escaped from this place to be with you Inuyasha. But, all you did was forget about me._

In her agony and anger, she allowed her companion- The one that had helped her escaped- to return her back to the academy she had run away from not too long ago.

It was better if she returned to clear her thoughts and emotions properly. Kikyo didn't wish to talk with Inuyasha. He had said he loved her, but that kiss he shared with his sister didn't prove his sincerity.

"Kikyo, where have you been?" one of her teachers said as she approached the pale and beautiful woman that was standing near the doors of the academy grounds.

"Forgive me, I have not been feeling well." Kikyo said. "I'm going to head back to my room."

"Alright, I will send a nurse to check up on you, tonight." The teacher said amiably. The young teacher was pleased to see that Kikyo had returned. Kikyo had escaped two nights prior to who knows where, but the disciple sorceress had returned and that was all that mattered to Kagewaku, he was the academy's president.

Kikyo glanced back to stare at the teacher before she resumed walking to her destination in mind.

She did not go to rest in her room; instead she went to see the teacher's apprentice. She knew that that Naraku would be waiting for her with open arms He had been trying to capture her feelings for some time now. He was also a half demon, but he was very different from Inuyasha.

She allowed herself to lie to her heart for the very first time in her life. Darkness slowly eating her away,

******

"Did you know that the actual party is just about to begin?" Her soft voice said, before a cloud of purple miasma surrounded the property of the mansion household. The miasma coveted everything in its wake including InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Kagura.

InuYasha had instantly covered his nose with his sleeves in order for him to not breathe in the demon toxic poison. His dog ears perked up from on top of his head when he heard Kagome scream.

Kagome tried her best to pull away from the dead roots dragging her underneath the ground, but was unsuccessful as it finally dragged her down to its pits of hell. The ground below was cracked into many layers swallowing up its victims.

Kikyo's blue glowing eyes watched as they all were consumed in her powerful nightmare curse. The illusionary spell did great things with the minds of its victims. Her wicked smile was accompanied by a small laughter.

"It seems you are enjoying this more than I first thought you would," A deep masculine voice said.

His dark red eyes took in the beautiful view of Kikyo's talented powers. The ground had swallowed up whole its corpses and surroundings as the land was submerged red with fire.

"InuYasha, if only you hadn't betrayed me this wouldn't be happening." Kikyo whispered ignoring the man that was standing by her side- Naraku was the mastermind of this blissful plan. After much pursuing, he managed to convince her that violence was the best payback she could ever return to Inuyasha for the betrayal that had been committed. He had promised that her thirst for vengeance would be fulfilled if she stained her hands with blood.

"Forget about him, Kikyo."

"Was it not I that gave you the chance to get your revenge on him and all the people that have hurt you?" Naraku asked, as he stared into Kikyo's eyes. He knew that her heart was filled with darkness and that he had the threads to control her.

Kikyo stayed silent, before she turned to stare back at the cracked floor that had swallowed up Inuyasha and Kagome. The vines still had a hold of their unconscious bodies as it dragged the bodies back to the uneven ground surface.

This was the penalty for disrespecting her.

She closed her eyes ignoring the pang of guilt and the accumulating thoughts forming inside her head. She gathered energy particles inside her cupped hands before she released a spell to stop the beating hearts of her gathered victims.

Kikyo had finished chanting her most effective spell and watched as Kagome's body became surrounded in a soft transparent light. Her gaze then landed on InuYasha's chest as it stilled and stopped breathing air to his lungs.

***End of Flashbacks***

"Welcome back, Diva 001." the robotic computer greeted. "You were put into a cold sleep under the cryogenic preserved system." a hologram of a woman informed her as it appeared in front of the sci-fi lab table.

The nude woman brought a hand to cover her eyes momentarily. Her long raven hair covered her chest through waist down, giving her body some modesty.

"InuYasha," Kikyo said softly speaking for the first time since she woke up. She tried clearing her voice trying to adjust with her unused vocals.

"My job here is done." The hologram announced in her robotic voice before the transparency woman disappeared.

"Naraku…" Kikyo called out in an angry tone. She remembered clearly when Naraku took advantage of her powers. He had been after her Wiccan blood and the power behind it. She had miserably fallen into his hands.

Kikyo took in the dim lights of the room before she gazes down to stare at her pale young skin. "I'm supposed to be old, but I don't look anything similar to that age appearance." Kikyo muttered to herself. She was amazed that her aging had been stopped by time.

She looked around at the surrounding of the lab room. Kikyo found various tubes lined up with various women and men sleeping inside. Wires that were connected to the tubes reached out to concentrate the energy of the wiccans inside the large machinery.

It was a living life source sucking machine.

_So Naraku is using the descendants of Wiccan blood to create artificial weaponry. What is he planning on doing?_ Kikyo thought carefully.

She glanced at the plate number on top of the capsule she had once been residing in. It read Diva 001. Her magic had been used as the primary source stock for Naraku's projects. Kikyo felt strange to be awake again without having a single memory of what had been occurring in her absence to this world. She brought her hands to hold her head feeling broken. She shook her head in her hands getting angry at herself. She felt empty and manipulated.

* * *

X

X

X

X

Rin held the small orange pill between her thumb and forefinger. She was sitting on a wooden bench found outside in the circular yard surrounded by the red brick buildings, where people were offered food and shelter to stay for a temporary period of time.

Today, would be her seven day since she got the wounds on her back. Rin was no longer wearing the gauze bandages or seeing a doctor due to the fact that the cuts were healing miraculous at a fast pace. And that was all thanks to the pill she had invented with her smart knowledge.

As far as Rin could remember she had always had a knack of thinking up of scientific formulas to create objects out of them. It wasn't until her nineteenth birthday when she first started experimenting with medicine.

Her grandmother had always been proud of her knowledge praising her with homemade pastries.

These thought always made her feel a bit sensitive of having to resurface the memory of her parents.

She didn't remember much of her infant years. Although, she remembered clearly a hurtful memory that always followed her.

_***Flashback***_

"Look grandma! Look at what I picked up while playing outside." Rin yelled out as she ran to stand in front of her grandmother and her father. They had been arguing amongst themselves and Rin decided that if she brought them a present, maybe they would turn happy again.

Hanna turned to stare at the little girl dressed in a blue dress. She was carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. Rin's cherub face was tinted with a red blush from all the running and fun activity she had done outside the house.

"Oh, how lovely these flowers are." Hanna commented as she reached out to take the flowers into her hands. Rin smiled before turning to stare up at her father. "Daddy, what is a diva?"

"Huh? Where did you hear that word from?" her father inquired. He had a brown beard forming around his mouth.

"I… I found some papers in the kitchen table and that word was scribbled all over the paper with your handwriting." Rin said as she waited for an answer to her question.

"Rin, didn't I tell you that I don't like you looking into my personal work papers." Rin's father chided the girl raising a finger blatantly in the air.

"Yes, daddy," Rin replied back in a low voice. Her smile was gone.

"Robert, don't be mean and answer her question. She's young and curious it's not like she did it on purpose." Hanna stated defending her grandchild.

"Alright, I guess its okay. A diva is a distinguished woman, especially one that likes to sing. I chose this particular name for my project because I liked how it sounded." Robert answered as he kneeled down to be on the same stature as the six years old.

"Wow, so a diva is like a singing deity then." Rin said imaging a woman singing on stage like she had seen in TV commercials'.

"Is mommy a diva, too?" she asked.

"Yes, your mother is something similar to that." he replied back.

"Are your projects very important, Daddy?" Rin asked as an afterthought.

"Yes, they are sweetie, but so are you." Robert said placing a kiss on his daughter's flawless skin. "Your beard tickles." Rin protested and giggled out loud.

"Okay, it's time to brush your teeth and go to bed, young lady." Hanna declared before she picked up the child from the ground. "Will you help me put on my pajamas, grandma." Her childish voice asked, politely.

Robert watched as they walked up the staircase, before a knock came to the door. The knocking sounds at the door sounded kind of forceful and boisterous for a common visit.

His almond eyes hardened before he opened the door. His broad shoulders were stretched outward showing that he was not a weakling against the unwanted foe.

"The chief wants you to return back. He needs your assistance as his partner, again." The woman standing in front of Robert explained briskly. She had the most beautiful pink ruby eyes.

"Katrina, I won't go back. I thought I made myself clear to him." Robert protested.

Katrina shook her head to the side, strongly opposed of what she was about to do. "You don't have an option in this matter, Dr. Harada. I'm sorry."

"Wha-"Robert let out before three men dressed in soldier attire uniforms interfered between them and grabbed him.

"Let me go." he exclaimed as he struggled to unbind himself from the firm grips. Robert didn't manage to free himself as he felt a force knock him out cold. They had probably used an efficient maneuver to put him to sleep.

"We should leave now." Katrina said addressing her attention to the obedient men.

"Are we not going to search the house and kill the suspects that hid Dr. Harada's whereabouts?" Ion asked questioning his superior.

Katrina gripped her long strands of black hair between her hands. "I have always hated violence. Leave them be. Their innocent people after all."

Katrina was staring at the hovering shadows hidden nearby the staircase. Her gaze was casted elsewhere as she proceeded to lead them out and return to back home. "Let's head back to the w.i.t.c.h. academy." She called out with volume added to her voice as they disappeared outside the doors and walls of the cozy house.

"Daddy," Rin cried out with teardrops falling on the floor. Hanna had her arms wrapped around the girl's frame as she huddled protectively over Rin. "Shh, it will all be alright. I'm here for you, angel." She whispered.

_***End of Flashback***_

Tears prickled the edges of her eyes as Rin reflected the way they had dragged her father away from her side. She didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to him.

"Why are you crying?" Kagome's voice echoed inside her head.

Rin's eyes widened as she looked around for the source of Kagome's presence. The black cat approached her as it jumped to take a seat next to her on the bench.

"I thought I could only communicate with you through my sleep." Rin asked, silently. She was a bit disturbed that someone had invaded her personal space while she had been focused on her surroundings.

"I thought so, too. I can only hold up this conversation for a limited time. This task can be very tiring to this body." Kagome answered back. She curled her body up into an uneven round circle about her spot.

"What is bothering you?" she asked, once more.

"Kagome, I'm going to tell you something that I have never told anyone before." Rin started off. "My father one day appeared in front of his mother's house carrying a toddler of three years old. That child was me of course."

"I never remember meeting my birth mother. In fact, I thought about how intelligent I am and I came up with a bizarre, but most probable truth."

"My father left me in the care of his mother when soldiers had appeared in front of our house three years after I arrived there. They practically dragged my father away to an institution called w.i.t.c.h."

Kagome's cat mouth opened wide, momentarily showing her sharp teeth and rough tongue. ".. That's the name of the academy my father sent my older sister Kikyo, so she could get training on her gifted abilities."

"…that place is probably long gone by now." Kagome concluded. Rin had to agree with that. She knew that her father was never coming back.

"Kagome, would it be possible to create artificial humans carrying Wiccan blood?" Rin asked, uncertain.

"Maybe, it depends a lot on the scientist and the information too, you know." Kagome replied back using her telepathy.

"Yes, I guess it would." Rin said casting her gaze back at the orange pill in her fingers.

_ My father said she was like the Diva project. But, what if my mother was a patient used for experimentations. What if I'm the result of that process? _

_My grandmother thought her son would never become a father. She always used to say, 'your father is very shy around women and he's such a workaholic.'_

_I never suspected anything like this but Sesshomaru once had called me a Witch, because he thought my medicine was magic._

_If it's all true, would that make me an artificial Diva? Has my life all been a sham?_

_I have to find out the truth! And, to do that I have to get my blood tested…._

Rin's thoughts were serious and confusion radiated on her emotions as Kagome surveyed the smart girl sitting next to her.

"My theory is that I think I have half Wiccan blood. This would explain why I can help you bend the rules to the curse casted upon you and the others. "

"I think we should talk with Sesshomaru about this." Kagome said, getting a hint of Rin's thoughts.

"Do you think you can do that for me? I don't think I'll be capable of telling Sesshomaru this when I'm not sure if it's true." Rin stood up and pocketed the orange pill inside her skirt pocket.

"Rin, we'll keep this to ourselves. At least until you come up with a concrete truth. It is just a theory after all." Kagome answered diligently.

Kohaku's shadow gave shade to Rin's face as his presence obscured her path. "Sorry, I'm late. We should head to town now, before it gets dark."

"Okay." Rin replied back getting her composure back into gear. She had been waiting for Kohaku so they could head out on their second date for the afternoon.

"I guess I'll see you around." Rin said using Kagome's telepathic skill before Kagome closed the communication link between them. Her hand gave a soft pat over Kagome's silky curled back.

"Let's go." Kohaku said excited as he took hold of Rin's hand before he led her away from the wooden bench and the lounging cat.

"Don't worry about it too much. Go out and have some fun on the date." Kagome encouraged inside Rin's head.

Kagome dismissed herself from her friend before glancing off to the shade of the building. She was shocked to find Inuyasha peeing on the side bushes. Kagome meowed softly placing her paws in front of her face. _My eyes they burn. They burn!_

* * *

Sullivan had a large quantity of human population living in it. The town was large and had many two story buildings that looked old and worn out. Some looked reestablished and in better conditions than others. But, what fascinated Rin the most about this place was the fact that Sullivan portrayed an air of countryside and less of a city.

_I didn't think I'd find a peaceful country like this one. The change of atmosphere feels nice and different from the barren desert. Maybe, this is why Kohaku suggested I come live with him here. I bet he wants to share this small piece of land with someone else other than his sister's company._

Rin thought as her arm was wrapped securely around Kohaku's muscular well built arm. They both walked down the side streets of the town as other people skirted by. There was hardly any type of vehicle transportation in sight. They had spotted a carriage and a few horses being ridden by the town folk.

"I'm still in shock about finding out that Miroku has been Koharu's family doctor. I wouldn't have guessed that Miroku knew about medicine." Kohaku said as they arrived at the plaza.

They weren't far off from the pier where sailboats were stationed to take people out to sea.

"You told me earlier that Koharu's baby is sick, right? But, you haven't told me what she is sick with and why Miroku is treating it and didn't tell anyone about it." Rin asked, as her other arm reach forward to touch the pole they were passing by.

"Umm, yeah well… the baby is carrying the disease of the uncivilized demons, but her blood has an immunization against it. Miroku thinks that the baby may have the cure to heal the demons that have been exposed to the dark clouds that first started this reaction in them." Kohaku explained in a low voice to prevent eavesdropping.

"You mean this small baby may be the answer to stop the war between humans and uncivilized demons." Rin whispered with surprised intensity in her voice. "Kohaku, how do you know all of this?"

Kohaku casted his gaze down to the floor, preoccupied. He stared at their combined shadows on the concrete floor for a few seconds before he looked back up to stare at Rin's face.

"I was giving Koharu some company while she waited for Miroku and the new doctor to finish running exams on the baby." Kohaku said truthfully. He didn't want to lie to Rin and have a probability in losing the trust she had for him.

"Koharu wanted you to accompany her during that hard, but important moment in her life." Rin speculated as her soft grip lessened on Kohaku's arm.

"Yes, you're not mad are you?" Kohaku asked as his hand reached hesitantly to caress her warm cheek.

"Of course I'm not mad. It doesn't displease me that you help your friends like that."

Rin accepted the caress from Kohaku's gentle hand, but she didn't feel the magic she did when Sesshomaru touched her cheek. This made her feel guilty. _I knew from the start that this relationship might not work out because of my troubled feelings. Even so I still wanted to give Kohaku a chance, because I care for him deeply. I really hope that it won't be so hard-breaking for us if we break up._

"It's good to know things like this about you." Rin smiled and pointed over to a vender stall a few feet away from them. "Let's go see what they have. Maybe they have something nice that I'll like."

"I'll buy anything that you want." Kohaku said with a small grin they both walked toward the jewelry and accessory stall.

The young couple along with other people viewed the jewelry and clothes accessory the stall had to show and sell. Rin took in Kohaku's awkwardness knowing he was still getting used to the idea of being around other civilization. His isolation in that worn out town must have marked his life.

"I'll give a 20% discount to the first three buyers." The sale's man hollered out attracting more attention from the buying crowd.

"Kohaku, do you think you can buy me this bracelet." Rin stated with a polite smile. Kohaku nodded as they were being squished and separated in the small crowd. "Yeah, okay."

"I'll wait for you outside the crowd." Rin manage to say before the crowd pushed and dragged her behind them. She soon made it out of the crowded stall area.

The warm breath of the wind tickled her bare shoulders as Rin's gaze took in the plaza's nature surroundings. The barrier was different from her city. It was not build like a dome, but more like a transparent half cut bubble that allowed the sun and the wind to shine upon them.

Birds chirped in happiness, up and hidden in the tree branches. She liked hearing their chirping songs.

Rin walked away from the crowd that seems to be amazed by the seller's persuasive selling skills. Her legs led her to one of the corners of the square plaza. She stood at the edge staring across at a middle age lady who was getting on top of a stallion horse. The horse seemed to be a Mustang.

Rin was surprised that the woman had such strength to ride and hold on to the reins of the horse. She didn't see women like that, around anymore.

"I better get back to Kohaku." Rin said softly before she spotted Sesshomaru's dog form walking down the street. _Mm, so Sesshomaru is also wandering about the town. I should probably later on ask him about the transformation that occurred back in the forest. I'm intrigued by that__._

She turned her back again to the crowd where Kohaku was probably struggling to get out of. She was about to call over Sesshomaru when a familiar woman walked over to stand a few feet away from her.

"You are," Rin affirmed taken aback to find herself face to face with this woman.

* * *

**Ending notes: **I'll give a cookie to the first person who guesses right on the woman's 'mysterious' identity.

I hope to **at least get six reviews or more** before I get to updating chapter fourteen. I can't promise anything, though. See you until next chapter!


	14. Beautiful Day for You

**Author note: **All my dear reviewers get a cookie for participating! :) Thank you for showing me once more how much you like and enjoy reading this story.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here. **_

* * *

_**I Hate that I Love You**_

**(Part Fourteen: Beautiful Day for You)**

* * *

Rin stared in shock at the female demon. She hadn't expected to ever cross path with her again.

Sullivan was a place where it was surrounded by civil people and few demons. But, maybe this woman was a demon that had yet to come into contact with the disease plague. This woman was neither dangerous nor safe to be around. The female wolf demon smirked at Rin's startled reaction.

"It's good to see you again," Ayame started off the conversation. Her jade gaze stared intently into her honey brown eyes. "It's a beautiful day, wouldn't you say."

"W-what are you doing here?" Rin asked carefully. Her fingers twitched in anticipation to reach out and grab hold of her hidden revolver gun. Her mind told her that the wolf demon was no danger, but her body was against it.

Ayame was wearing a different outfit today that seemed to match with her jade eyes. The outfit consisted of a pink halter top blouse and a sea green colored skirt.

It was unnoticeable to the common human eye the weapon Ayame hid, but Rin caught sight of it. This was one of the reasons for her to be jumpy about the demon's surprising visit.

There was no way she would have been able to see it unless the demon had purposefully showed it to her.

"Are you here to take back Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, feeling a tug of invisible red strings being pulled inside her chest.

"Of course not, he's your responsibility. I saved him from death on a whim to disobey orders. I do not regret handing him to your care."

"Then, why did we cross each other's path again?" Rin's tense body seemed to relax.

"I came to visit someone. Of course, when I first saw you in the crowd, I recognized you and decided to come speak to you. I was certain that a visit from an old acquaintance would do no harm." Ayame brushed her bangs to the side using her right hand.

"What is your name? I remember introducing myself to you, but I didn't give you a chance to tell me yours. You were so frightened of my appearance back then," Ayame asked before smiling lightly.

"My name is Rin. Umm, does all of this mean that you want to be my friend?" Rin asked staring intently at Ayame. The words slipping out of her mouth had sounded terribly awkward.

"Well it would be nice to make friends out of my tribe, but I travel very often so I don't make a good friend, especially with humans." Ayame said truthfully. She was not planning to lie to the girl of her true intentions.

"Ah, I see." Rin said understanding the underlying of Ayame's meaningful words_. I guess_ _she's not so bad after all._

"Well, I hope we meet again, but for now I have to leave." Ayame said extending her hand out.

"It was nice meeting with you again." Rin said as she took Ayame's hand in her own and gave a soft handshake before releasing her hand.

Rin gave a last glance at the friendly woman before she continued walking away from Ayame and met up once more with Kohaku. Kohaku had apparently been waiting for Rin to finish conversing with Ayame.

"Was she an old acquaintance of yours?" Kohaku asked, as his left hand held on to a small bag in his disposition.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing her again." Rin said as she wrapped her arm around Kohaku's firm arm. "Mhh, I see." Kohaku replied back.

Ayame watched as Rin walked away with the male human. She was a little bit intrigued about this fact. "Don't tell me you're going to lose her affections to that human. I thought you were better than that." Ayame said addressing Sesshomaru's presence.

It was Sesshomaru who she originally came to visit. But, it had also been nice to get a chance to speak with Rin.

"_My personal life is of no matter to you."_ Sesshomaru replied back blandly. He knew that he should be grateful with the woman that had originally saved him from death. The wolf demon had been kind to him and had even given him another chance to live.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt like he was drowning deep into the underworld of death, but he could also feel that someone was trying to help him. His heavy leaded eyes tried to re-open until finally he caught sight of red hair like the burning sunset and green eyes like the forest leaves.

_Why is she helping me? Why do people keep helping me and giving me second chances?_

His body stirred in the hands of the female demon that had the familiar traits of a wolf demon. He HAD been defeated by a male wolf demon and now a female wolf demon was giving him her assurance that he would live to see another sunrise. How ironic…

"There is not much that I can do."

"But don't worry; I'm going to try to find someone that can help you." Ayame whispered under her breath. She held the snow white dog that was stained with his own blood, in her arms.

_This is the least I can do for you and your companions. Kouga can be a bastard, sometimes... but that's the only way he can prove himself to his clan._ Ayame thought, ruefully.

Her running pace was slowly coming to a stop as she took in her surrounding of the barren desert. Ayame's nose sensations could smell that a human was not far off.

There was once a long time ago that she used to dislike humans, but after an incident that dealt when she was a young pup made her mind change.

The human had helped heal one of her wolf companions and had asked for nothing in return. It was then that Ayame realized that not all humans were bad. Some of them still had pure hearts. Especially with the war that was in-between them.

She hoped that this human that was nearby would also have a pure heart like that human, which helped her in the past.

"I know you can hear me, so listen carefully. I'm going to leave you with a human I can only rely that this human will help heal you back to normal." Ayame explained as her arms continued to carry the young dog. The dog's scent was already becoming familiar to her.

"I do not know if we will have a second reencounter. The only thing I ask is..."

"..Do not come looking for revenge when you know that your opponent is stronger than you. After this you are on your own," Ayame heeded as her body was enveloped by a whirlwind made of leaves.

Moments later, Sesshomaru watched with half lidded eyes as Ayame reappeared in front of a frightened human girl. He listened to the conversation as he fought to stay awake and not be pulled back to the darkness. The dry blood staining his fur and his skin was starting to irritate him. He was never one to be murky and filthy.

"My name is Ayame; I'm from the white wolf tribe." The green eyed demon responded after a pause between them.

"Are you going to kill me?" Rin asked bluntly with a strong tone etched in her words.

"Please take him with you. Save him." Ayame said in a strong and kind voice before settling the animal in her arms on the ground. "What?" Rin asked in shock at the demon's request. Ayame affectionately caressed the dog's fur, before placing a kiss on top of his forehead.

"You're a stray dog." Rin mumbled out loud as she petted the dog's fur. She closed her eyes before reopening them with determination. Rin carefully lifted up the huge dog into her arms and carried it inside to her truck's passenger seat.

_Why did that demon have to leave me with this person?_

* * *

"Okay, okay. But remember you have me to thank for leaving you in her care. If I hadn't decided to leave you with a complete stranger, you would probably have ended being dead."

- "After all, I do not have healing skills." Ayame said kneeling down to pat Sesshomaru's white head.

_Ayame, where the hell are you? _

Ayame's ears flickered slightly when she heard the howl of her mate calling her. He sounded angry… again. _*sigh* There he goes again being a jerk._

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded back to Ayame's reminder. His stare was intent on Rin and Kohaku that were walking around the plaza. He had to admit that he did hold certain strange feelings for the human girl named Rin.

One of them was this jealousy that just wouldn't let him feel at peace with himself. Maybe it was time he took action into his own hands. Rin, after all, belonged to him and not to that insignificant human, Kohaku that seemed to think he was superior to him, Sesshomaru. This had nothing to do with affections. It was merely a pride of matter in business to him.

'_It looks like I'm just going to have to ruin this beautiful day for her.'_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Ending notes:** I know this was short, but I'm working hard on the next chapter. This chapter's purpose was to bring in the conclusion of Ayame and Kouga's appearances in Sesshomaru's life.

These two characters after all played an important role in Sesshomaru's life to bring him into Rin's life. I wish I could have added more Ayame/Kouga scenes in the past chapters, so it wouldn't feel awkward throwing them inside the story like this. Hopefully the next chapter will be updated before the end of this month. =)

Question: Mh, I wonder what Sesshomaru is planning to do? Ideas, anyone…


	15. Beautiful Day for Him

**Author notes: For today's update we will have no InuKag moments, but maybe next time. Please enjoy your stay in this riveting chapter. there's more author info at the bottom of the chapter. **

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here. _**

* * *

_**I Hate that I Love You**_

**(Part Fifteen: Beautiful day for him)**

* * *

Sesshomaru growled and slap pawed a Chihuahua dog that was trying to sniff his butt. The Chihuahua went running off yelping in fear.

'_Grr…' _His mouth was showing pointy sharp teeth. His dignity and pride were important for him and having a 'normal' dog walk to him to try and sniff his butt was an insult. Hopefully that small dog had learned its lesson. Sesshomaru noticed that he had fallen behind from his original objective and ran off using his four legs to catch up to Rin.

He was trying his best to hide and not be discovered by Rin. He didn't want Rin to know that he was the cause of her soon to be ruined day. His plan was pretty simple. Kohaku would be taking a trip to the hospital if possible.

Sesshomaru poked his head out from under a parked carriage and watched in envy as Kohaku placed a hand on Rin's slender waist. He expected to hear Rin giggling in embarrassment, but to his surprise she didn't.

Instead, she placed her hand on top of Kohaku's hand and was saying something before they both took their hands off of her body.

'_Mhh, maybe I should leave. I've never been one to follow my emotions, so why am I doing it now?' _Sesshomaru thought carefully as he put more consideration into the situation. Hesitation was never an issue before.

With that on mind, he continued to follow them until they reached a diner. He waited for them to enter first before he walked up to the front door and saw a vague, but familiar sign.

No dogs allowed

His amber gaze narrowed as he saw the reflection of a white dog on the rectangular glass frame that was scribbled with menu prices. It was times like this that he wanted his body back the most. Rejection and disgrace didn't get along well with his personal dictionary.

Sesshomaru walked back to the pavement road searching for something else to do to pass the time by. He spent a few minutes sitting down on the dirty floor before a noise coming from somewhere near the back of the store caught his attention.

Sesshomaru didn't give it much thought as he stood up and ran off in search of the noise. He sniffed the air constantly to figure out where he was going before he ended up entering an alleyway. It wasn't a surprise to him that he ended up walking in on a dumpster alley. There were many alleys located all over town.

"Hey dog, come here for a sec." a strong voice echoed down toward his direction.

Sesshomaru's eyes scrutinize the woman with wrinkles on the sides of her face that was calling him over. The old woman had to be out of her mind to be managing a small shop in such a shadowy place like this.

She was currently sitting outside of the small talisman shop in a wooden chair with a mat on the floor and a spherical orb on a small round table.

He walked up to the old lady wondering what she wanted. Surely, this old lady wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a common domestic animal and a dog demon trapped in such a humiliating body.

'_I guess it was this lady that was making noises back here. I expected to find something more interesting than a fortune teller shop keeper.'_ Sesshomaru sat down on his hind legs.

"You're an odd dog. I've never seen a breed like yours around here before." The old lady started talking as she took out a handkerchief and unfolded it to retrieve a milk bone.

She leaned down to closer inspect Sesshomaru's fur as she handed him the milk bone with a friendly smile.

'_Odd you say. You're the one talking to one.'_ Sesshomaru sniffed the bone taking precaution before he used his paws to hold the down the bone taking a lick or two.

"How about I tell you a story? Today's business has been slow and I've been bored not being able to talk with someone." The woman said settling her hands on top of her lap. She stared down at him as she started talking and telling him a story she had heard many years back into her adulthood.

Sesshomaru listened partially into the story as he enjoyed the treat he had been presented with. He'd never once thought he would give himself the chance to taste normal domestic food. He had thought it would be vulgar to eat such thing and had forced Rin to feed him raw and cooked human food during his stay at her home. But, he found out today that he quite enjoyed this type of food, too.

"This story is focused on two dogs and a cat that once took the form of humans."

"There was once a wiccan who discovered that her lover had betrayed her with her sister. She felt so betrayed that she swore to take revenge on them both, including a full fledge demon that she loathed and anyone involved with them.

Her path let her to meet a half- demon with the power of miasma. He helped her accomplish her revenge at a ball where her lover, sister, the demon, and the acquaintances were rallied up. There she vent out her hatred by killing them all, but what she didn't know was that her youngest sister, who also held special powers, was able to just conquer up a spell enough to save the lover, the sister, and the demon."

"These characters were saved by being transformed into two dogs and a cat. Their memories were destroyed and the younger sister took care of them until some conspirators came and killed her. It is not known whether the creatures gained their memory or still live, but the only way for them to break the spell is to ask the one who taught the younger sibling the spell itself."

The old woman paused momentarily in her story as she coughed in her hands. Sesshomaru's eyes were piqued in interest to find out if the lady knew more to the story. Where she had heard this story from?

'_It is the same version we lived and went through, but how can she know that this 'story' exists? Did someone talk with this old lady? Perhaps….'_

Sesshomaru barked in the lady's direction trying to persuade her to talk more about the topic at hand. He didn't know if it would work but it was better than just staying silent.

'_Who was the one that taught Kaede this spell?'_

"You really want to know, huh? Well, it is said that it was a beast that lived in a castle and met a beauty who was able to break the spell by making her fall in love with him and him in return. Supposedly, this is the only key to break the spell cast among those three victims." The old lady explained tapping her chin.

'_It's a joke, right? And, it looks like a bad one at that.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he rose up to his four legs giving his back to the lady. He walked off deciding to go and check if Rin had already stepped outside of the diner.

_I guess I must have bored him._ The old woman thought wistfully.

Before he could completely leave the murky place, he came across some guys huddled in the alley whispering among themselves-

"Hey have you heard the news?" a man with long brown hair and shades asked the dude next to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I heard about it. You're talking about how the boss killed two scientists that had tried to escape, right?"

"Yeah, the boss can be a nasty fellow. It's surprising how the word doesn't reach the police department here in this small town."

"Naraku sure is one cunning bastard." The third man wearing black scuffed boots and a trench coat spoke up. "He practically assassinated Robert and Katrina with his bare hands."

Sesshomaru, who had stopped on his trek was about to leave uninterested for the second time today. But, that was before he heard a familiar name.

"There's also another rumor that one of the wiccans has been awakened that stray from the project. I think she went by the name of Kikyo. I heard she was also killed by Naraku as she had tried to defy his plans." The fifth and drunk man said offering his information into the conversation.

"You know what? I think we better head back west towards Mycon Company before one of Naraku's lackeys pops out and cuts off our tongues or worse." The man with the shades said trying to ignore the shiver running down his spine.

The group of men all nodded their heads in agreement before they walked off down into the narrow alleyway ignoring the large white dog staring at them.

'_This information is interesting. Why was __**she**__ mentioned?'_ Sesshomaru found it abnormal that her name had made it out into the conversation.

And, if it could be true that Kikyo was dead? _'Then, who will I be able to aim my revenge towards too. Damn it!'_

"Bye Bye," Rin said softly as she waved and dismissed Kohaku before he took his own path. Kohaku gave a second glance at Rin before he walked off in the direction of the sunset with a small smile on his lips. It was a happy and sad smile. She would be hard to let go, but Kohaku would just have to learn to cope with it in due time.

Rin allowed a soft sigh to escape her lips. _I wish I could stop hurting all those close people around me. I knew from the start that using Kohaku would be wrong, but even so I couldn't stop myself. I must be such a shameful person. But, I think I did well in telling Kohaku where my feelings lie, instead of continuing to use him and hurt him more. _

As she walked back to her temporary home, she noticed that she was all alone. There were hardly people walking around_. 'I guess it must be the same as my hometown. They're afraid of what awaits them in the dark of the night.'_ Without really thinking about it she started skipping down the street, at that moment feeling her heart clear of guilt. She really felt that this day turned out to be a good one despite its bitter moments.

After all, she was still able to keep Kohaku as a good friend.

Several feet behind, a snow white dog trailed behind her. Of course, it was none other than Sesshomaru who was returning from his adventure in the alley. His bad mood had been pushed aside after seeing Rin so carefree and happy.

'_I thought that I wanted to ruin her beautiful day, but maybe it's not so bad after all carrying these emotions inside. I like it when she's happy it makes me feel those tingling sensations that can only be described as joy.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Ending notes:** I have decided that I will be shortening up the chapters. I don't have inspiration to write really long chapters anymore. Oh, btw I gave you guys an important clue that inspired me to write and create this story's plot. If, you use this then I think the story might become clearer to you now. Well, I'm in the mood for playing a questioning game today? Whoever wants to join in can just give me your answer on a review.

Question: **What is your favorite color and why?**

My Answer: One of my favorite colors is blue (look in my profile for the other colors). Blue became my favorite color because I like the shade of color it seems to create on someone, especially on the eyes. =)

I hope to **at least get six reviews or more** before I get to updating chapter sixteen. See you until next chapter!


	16. Take my Hand in Yours

**Author note:** You guys are the best! My personal thanks are given to all of those that answered my random question in last chapter's reviews. I posted another question at the bottom of this chapter if you're interested in participating again. Ok, now into some serious stuff. I've been having some readers that are getting confused with what I wrote for chapter thirteen and for the latest chapter about the old lady's story. Okay, for chapter thirteen I want to clear up that Rin is not a clone or experiment coming from Kikyo like readers are starting to believe in that chapter. I wrote about Rin's indecisive situation because she is noticing that her normal life has changed ever since she met Sesshomaru, and also wanted to focus a little bit of attention on her ability. I've noticed that I tend to write more than necessary, but that's just the way I work. I'm still trying to improve so I hope I won't confuse more readers. And for the last chapter, the story is true. Kaede is the person who 'cursed' well, more like casted an enchanted spell on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome. She did it to save their lives against Kikyo's death spell. After that she had tried to reverse the process, but couldn't find a way. This was her first spell cast and to her misfortune it didn't follow the same basics as the beast's curse. The clue I was talking about was the Beauty and the Beast classic French fairy tale and how it helped create the plot of this story. One of my reviewers (her favorite color is yellow) already figured it out; so go check out the review.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here. _**

* * *

_**I Hate that I Love You**_

**(Part Sixteen: ****Take my Hand in Yours**)

* * *

The wind rustled and hit against the panel of the window frame. Rin disheveled the bed sheets as she turned about in her large bed comforter. She was silently struggling in her sleep trying to escape from the dream that formed inside her head.

Sesshomaru silently decided to sneak inside Rin's room after not being able to find his half idiot brother Inuyasha. For the moment, Rin was not sharing her room with anyone so that made things much easier for him. His soft salmon colored pads stepped quietly over the wood floor as he hurriedly made his way over to check up on Rin's restless sleeping form.

His snout brushed past the tendrils of her smooth dark hair curving around her face. He stared at her features intently for a while perplexed by the frown on her lips. Without any hesitation, he leaned over and pressed a doggy kiss on Rin's face hoping it would calm her. _'Maybe, this will help you feel better.'_

After surveying once more that Rin was alright, he allowed his tired body to lie down next to the unused pillow. There was little space for such a large dog on Rin's bed when she kept tumbling with the sheets, but he managed to adjust.

He didn't know what compelled him to accompany Rin on this night, but he did it anyways. Sesshomaru realized that he had done some cruel things to Rin, because he wanted her away from him and his cursed existence. But something was slowly changing after seeing her get hurt and when he had felt the pain of not protecting her from becoming injured in the state she had been hurt. He now wanted her to be close to him, but 'there was still something' that was still stopping him from fulfilling that desire.

The next morning, Rin woke up when a loud whistling sound echoed down the hall and into her room. It was the morning whistle informing the people staying in the temporary homes that breakfast was served and they only had an hour to head to the cafeteria to retrieve the free food.

She could still feel her body restless from last night's sleep. Rin turned away from the window seal so she could face the emptiness of the other side of the room. She felt something cold against the back of her arm. She had thought that was rather unusual before finding out that it had been the touch of Sesshomaru's cool skin against her clammy skin.

Sesshomaru had apparently transformed again into his humanoid form. Rin felt her cheeks warm up becoming conscious that he had decided to spend the night with her. She found it strange that he had taken this form in his sleep, but decided that she would revolve on the affair on another occasion.

_This isn't the Sesshomaru I had come to known… what is going on? _Rin thought with a small smile on her lips. Her hand reached out to part his bangs aside to give her a better view of his crescent moon.

_I don't know why, but I feel my feelings for you keep getting stronger with each day. I wonder if my feelings will become obvious when you find out why I left Kohaku._

Rin hovered momentarily over Sesshomaru's masculine body as she tried to get out of the bed without waking him up. After she successful got off the bed, she grabbed the duffle bag Sango had returned to her a few days ago.

She blew her hair bangs aside with her breath as she gave one final glance at Sesshomaru's peaceful face. Rin then walked out of the room going somewhere else to change before heading over to the breakfast hall.

Her worries about if she had anything or was involved in any way with her father's projects had dwindled down last night. Somehow, something deep in her heart told her that she was the real thing. She was the daughter born out of her father and her mother's love, and that perhaps she had a mother who was not involved with laboratory experiments'.

Sesshomaru woke up not too long after Rin had left. He sat up carefully trying to get his consciousness back on track. Today, he was planning on telling the others about what he had heard from those men in the alley since he didn't get a chance to tell them yesterday.

He crawled over to the end of the bed using his knees and the palm of his hands as feet. At least that was before he registered his height and realized that he looked quite human. His eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he fell back on the bed mattress again.

"How did I revert back to normal? I don't remember taking anything." He wondered as he grabbed strands of silver hair.

* * *

"Good morning, Kohaku." Miroku greeted Sango's younger brother.

"Huh? Oh, good morning," Kohaku replied back as he finished pulling his hair back with an elastic hair band.

"You look like your doing well. How are things going with Rin and you?" Miroku asked as they both headed to the cafeteria. The hallway was partially empty as few people lived inside the building.

"We… broke up." Kohaku answered, curtly. He wasn't planning on hiding the reality that he was facing. But, he couldn't help but be annoyed that he lost to 'that' guy.

"Oh, I see." Miroku said catching Kohaku's mood. "Well, if you want some advice on ladies, I'm here for you when you need it."

"Hmm, thanks." Kohaku said going into deep thought about his other concerns. One of them was trying to find a new and permanent place to stay.

A moment of silence passed between them before Miroku spoke again after they entered the dining hall.

"Here's a good advice. If the relationship with Rin didn't work out well, in the end the best thing to do is try and find another girl. Don't stay too long in a depressive state, because that will only make things worse for you." Miroku said patting Kohaku on his back as if they were old friends.

"An example would be that girl over there. She seems to have been staring at you since we entered the cafeteria." Miroku picked up an empty plate before going over to the food station to serve himself some food.

Out of curiosity Kohaku turned his head to glance back into the direction Miroku pointed out. He noticed that the girl with brunette curly hair got bashful at being caught in staring and turned to face away.

"Ah, I guess Miroku is right. I can't mope every day for Rin's existence." Kohaku mumbled to himself. _But, it's still going to take a long time for me to my change feelings for Rin. _He then left to grab breakfast and join the others at the table.

"Morning, Sango." Miroku said taking a seat next to his pretty girlfriend.

"Morning," Sango said cheerfully as she leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, Miroku." Rin greeted from the other side of the table. She finished eating the last grains of white rice before picking up her duffle bag and empty plate.

"Are you leaving already?" Miroku asked, wondering how long the girls have been eating, before he had gotten here.

"Yup," Rin answered as she stood up watching as Kohaku sat down on the other side of Sango.

"Well, have fun on whatever you're planning on doing today, okay?" Sango said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah… I will. Hey, Kohaku umm are you okay?" Rin asked in a worried tone after replying back to Sango with a smile of her own.

"Y-yeah…" Kohaku replied back rubbing the back of his head, feeling awkward.

"Okay, well maybe we can hang out later on during the week." Rin said with a smile, assuming that Kohaku still needed more time to be alone.

Kohaku nodded as he shyly glanced at Rin's casual wear of attire today. She was wearing a light orange summer top and a yellow skirt. He wondered if she was going to meet up with 'him' that person who took various forms. Kohaku had never managed to get along with Sesshomaru.

"Bye-Bye," Rin dismissed herself from her friends.

She carried with her the duffle bag that contained her personal materials that she had brought along for the trip. The walk to her room was not that far off compared to her other companions' rooms. That was probably one of the reasons she was the first to finish breakfast.

XXX

Inuyasha held his head down to the floor as he digested the brief information Sesshomaru was informing them regards to subject at hand. The pang of pain in his heart was slowly consuming him.

"So…she's definitely gone from this world then?" He heard himself say to his companions.

"That is if the rumor is true. Aside of Kikyo's sudden reappearance and death we have to consider Naraku's presence." Sesshomaru said. He was sitting down on the wooden floor along with Kagome and Inuyasha as they resided their meeting inside Rin's room. It had taken a while, but Sesshomaru was eventually able to tell them about the conversation he had heard from the conspicuous ill-mannered men.

"Naraku has to be taken down for what he did to us. I say we get rid of the trash that is polluting our very existences. We may not know the reasons to why he is residing here, but they must not be good." Inuyasha declared full of resentment.

"Nyu," Kagome let out in a soft voice. Since the very beginning of this never ending search to break the curse, Kagome had known that she never had any real intention like Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.

She had simply allowed herself to follow them. Inuyasha, all this time had looked for Kikyo seeking to get a clearer explanation that would help him clear up the doubts and guilt from his consciousness, and Sesshomaru seeking for revenge to get even for the death of his family.

_'If only they could let go of these long searching aspirations. Maybe they can finally stop trying to look for an excuse to make up for their defeat twenty years ago, and continue living this new destiny we were given.'_ Kagome glanced warily at Sesshomaru's human body.

_'Sesshomaru is unknowingly breaking down the barriers of the magic spell and I think Rin has something to do with it. Maybe it's not her medicine of science like we all think it is, but maybe it is a medicine of a different kind.'_

Kagome and Inuyasha stood up to follow Sesshomaru. "I think we should forget about the people who caused this spell to befall upon us and try to focus more on breaking it and being able to live a new life." Kagome suggested knowing she would not get an answer.

They exited the room in silence. Sesshomaru only manage to walk a few meters away from the door, before bumping into Rin.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin for a few seconds before looking away. He was wearing a pair of jeans that didn't seem to belong to the stash of clothes Rin had brought along with her. That would mean that he had gone and stole the pants from someone else.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Rin asked feeling a bit flustered by his presence. She knew that she should have already gotten used to seeing Sesshomaru's abdominal muscles and lean arm muscles, but the truth of it all was that she couldn't stop herself from becoming embarrassed.

"We're going to head into the town to look for something." Sesshomaru said in his smooth voice.

"Wait, you're not going into town just wearing that, right? You could put on a shirt at least." Rin said crossing her arms against her chest implying that she was disturbed.

"I told him that earlier, but he didn't listen. He said that he felt hot. Maybe, you should give him a check-up. After all, you are his doctor." Kagome said, using her telepathy to talk to Rin properly.

"Isn't that right, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as her hind legs crouched down slightly before increasing her sprint on her high jump as she made to land on Sesshomaru's shoulder with gentle paws. She knew that Sesshomaru would kill her if she took out her claws and slashed at his skin just for balance support.

"Hnn," Sesshomaru turned to glare at the cat, who was sitting comfortable on his shoulder.

Kagome ignored the glares she was receiving from both the Inu brothers. She focused her attention on Rin wondering why she didn't say anything.

"…Have you guys noticed that this spell that has been casted upon you keeps getting stranger with each day?" Rin asked, evasively.

"It's not really strange. It's more like out of proportion ever since you came into our lives. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, cause I kind of like this new lifestyle we have better compared to the last twenty years of our lives." Inuyasha asserted out loud knowing that Rin would be able to understand her. He was currently taking advantage of Kagome's telepathy to add his own voice into the connection. He had learned how to do this after watching Kagome do this technique on Rin in their last encounter.

"See what I mean." Rin said as she stared down at Inuyasha's dog form surprised that she understood him. She sighed absently before settling the duffle bag down on the floor.

"Let's get out here before we run into other people." Inuyasha stated bluntly. He was clearly more interested in going elsewhere than just waste his time standing in one single spot. He had to find out the truth about Kikyo.

"And, would you get off of Sesshomaru!" He barked aggravated.

"Mmh, let me think about it." Kagome said softly enjoying the fact that Inuyasha was getting jealous; he was probably imagining something dirty with her in her natural human form probably being all over Sesshomaru.

"Then let's get going." Rin said as she stared into the direction of the trio.

"Who said you were coming along?" Sesshomaru turned to glare at Rin. He was already annoyed with Kagome's recent action and wanted nothing more than to yank her cat body off of his shoulder, but he decided not to just because he felt little compassion for Kagome's situation with his idiotic brother.

"I promise I won't slow you down." Rin said as she walked over to stand close to Sesshomaru. She shyly placed her hand on his chest reminding her of today's morning incident. "Besides I want to spend the day with you. " _Now that I think about it I wonder if he had been naked under those sheets…. What an embarrassing scene it would have caused if he had woken up at the same time as me._

"Umm… though I still think you should put on a shirt even if you're feeling hot." Rin said, knowing that her blush was visible. She stared up at him a little disappointed that he was not staring down at her.

Sesshomaru stared at the empty hall before them, concentrating his attention away from Rin's soft touch that was tempting him to try and do something uncharacteristic of his normal behavior, in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's knowing stare that she was giving him, knowing that she was up to something. It was obvious that their plans for the day were going to change.

"…Fine." _'This time_ _protecting you shouldn't be a problem.'_

"Yay, I'll be right back." Rin exclaimed as she moved away from him picking up her duffle bag from the floor. She went inside her room and exited out of the room shortly after with a shirt for Sesshomaru to wear.

Kagome jumped off Sesshomaru's shoulder as Rin handed Sesshomaru the button up shirt. Kagome then walked over to Inuyasha and made her way up to Inuyasha's head to settle herself down comfortably.

"Feh, and now you choose me." Inuyasha said grumpily.

Sesshomaru began to button up the shirt before he remembered something. "Oh, by the way this time I ended up transforming wearing some clothes. So you don't need to trouble yourself with today's uncomfortable morning." He said, guessing that Rin was probably shocked and feeling awkward around him after finding him on her bed.

He was actually a bit surprised to realize that she hadn't screamed or threw him off of the bed when she had woken up to find him by her side.

"Ah, okay." Rin said glancing at her feet before focusing on today's agenda.

"So where are we going?"Rin asked.

"Our plan for today is trying to find a man named Naraku and a company called Mycon." Inuyasha said informing their new companion of the plan.

"Why are you looking for that man?" Rin asked troubled of what the answer would be.

"We all want to take out our resentment on Naraku. You know the reason already. We hardly mentioned him in front of you, but I think you should be aware that Naraku and Kikyo conspired against us on that night." Kagome answered. She wasn't very enthusiastic about this mission they were setting out to do, but if it made Inuyasha feel better then she would be there to help him go through this.

-"He is a dangerous person." Inuyasha's eyes held a fierce source of energy in them. It was determination.

"We should take this slowly."

"You two can go and ask around town if you know where Mycon Company is, since it's easier for you to be understood." Kagome said, as Inuyasha started to walk off leaving Sesshomaru and Rin behind.

"We'll go on ahead and head west to try and look for Naraku." Kagome finished saying as she held on to Inuyasha's furry head, afraid that she'd fall off from being unbalance.

Sesshomaru and Rin glanced at each other before looking away from one another. _'I have the suspicion that Kagome wants me to be alone with him. _

XXX

* * *

**Ending notes:** I might edit this chapter and reupload it, but for now it stays like this. Question: Which is your favorite fairytale? Answer: My favorite fairytale would have to be Beauty and the Beast classical French version. I also like the Disney's version. =)

See you until next chapter!


	17. Hate Can Turn To Love…

**Author's note: I've been feeling sick for the past few days now so I haven't been motivated to post anything and I also had to study for an important test. So, it has been rough for me, but here's another chapter. I feel satisfied with it, but if it needs editing just tell me and I will try to see if I can fix it. Also, one last thing before I leave you, I wanted to say that feel immensely flabbergasted that an awesome artist drew some art pieces for (to go with) my story, 'I Hate that I Love you'. I truly appreciate this, I didn't expect it, and it totally made up my month bringing a happy smile to my face. I hope you'll check them out. I posted the links up on my profile page. :3**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here. _**

* * *

_**I Hate that I Love You**_

_**(Part Seventeen: Hate Can Turn To Love….)**_

_**

* * *

**_

She had known about the rumors running around the peaceful town. But, she kept quiet about it because she feared that her companions would go and create a commotion that might affect the civilians living near Naraku. After all an enemy could always be a threat to others.

_What am I to do?_ Kagome thought silently as she rode on top of Inuyasha's back_. I tried asking nicely for them to let go of the past and start anew, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru won't listen and reason with me._

Why does life have to be filled with so much hatred?

"Kagome, we are entering the west division." Inuyasha informed his silent companion. He had walked through various human crowds mingling with the shadows highlighting the roads. He knew that in their eyes they only saw a dog carrying a black cat around. No one would ever speculate in their heads that these two simple animals had once had bodies of their own.

"Mh, okay," the black cat answered absent mildly.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as the buildings in the west area had bigger gaps in-between them as they walked down the half empty streets. They encountered a few decent people, but most of them were ill mannered looking.

"Maybe they are still fixing this area?" Kagome remarked as she referred to the mayor of the town that was reestablishing areas around his town.

"Maybe," Inuyasha said as he turned over at the upcoming corner.

"So how are we supposed to find Naraku?"

"That's true…" Inuyasha answered thinking about what Kagome said.

"Shouldn't we look into how Mycon Company looks like? We don't know if it's a normal house or a fabric building. "Kagome inquired.

"Simple. We just use our eyes and our ears to listen for clues that will lead us to any suspicious place." Inuyasha answered before feeling the weight of Kagome on top of him vanish.

Kagome jumped down from Inuyasha's back and walked around him before blocking his pathway. The emotions her chocolate eyes revealed pierced right through the dog's golden eyes.

"I'm sick and tired of following. I think it's time I took my own course of actions into considerations." Kagome exclaimed anger wavering out with her words.

"What are you talking about idiot?" Inuyasha asked not taking into notice the indications behind her words.

"Inuyasha, I know this may be not the place to talk, but I can't take it anymore." Kagome expressed as she took a soft breath.

"I know you are sad about Kikyo's death and I know that all these years you have been confused about what you feel for me compared to what you felt for Kikyo. But, my limit to have compassion and understanding for you has waned.

"I need you to answer my feelings. Distance is slowly dividing us apart and I think you know this." Kagome declared as her jaw was rigid. Her tiny sharp teeth were pressed firmly against each other holding in hurtful words that she didn't wish to reveal.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said feeling his throat dry. He knew that one day he would have to confront this with Kagome, but he was afraid that he would mess things up again.

"I… Kikyo's death still hasn't been determined, but I admit that it did hurt to hear about it." Inuyasha explained trying to divert the conversation elsewhere.

"I know Inuyasha. I'm not a heartless person. But, what I want to know is if you love me?" Kagome asked. Her eyes were wide filled with sadness and if she could cry she would be doing it right now, but she knew it was impossible.

"You have always waited for me all this time. I... I think you deserve to hear my feelings and much more, but this isn't the indicated place." Inuyasha replied back using a soft tone. Kagome's eyes narrowed and speculated Inuyasha's sincere emotions emitting out of his eyes.

"Why?"

"…" Inuyasha stayed silent for a moment. His stare gazed further back from where Kagome was standing and stared into the direction of a suspicious looking demon.

"Because that man is about to leave and he is the only clue we have that will lead us to Naraku's hideout." Inuyasha exclaimed in a forceful voice before he ran towards the direction of a man wearing a jumpsuit, which had a bold label of Mycon written on it. He soon found himself chasing after a motorcycle scooter that was driving up the road.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whined out loud before running after him. _Why? I was so close from having his answer._

Inuyasha and Kagome soon came to a stop watching the employee walk inside a regular looking building. "Kagome, this is it. We finally found Naraku's whereabouts." Inuyasha said having an urge to smirk.

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha's ego was boosting to gloat and rub it on Sesshomaru's face for the lucky find. "Alright, we should return to the others." Kagome said getting ready to turn back. They needed a plan.

"Let's go." Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran towards the building ignoring Kagome's words. His eyes were trained on a hole in the left lower corner of the wall. The hole was big enough for him to squeeze himself inside the building's interior walls.

"Wait," Kagome called out. _Stupid fool!_

* * *

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Sorry, that I couldn't help much." The middle aged man said before tapping his hat with his fingers and walked off.

Rin gave a soft nod in the man's direction before putting the flavored ice Popsicle inside her mouth. She stared up at the blue sky filled with clouds floating around. A smile would have formed on her mouth if it hadn't been occupied by eating the frozen treat.

She walked over to the shade where Sesshomaru was awaiting for her to return. She sat down next to him on the bench. "My guess is that Naraku isn't that well known here. He has kept a private life away from these people. Somehow that brings me relief."

Rin held her ice Popsicle in her right hand as she spoke to Sesshomaru. She watched as his mouth formed a frown momentarily.

"It would seem that is the case here." Sesshomaru answered before staring at his lap. He seemed to be thinking about something important.

"Sesshomaru, you told me earlier that you were feeling hot. You know I brought that Popsicle for you thinking that it would help refresh you. So you better finish it!" Rin waved her Popsicle about as she got after him.

Sesshomaru allowed a soft breath to escape from his mouth as he glanced at the half eaten Popsicle in his hand. He took another bite out of the red flavored ice. He munched on the ice before turning to stare at Rin.

"I'm jealous of you. You got my favorite flavor." Rin said with a pout. In truth, she just said that so he could momentarily forget about making plans to kill Naraku.

"You're jealous over something so naïve as ice cream?" he replied back. "Let's change topic."Sesshomaru mentioned afterwards.

"Fine, I'll change topics. Mh, did I tell you that I like the weather today?"

"Yes, you did." Sesshomaru answered placidly.

"Did I tell you that my favorite color is orange?" Rin asked, as her shoulder touched Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"No, but I've noticed that you like wearing bright colors." He answered back. He stared at her shoulder for a moment before he finished eating his melting Popsicle. Soon the only thing he had left was the Popsicle stick.

"It makes me happy to know you take things like this into notice. You want to know something. I'm glad I met you even though we hated each other in the beginning." Rin said hoping they would be able to clarify their feelings.

"…..Our first encounter wasn't on the most amiable terms." Sesshomaru said remembering when he had threatened to kill her.

"Haha, yeah that's true, but now we are good friends." Rin hurried to finish eating her Popsicle, too. A small surge of pain cause by brainfreeze flowed through her body. _Oww_

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded silently. He turned to stare down at her before leaning forward to press his forehead against hers. Rin glanced all over his face noticing the proximity between them. She closed her eyes wondering if Sesshomaru was planning to kiss her.

She had yet to tell him that she was no longer dating Kohaku. Maybe, he wouldn't do anything and was just teasing. She reopened her eyes to watch in astonishment as Sesshomaru licked the corner of her mouth with his smooth tongue

The sudden stroke of his tongue on her face made her want to laugh reminding her of a dog licking her face which technically he was a dog, but she knew he wouldn't like it if she mentioned it. Her cheeks were flushed feeling bashful due to the endearment she was sharing with Sesshomaru.

"We are both finished with our dessert treats. We should continue looking for Naraku." Sesshomaru stated calmly his breath falling on her lips before he pulled away. He stood up and began walking away from the bench. Rin blinked a couple of times before she followed after him.

"S-Sesshomaru, umm I think we should try and rejoin with Inuyasha and Kagome." Rin recommended as she caught up to him.

_I should dismiss what happened between us for now. I don't want to get on Sesshomaru's bad side. _Rin thought silently.

"True, I don't see any point in continuing to wander around this area." Sesshomaru replied back nonchalantly. He took a look around his surroundings before reaching out to grab Rin's left hand and lead her away from the town square.

_I should have said it, but I couldn't say it. I couldn't say to her that I'm feeling something deep for her something words can't convey._

_XXXXXXX_

* * *

**Sometime later on: **

"Baka Inuyasha," Kagome spitted out in annoyance. She stayed in her corner of the cage wearing a grim expression in her eyes.

"Stop calling me stupid." Inuyasha said not being able to have the guts to stare at Kagome. He knew that it was his fault that they had been caught. He didn't know what they were planning to do with them, but he knew that it wasn't good.

The cage they were both trapped inside off had been deposited to a lab room where treacherous equipment of torture surrounding them. They were probably going to be used for dissection experiments.

"But, you are stupid Inuyasha. Who in their right mind runs into unknown territory unprepared?" Kagome seethed as she sat in the dark. "At least, Naraku doesn't know who we are, but then again he probably doesn't know we are even here. After all we were captured by Naraku's henchmen."

"Kagome, do you think I can apologize for my actions?" He asked hesitant.

"I'll let you apologize if you can find a way to free us from this mess you created." Kagome replied back softly. She was starting to regret the way she had been treating Inuyasha.

"If that's the way you want it." Inuyasha replied back. He pressed his large furry head against the bars of the cage. _I should have said it instead of avoiding her question._

* * *

_**Ending notes:** Please leave a review after reading! =)_


	18. One Step Ahead

**Author notes:** Thank you for the reviews I appreciate your support. Btw, Kana is older, no hating please./

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.**_

* * *

_**I Hate that I Love You**_

_**(Part Eighteen: One Step Ahead) **_

* * *

Her hand reached out to touch the cold marble wall of the room for support. Kikyo's legs were finally getting used to the equilibrium but she still needed some support. Her long straight dark hair swished from side to side over her bare shoulders.

If she wanted to get out of here and escape she'd have to be faster than this. _I guess luck is not on my side. _Kikyo thought silently as her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She had pushed the door open just moments ago to gain access to the room next door, only to find out that it was being blocked by Naraku's tall hovering body.

"Kikyo," He said her name with a surprising tone. Apparently, he hadn't expected to find her awake from her cold sleep.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a rising anger to his tone.

Kikyo glared up at the man with a hatred stare as she backed away from him. She didn't want his filthy hands to touch her body.

"Stay away from me or I'll use my power against you." She said, valiantly.

"You'll do no such thing. I'm much stronger than what appearances appear." Naraku said with a soft chuckle of mockery.

"We'll see about that," Kikyo said, her lips pressed together in defiance. She could detect it. Something was amiss from Naraku's body.

/

The darkness was lit by stray stars and a half covered moon that was tucked away by the smoky grey clouds. Naraku didn't seem to mind the darkness as he stood outside on the rooftop. His body was covered in sweat as droplets fell down on the concrete cement.

"Damn it," He cursed in a low voice. He brought up his left hand to stare as his skin melted away from his hand leaving skeletal bones, artery, and veins to show. Naraku knew the reason behind his dismay; his body was rejecting Kikyo's bloodline magic.

For many years he had been using and experimenting on Wiccan blood to create a better world. A world he could call his own and be the god of all mankind species. It was with his knowledge of science that he was able to create a disease that would allow him to infect the demon population. This conflicting problem soon brought the war against the diseased demons against the humans.

His plan had been a genius one, but he knew that he still had ways to go before succeeding his lifetime goal. But now there was a flaw to his plans. His body was betraying him. He knew very well that he had only a few days left to live.

"I will live on to see that this world has been recreated." Naraku mused silently as he took in the sight of the countryside town. _That is of course in the form of another being…_

Naraku's red gaze turned to stare at the young woman with snow white hair and pale skin. She had appeared to approach his presence. "I am all set to take my leave, Naraku." She said in soft void voice.

"Don't bring disappointment to me." Naraku affirmed coldly. He walked over to the young woman and placed his hand a little lower than on her abdomen. "Kana make sure to take care of your body."

"Yes," Kana replied back understanding her instructions. She knew that inside her she carried a new Life form that would take the shape of a half-demon being. This new being was the new body that Naraku would take over as his own body. With Naraku dying, he had made extension plans to be reborn with the same soul in the body of an artificial demon. Naraku had chosen Kana to carry this great responsibility knowing that she would not fail him.

"Let's go back inside. I will personally escort you out this town when dawn approaches us." Naraku said this as he led Kana back inside the building taking the precaution of wrapping his deteriorating arm around her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXX

"Their scents stop here." Sesshomaru informed Rin as she stood behind him. Rin stared wearily at the shabby buildings surrounding the property they were standing in front of. "Sesshomaru, I'm getting a bad vibe. I think it's better if we turn back." Rin advised as she tugged at his shirt. The night cool air was chilly to her revealing skin.

"No, I'm picking up another scent." Sesshomaru stated calmly as he tried to figure out why the scent was familiar. It was different, but yet similar to Naraku and Kikyo's essence.

"What scent would that be?" Rin questioned wondering if she should have carried her gun along with her.

"It's him. It's that rotten vile…." Sesshomaru responded back as he surveyed the area with precision.

Rin noticed Sesshomaru's shoulders stiffen as his eager to kill of that man named Naraku surged out. She placed a hand on his back,"Sesshomaru we have to leave and plan this more accordingly. Remember, we can't cause a ruckus and ruin the peace of this town."

"No, I don't want to take my chances of loosing this opportunity. Rin, this bastard needs to die."

"Sesshomaru-"Rin protested feeling a pang of anger and fear swell up inside her. Her headache wasn't making things any better for her.

"I want you to return back and stay with your friends." Sesshomaru said as he finally turned to glance at Rin.

Rin closed her eyes briefly before reopening them and placed a piercing glare in his direction. "No. If you don't leave with me, I won't go anywhere. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine." He answered in his cold tone.

"Sesshomaru, I understand how you feel, but remember that I don't know all the details." she took a step back watching as Sesshomaru's hand clenched up into a fist.

It would be better if he took her back before he left and returned back here to investigate further into the matter. Even if he did have the capability of protecting her, Sesshomaru had a feeling that Rin shouldn't get involved any more than she already has been complicated into.

Sesshomaru grabbed hold of Rin's arm and easily dragged her out of the heavy ill mannered atmosphere. Rin followed contently behind him wincing once in a while as Sesshomaru's grip was hurting her.

It had taken them a while, but they soon arrived and entered inside the room Rin was occupying. Sesshomaru settled Rin on top of her bed mattress and turned to glare at the wall trying to collect his calm and vigor.

He was aware that Kagome and Inuyasha's scent had disappeared around the area they had investigated. Knowing Inuyasha, perhaps they had somehow infiltrated the place without rising suspicion to themselves.

Rin rubbed her bruised arm, while awkwardly staring down at the floor. "I know you're angry at me…"

The persistent headache grew bigger causing Rin to feel pain. She inaudible held in her voice to not cry out in pain.

Sesshomaru heard her make a muffled sound as he tried to control the rage he was feeling. The silence finally got to him as he turned to stare back at Rin. He found Rin taking off her shoes with a wearied expression.

"…. Are you feeling okay?" He asked trying to sound blandly, but failed.

"I didn't want to tell you, especially with the circumstances that we both stand in, but I'm not feeling too well." Rin answered putting her shoes on the floor.

Sesshomaru stayed frozen stiff looking for answers for Rin's state of poor health.

" I want to tell you something even though this isn't the moment." Rin said holding her throbbing head. Earlier in the morning, she had felt just fine. Was her headache a forewarning of what was to come?

Sesshomaru silently placed his attention on Rin figuring out that it was her head that was causing her pain. For a moment he had thought it might've been her recently wounded back.

"I…. I'm in love with you!" Rin said expressing her true feelings.

* * *

**Ending notes:** Cliffhanger! I'm a little bit sad because I only have a few more chapters left before this story comes to a closure. Don't forget to leave a review after reading. =]


	19. The Love Approval

_**Author notes**__: _It's been a while. I'm sorry about the late update, but right now I'm trying to focus more on my studies and exams. I still write once in a while, but I find it difficult. Maybe it's writer's block? I don't know the real reason. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Don't forget to check out my profile page. You'll find a second link that leads to another lovely art piece dedicated to this story. Your support makes this story become awesome. =]

* * *

_**Part Nineteen: The Love Approval**_

_What did she say?_ He wondered absently as her words slowly registered his response. Sesshomaru turned to stare at her mystified expression with cool cold eyes. "This is not the time for emotional scenes."

"I…I knew you would react this way." Rin responded back as she stayed still and made no move to reach for him. Something deep inside her was helping her hold back the tears.

"Then, why say it?" he asked perplexed finding that Rin was saying the truth.

"Because I feel like I'm never going to see you again if you go off to fight Naraku." Rin replied back as she brushed a stand of her hair away from the frame of her face.

"You sound so absurd. " Sesshomaru walked over and sat down next to her.

"That doesn't matter to me. I know for a fact that Naraku has hurt many people including what he did to Sango's family. He was the one to provoke and create those deadly demons after all. I know you want your revenge and probably there are others out there, too. But you can't simply storm your way to Myacon property and do whatever you want without thinking of the consequences." Rin explained as she mentioned Naraku's hideout.

"I would prefer that you accept my feelings instead of filling yourself with resentment and hatred." Rin declared as she turned to stare at him. Sesshomaru also turned to stare down at her as his hands grabbed her shoulders firmly.

"…. I also feel something for you, but my thirst for revenge is bigger." Sesshomaru said having an aftertaste in his mouth. The words felt wrong. He knew he never did that as he always spoke with precision.

Sesshomaru even had to admit that it was getting harder to control his actions with these odd and strong emotions he had developed for Rin. It was an unnatural feeling, but he could not deny that it made him feel more alive.

"Then, you do feel something for me after all. Is it love?" Rin asked feeling uncertain, but she pulled out all her strength to reach out and press her lips against his own. A few seconds passed by before she felt him respond to the touch of her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Their lips moved in sync with one another as skin pressed firmly against one another. The sensation of their lips brushing against each other grew passionate as Sesshomaru tried to bring Rin closer to him. Their bodies feeling an emotion surge through them.

Her lips pulled away as she released a soft breath staring into amber eyes. She was starting to get sleepy as her eyes felt heavy.

"It's definitely love that I feel coming from you." Rin's soft voice reached his ears. She curled herself against his warm body holding on to his arm. "Please stay with me for a while longer." Rin pleaded knowing Sesshomaru was probably planning to flee.

"Fine," Sesshomaru answered as he wrapped an arm around her waist. _I do love you. _

XXXXXX

Dawn was approaching the dark skies as it lit its way through the heavy clouds. Sesshomaru disentangled himself from both Rin and the bed sheets as he made his way out of the room without waking Rin up.

He earnestly watched Rin sleep peacefully as he changed his clothes using some of the personal belongings Rin had brought for him to use. Rin snuggled her face against a pillow smelling the fragrance of Sesshomaru.

_I'll be back shortly. It's better if you stay here._ Sesshomaru concluded in silence as he held back the urge and temptation to kiss her out of her sleep. He soon made his way out of the room.

~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~

_Is it really you? Inuyasha….._

Inuyasha….. Can you hear me?

"Mh-hmm," Inuyasha sat up staring at darkness surrounding him. He couldn't make out any shadows inside the dark room.

"Inuyasha, I admire your loyalty towards my feelings. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't have allowed myself to hurt you the way I did. I am a selfish and greedy person."

"Kikyo? Kikyo, where are you?" Inuyasha exclaimed out loud. He glanced side to side and back to forth, but found no body to match the voice of the owner.

"I feel… sad, because you are trapped in a body that isn't suitable to love…Kagome."

"Kikyo, stop hiding. Where are you?" Inuyasha called out feeling his heart beating franticly. "Kikyo, I don't want you to leave just because my feelings for you have changed. I l- now have feelings for Kagome."

"I appreciate it whole heartily what Kaede and Kagome have done for you." Kikyo said with honesty. She stood in front of Inuyasha's dog form watching him transform into a human being as she continued speaking to him about her feelings.

Kikyo knew she could not be seen by body, but spirit form. The reason was this: When she had first awoken from her eternal sleep, she hadn't known what was going on. She had then found herself face to face with Naraku. She saw it coming, but somehow Naraku still succeeded in taking her down. He ate her alive wanting to take away her infinite power.

"Please, if you can, can you tell my sisters that I love them?"

Tears slipped out of his eyes hearing Kikyo's words. He knew deep down that these were her last words. Inuyasha didn't want these tears, but they continued to spill out of his eyes. But, it was then that he realized that he could see Kikyo's serene face through the blurry eyesight.

Her blue eyes were the most beautiful thing he could see in this dark mist.

"Kikyo, you're here. I can see you," Inuyasha whispered, a relieved smile on his face.

"Inuyasha, I want you to go now. Don't be afraid." Kikyo said as her hand reached out to touch his face.

Inuyasha knew what she meant. She was talking about his feelings.

'But, please remember to keep the good memories of me with you."

_Kikyo, you don't want to be remembered as the bad person. _Inuyasha thought silently.

The sound of a door closing was heard.

Inuyasha sat up startled as he awoke from his dream. He glanced around the dark room filled with shadows of the lab equipment.

"Kagome," he called out before hearing a soft meow.

Feeling relieved, Inuyasha took the time to stare down at himself. He felt smaller than ever and was wondering why he felt like that. With his own eyes, Inuyasha was able to see that he had transformed into his child self.

"Inuyasha, I want to tell you something." Kagome started saying before her eyes focused on her fellow companion. Her small round eyes widened when she noticed that Inuyasha had transformed.

"What happened to you?" She heard herself ask. She had been asleep and had barely woken up to find this new development.

"Kagome let me speak first." Inuyasha reached out and picked up the black cat settling it on top of his lap.

"I want to apologize for neglecting your feelings and making you feel lonely," Inuyasha stated truthfully.

Kagome stayed silent as she continued to stare up at him in silence. "Feh, I don't really want to prolong this anymore and I'm not going to use sweet words to lure you in. So, I'm just going to say it plain and simple."

"…." _Inuyasha, stupid fool_

"Even though you may hate me, Kagome….. I love you." Inuyasha said finally able to express himself. Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands pick her up and bring her closer to his face. "Umm, I love you too." Kagome said awkwardly as she stared at child Inuyasha. _His voice is just so soft and cute! And his doggy triangular ears…_

Inuyasha gulped before self consciously bringing Kagome's cat face closer to his. He then pressed his lips against Kagome's face, well nose and mouth.

"Nya," Kagome breathed out startled.

A soft white blinding light surrounded their human and animal form before they both fell backwards pressed against each other tightly. Inuyasha's hanyou form felt uncomfortable as it couldn't stretch properly, because he was trapped inside a cage. Kagome felt the same thing. Sheer uncomfortable

"Oi, do you thing you can bend your head a little more to the other side. I can't move my arm." Inuyasha complained. Kagome glared down at Inuyasha the best that she could. "We wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't gotten us stuck in this cage in the first place." Kagome exclaimed.

She pushed his arm up to place on top of her head. "Hehe, don't complain. At least I'm the only one who can see you naked." Inuyasha said with a smirk spreading on his lips. He crackled his knuckles in anticipation before he used his claws to slash and break the bars of the cage. The cage fell apart as Inuyasha carried Kagome out of the wreckage mess.

Kagome huffed silently with arms crossed against her chest to cover her breasts. She had a blush on her face as she allowed Inuyasha to settle her down on her bare feet.

"You know Inuyasha; you still haven't told me why you changed. I find it strange seeing as how earlier you weren't like that. Did something happen that I don't know about?"

Inuyasha scratched his cheek absentminded. "How about I tell you later?" He felt a little embarrassed to say that it was Kikyo who encourage him.

"Hmm, fine."

"So, what do we do now? We've successful manage to break the curse, but we're still in Naraku's territory. And, don't tell me we're going after him, because I don't have clothes to wear and I'm not going anywhere without clothes." Kagome prattled.

"Kagome, you trust me right." Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I do." Kagome responded back immediately.

"Then, take my hand and follow my lead." Inuyasha stated as he stood before her in all his mighty glory.

Kagome only became more embarrassed if it was possible. "Yes," She reached out and took his hand letting go of the little modesty she had left in her.

The sound of the door slamming open echoed in Kagome's ears.

* * *

_**Ending notes:**__ Please leave a review after reading telling me what you like the most about this story? =] I don't know if I'll be able to update anything on October, but I'll definitely try to update something before the end of November._


	20. I wish you were here

**AN: Happy holidays, everyone! I hope everyone had a good year. =]**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here._

* * *

_**I Hate that I Love You **_

_**(Part Twenty: I Wish you Were here)**_

* * *

Rin glanced to the side of her bed not finding the presence of Sesshomaru next to her. "Sesshomaru," she called out. She hoped that he was maybe inside the bathroom, but she knew she was just trying to fool herself. She briskly removed the sheets off her body and moved to stand in the middle of the room. She pressed her hand along her left arm feeling numb over her forearm.

_He didn't listen to me…_ Rin thought irritated. She made to change her clothes before walking out of the room. The breakfast wing was still closed as the barely visible morning sun declared that it was still early. A little bit before six A.M.

Rin passed by through some hallways before she knocked lightly on Sango's room. On the third knock, the door opened to reveal a wide and awake Sango. "Morning Rin," Sango started off on the conversation.

"Uh, isn't it a bit early for you to be awake?" Sango asked as a second thought.

"Yeah, I couldn't fall asleep." Rin replied. She had her face facing the floor.

"Come in, we can give each other company. Kohaku went to go help Miroku at the clinic's laboratory." Sango said with a happy tone. She patted Rin's shoulder before pulling Rin inside the room.

Sango walked over to take a seat on the stool picking up a nearby rag and continued polishing the hilt of her gun. Rin silently watched in amazement at the table stocked with weapons.

"Sango, I didn't know you had all this stuff. I thought you only carried your sword as a weapon." Rin said as she had walked to stand a few feet away from the table.

"Yes, well I actually have to use a lot of equipment against those uncivilized vermin demons." Sango answered truthfully. "You only carry that small handheld pistol with you, right?"

"Umm, yeah pretty much. But even if it is small, it's still powerful." Rin said reminding Sango of the bullets it carried in the charger.

"Rin, I have a question. Where did you buy the bullets for your gun?" Sango asked as she settled her gun to the side. She was curious about that.

"I made them." Rin answered, a little blush forming on her cheeks.

"That's interesting. If I had known earlier, I would have asked you to make me some. Instead, I went and brought some foreign bullets around town. They are said to have a powerful explosion." Sango said commenting on her latest purchase. Kohaku didn't know yet, but Sango was planning on returning back to her hometown determined to reconstruct it. Miroku was even willing to help by taking a part of the renovation team they were recruiting.

"Powerful explosions…. Why do you want that for?" Rin asked a half hearted smile on her face.

"I want to use them to kill demons, of course." Sango answered.

"…" Rin stayed silent.

"I mean bad demons, Rin. I have nothing against demons in general, but I really can't leave my slaying experience behind me. It's just a part of me, I guess." Sango said titling her head to the side.

"Rin, is something bothering you?" Sango asked noticing Rin's wariness stance.

"Actually, I wanted to ask advice from you. You see, I think the townspeople might be in danger if they stay unaware of the situation that is happening. "Rin started off.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked getting confused.

Sango stayed quiet listening to Rin talk about the predicament of Naraku and the involvement of Sesshomaru's revenge. Rin didn't mention the curse that was casted on Sesshomaru. She only mentioned the few things she herself knew about Naraku and Sesshomaru's plight.

XXXXXXX

"I'm so glad he's gone. That man is a creep." The woman with blond hair commented to her co-worker.

"I heard he took a woman from our department with him. I wonder what-"

A hand with claws reached out to attack its victim. The plan was to knock them out cold and steal the doctor's and apprentice's clothes. The procedure only took a few minutes as both Inuyasha and Kagome dressed up in the darkness of the room.

The surveillance camera zoomed in on the pale face of one of the co-workers who lay motionless on the floor. Initially it activated the silent siren informing the security squad of the break-in intruders.

"Kagome, are you done yet?" Inuyasha's voice came from outside the door.

"Yeah, I think so." Kagome said as she struggled to walk in the heels she had stolen from the female apprentice. The female apprentice lay unconscious on the floor wearing only her few clothe garments. Kagome grimaced down at the shoes before taking them off and throwing them aside before exiting the room.

She found Inuyasha waiting for her with an impatient expression on his face. Inuyasha was also wearing the clothes that belonged to a male doctor that studied within the science experimental labs.

"These clothes are hard to adjust to." Kagome commented warily. She noticed that they were both barefooted as they walked down the empty hallway. They took a sharp turn to the right.

"Feh, it probably has to do with the fact that we haven't worn clothes in over a century." Inuyasha said before stopping to stare around at their whereabouts. He had the urge to scratch his back, because the fabric of clothes was itchy on his skin.

"From what we heard in the conversation earlier, Naraku left this base and headed out of town. His supposedly course is to negotiate with the military located somewhere in Red Lake."

"Heh, I doubt the last part is true." Inuyasha responded with an irritated voice. _That cunning bastard played with us all. He is the cause of all our suffering. The only thing that irritates me more is that I still don't know what he is planning. _

"Don't be so quick to judge."

"Inuyasha, we should take the elevator to exit from the rooftop." Kagome advised as she stared at the box shaped container that had a pad lock of numbers and a key hole to insert up on the front door.

"I doubt it'll work. It needs a key." Inuyasha said as he poked the key hole with his claw. "We need to make our own exit." Inuyasha thoughtful stared at the far of wall that stood on the east side of the hall.

"No way, we're going to attract too much attention." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's arm. "Besides, I have the key. Well, I did borrow it from the woman back there." She took a key hanging from a chain necklace out from the skirt pocket.

"Is that even the right key?" Inuyasha stated with a huff. His triangular dog ears that were positioned on top of his head, twitch slightly. Someone was approaching them in a hurriedly manner.

Kagome didn't reply back as she inserted the key inside the key hole.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed when he spotted a troll demon that had the shape of a human body turn the corner of the hallway spotting them. The scent and horns on his head gave the troll away from his human disguise.

Kagome turned the key, but it didn't budge open the doors. She felt a tug on her arm before she felt the force of being dragged down the hall. "Inuyasha, what the-"She had been intent on scolding Inuyasha for his briskly maneuver, but the sight of the angry troll demon kept her quiet from her outburst.

"I found them. They're heading east." The troll demon communicated with its companions.

"You two, state your business!" The troll demon called out in his gruff tone.

They stood several feet apart as they stared each other. Inuyasha's eyes stared hard into the demon's eyes noticing that malice was what described this demon's intention towards them.

"If you come with me, I promise I won't turn you in." The troll stated appeasing.

_He's lying. He's trying to get me to lose my composure._ Inuyasha's teeth clenched against each other as he sustain the urge to attack head on. A small growling sound came out. He had to think about Kagome's safety. Kagome is human and she could get hurt easily.

"Alright, we'll have it your way then." The troll demon grinned. He rose his hand clenching causing the human tissue skin to break. A monstrous hand was revealed with sharp razor claws. The troll demon then opened his mouth that was glowing yellow from the inside.

_He's set out an attack. Damn it!_ Inuyasha thought silently.

"Inuyasha, what's the plan?" Kagome whispered as she felt Inuyasha lift her up and throw her over his shoulder. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the troll release a flame ball out from his mouth.

"I'm going to beat the shit out that asshole, but your safety comes first."

An explosion ripped down the hall-way, snarling along the ceiling and scorching the walls as it chased Inuyasha and Kagome.

XXXX

Rin stared up at the sky and the transparent bubble barrier that surrounded the town. She silently thought back to Sango's words of advice.

"_You should leave Sesshomaru alone. I don't think a mind filled with revenge is good, but I can't say that it is an evil thing. I have gone through that feeling when my father was murdered." Sango said truthfully. "Maybe, you should listen to your heart. I'll be here to support whatever decision it is that you make your mind up on. After all, that's what friends are for."_

"This town is beautiful." Rin mumbled as she stared as few people walked around the streets. Most people were still sleeping inside their houses. She had somehow found herself walking around town after her conversation with Sango.

"I wish Sesshomaru was here." Rin whispered. She craved for his arms to be around her again. To comfort and hold her

A loud angry sound vibrated throughout town. The noise brought out curious people out of their homes and into the streets.

Rin brought up her hand to rest on top of her fast racing heart. _That growl, it sounded like Sesshomaru._

* * *

_Ending notes: Don't forget to leave a review after reading. Btw, it sucks to have writer block, but somehow I manage to finish writing this chapter. =3_


	21. I'll be there for you

**Author notes: **Real life is keeping me busy and I'm finding less time to write. I hope I still have people interested in reading this story. =] I tried the best that I could with this chapter. I hope this chapter length is to the reader's satisfaction. =)

* * *

**I Hate that I Love You**

**Part Twenty-one: I'll be there for you**

* * *

He lost the control of his arm and felt the pain course through his limbs. He knew that he wouldn't be coming out of this fight, alive. But, somehow that brought him even more hatred, because he didn't have the power to destroy Sesshomaru. He had thought Kikyo had gotten rid of Sesshomaru, but it seemed that, that had not been the case.

He felt hatred and sorrow that he was going to die without being able to release his demonic power for this final fight. He felt hatred towards Kikyo and her calamities. The only thing that helped keep him satisfied was the fact that he was going to be reborn again. This thought helped assure him that death was not a bad thing as it would lead to his rebirth sooner than planned.

Naraku felt his hand rip through Sesshomaru's skin as they fought mercilessly with one other in the outskirts of town. His miasma traveled about poisoning the air that Sesshomaru was breathing in.

Sesshomaru grunted as the miasma seemed to be overwhelming his senses, but he used his speed to pull away from the toxins that had begun to enter into his wounds. Naraku laughed vilely, before his arm was broken off. That meant he was only left with his right arm that had was also very damaged to the point of shattering into pieces. It resembled that of a broken mirror.

"That smile of yours is very unbefitting of you. After all, this is only the beginning of our prolonged battle." -

A white light obscured the two demonic demons that stood inside the cloud of dirt.

Rin ran down the streets following the direction where she saw a flash of white take over the skies, momentarily.

_Sesshomaru, please be safe. _Rin thought precariously as she stumbled into a man who was exiting a truck that had paint chipped off from the sides. "Whoa, are you okay young lady?" The man helped Rin stand upright.

Rin nodded, before the man, assured that she was okay, walked over to talk with an older man that was standing on the sidewalk.

Rin stared keenly at the truck a conclusion forming in her head. It would be easier for her to reach him if she traveled with faster speed. Sango wasn't nearby to reach, so borrowing Kirara from her was out of the question.

She gave a quick glance at the owner of the truck who had his attention elsewhere, before she walked over and opened the door of the truck. She noticed that the car keys were still attached to the ignition making her feel more confident of her sudden actions.

She started the car engine before putting the car into driving. "I'm sorry, but I need this!" Rin exclaimed through the open window. She then pressed on the gas with force. The sound of the truck's engine and Rin's voice had caught the man's attention as he turned to see his truck drive away.

"Hey, that's my truck!" Carl yelled out as he attempted to run after the car. He didn't get too far before he stopped trying.

"I think your truck is pretty much a goner." His friend that had followed behind commented carelessly.

"I don't think it's safe in that direction. I heard that there was an explosion inside our town. That means someone has broken the law. The mayor is probably putting our town under safety lockdown mode as we speak." David conversed to his friend that had a scowl on his face.

* * *

Inuyasha pushed Kagome down to the floor as he had previously just busted through a wall to avoid the flames that would scorch their skin off. Kagome held on tight to Inuyasha's shirt feeling their heartbeats pounding at the same tempo.

"Inuyasha-"Kagome called out as he pulled away to stand up. A scowl was set in his face as he cracked his knuckles preparing to attack. "Stay here and find a place to hide." He said before jumping through the wall again to attack the troll demon.

The troll demon was caught by surprise having expected Inuyasha to have perished with his first attack. The troll howled in pain as Inuyasha plunged his claws into the troll's spine. Inuyasha grinned pleased that his aim had been very direct. He rammed his claws deeper into the tough skin breaking it apart trying to sever off the nerves that gave the troll mobility.

_No one messes with the people I love!_

"Stupid, arrogant pup," The troll demon growled as he rammed Inuyasha's body against the wall trying to get the hanyou to release him. Inuyasha found the fight bringing him into elation, instead of pain. It was an accelerating feeling.

Inuyasha pulled out his hand that was stained in blood. _Blades of blood should finish him off._

Kagome scrambled on the floor as she was on her knees looking around the dim light room for an escape route. She managed find an emergency staircase route, but found that she was not alone. She was inside a room that seemed to be occupying capsules of motionless women.

"What is this?" She asked staring at the women with pale skin and the red liquid their bodies were submerged in. The bodies were all dead and it seemed that they were preserved only to use for in any necessary conveniences.

_It looks like an experimentation of some kind. They're all dead._ Kagome thought in horror as she stood up from the floor heading to the exit route. The door was hard to shift open, but after a few tries of struggling, Kagome heard the door make a soft whish sound. It led Kagome to believe that the door was hardly used. She pushed the door to open wide, and a small smile formed when warm air hit her face.

She picked up an abandoned brick from the floor and placed it in front of the door to hold it open.

The view was plentiful as she stood on top of the fire escape stairs, but something caught her attention. She noticed that the explosion had caught people's attention as police vehicles' were surrounding the building.

_We don't need revenge. If we prove that this building is doing illegal experiments, then maybe, we can stop Naraku's malicious attempts from hurting more innocent people. _Kagome then took the first step down the staircase ledge. She glanced up to the door waiting for Inuyasha to exit through the door. She wasn't about to leave him behind.

Inuyasha jumped back through the broken hole on the wall avoiding the backup recruits that came to assist the troll demon. The leader of the squad seemed mad that the other troll demon had disobeyed his orders. The brusque man had strictly inputted that they avoid any commotional activity.

"Take the body away. The police department wants to investigate the place and we must hide evidence."

"But sir, what about the intruders,"

"Let them go. Right now we have to worry that the law doesn't interfere with our plans."

Inuyasha deciding to hear no more walked away from the noises heading over to where he spotted Kagome waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," Kagome said teasing. She stood up from where she sat and reached out to hug Inuyasha. His eyes were golden, but a tint of copper was visible.

"Feh, let's get out here."

"Inuyasha, you're not fighting anymore. It's dangerous. We barely recuperated our bodies back; your body is still not stable to fight." Kagome protested.

Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to get on his back preferring to not say anything. Kagome huffed lightly," I think we shouldn't attract any attention to us. Let's just use the stairs properly, instead of leaping off into buildings."

"Fine, it's not like I'm in a hurry." Inuyasha straightened up.

"Sesshomaru is already dealing with Naraku; I guess that leaves us to go find Rin and her friends." Inuyasha grumbled. _Why does Sesshomaru get all glory? I wanted to be the one to finish that bastard off. _He thought with envy and annoyance.

"I got a better idea, Inuyasha. I know a way we can help this town see the corruption that manifests them. We can use this exit escape to lead the police recruit inside the building."

"Feh, alright then, so what do you have in mind?" Inuyasha stated as he glanced at the raven haired girl that smiled in his direction.

XXx sometime later on xXX

_These strangers had come to me asking for help. None the less, I was left intrigued by their appearances that I decided to follow them and listened to what they had to say. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had met them before. Needless to say, I had no hesitations or doubts as deep inside my heart something told me that I had to help them._

Sango reminisced as she stood in front of a police officer wearing a serious expression on her face. The officer was thinking deeply to himself as he took in what Sango had informed him about. "I have my men inspecting over the building for anything suspicious, but they have yet to find something. If what you're saying is true then I will need the girl's declaration."

Sirius, the chief officer of the police investigation, looked into the eyes of the young raven haired girl. She was a young pretty girl, but her eyes told many unknown experienced stories she had probably gone through.

"Kagome, I need you to talk and tell the chief of what you saw inside that room, okay." Sango said encouraging Kagome to speak with the authority, man. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but her lips quivered.

"Take your time, miss." Sirius spoke in his deep voice. He could tell the girl was afraid and realized why this other young woman named Sango, had to do the speaking.

"I…. I was kidnapped from my hometown. T-they brought me here to lock me inside a c-capsule and d-do h-horrible things to me." Kagome stuttered. "I- I m-manage to escape with my life, but the other girls didn't. They're….dead." Tears poured out of her eyes.

Sango wrapped a comforting arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome can lead you inside that place and show you that she is not lying."

Kagome stiffened, but nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, give me a few minutes while I go and retrieve some of my men." Sirius said before he walked back inside the crowd of co-workers securing the area from civilians, so they wouldn't enter the premise zone.

Inuyasha, who had been waiting in the sidelines, approached them. He smiled lightly at Sango before he wrapped Kagome in a firm hug inside his arms.

"Thank you for helping us again. Is there any way that I can repay you back the endeavor?" Inuyasha looked at Sango with gratitude.

"Eh? There's no need. I'm just doing what I think is right. I know that it must've been tough for you to try and find your missing girlfriend. I'm just glad you guys were able to reunite again." Sango said staring into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Feh, well I just want her to be okay and to be able to recuperate and forget that feeling she was left with. Being turned into a victim to such extreme experiments, it's obvious these unhealthy people are committing illegal things inside that building."

"Mhh, yeah," Sango agreed looking at the trembling girl gripping Inuyasha's shirt.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to go fetch a friend of mine who's a doctor. Since he's here, I might as well take the advantage of asking him to do a physical check up on her." Sango said, before she ran to the direction of Miroku, who was arriving on the scene.

Kagome peaked up at Inuyasha, her face pressed up near his shirt. Inuyasha was no longer wearing a lab coat as he had changed to try and accommodate the role of worried boyfriend.

Kagome's plan had been well constructed. They had both decided that it would be best if Kagome pretended that she was a victim taken away and had manage to escape from Myacon. Inuyasha would be the worried boyfriend looking for his missing girlfriend. They planned to bring down all the co-workers that worked for Naraku and reveal to the city of the truth that the civilians were ignorant about. Kagome felt that human experimentation was wrong and that she had to do something.

"It looks like things are going well." Kagome said softly, her face still pressed against Inuyasha's shirt.

"Yes, it does. Things on Sesshomaru side also seem to be going well. Although, I can't see it, I can feel and hear something. "Inuyasha said as he whispered audibly only for Kagome to hear.

"I'm glad." Kagome mumbled. _I'm glad that Inuyasha isn't harboring resentment for not letting him join the battle between Sesshomaru and Naraku_. _I know that one day we will be able to recuperate everything we lost by rebuilding and starting anew a better life and looking forward to a better tomorrow._

+++++++x

The truck came to a stop at a curving road near the end of town. The view up ahead of the bridge, which led to the other side of land, was lifted up making it impossible to give passage to pedestrian travelers and vehicles.

Rin knew that Sesshomaru was a distance away from the barrier that surrounded the town and bridge. She could see blurry, heavy, movements out in the gravel ground.

She jumped out of the truck and headed towards the river stream.

Rin contemplated before she walked into the cold rushing waters. She walked as much as she could before swimming her way against the current. The current was not strong as the water led around the town's underground tunnels.

She soon made it safely across the river bank and ran up the steep rocks before traveling through the rocky landscape. Trees weren't found much around this area, but more up ahead the forest stood where she and her friends had gotten ambushed by the demons.

Heading away from that path, Rin was intent on following the path that Sesshomaru's dog demon form was visible. It had seemed the battle was drawing to a close as the movements that were hard to catch with the human eyes were becoming more visible and clearer to Rin.

Sesshomaru looked fine from her view. He didn't seem to be fatigue or wounded seriously. He was the only demon standing there alone. The enemy was not in sight. _I'm almost there. When I get there, I'm going to make sure I scold him for leaving me behind. I told him I wanted to be by his side and he left me behind. Stubborn dog demon!_

Rin brought her hand up to cover her eyes as a gust of wind hit her. The dirt in the air stuck to her wet body that shivered in the breeze. She opened her eyes as she felt someone grab her hands.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he stared at her with glaring eyes that seem to say, "You disobeyed me. You deliberately put yourself in danger."

"I told you I would be here." Rin said in-between huffs. She was trying to catch her breath after the strenuous exercise she had thrown herself into.

"Foolish woman," Sesshomaru said audibly. He pulled Rin closer to him. Rin's view was obscured, but before Sesshomaru had pulled her into his arms, she had witnesses a pool of purple slime and limbs scattered around the floor.

She could see nothing, but from the color of his shirt she could guess. Sesshomaru led them away from whatever had happened on the field. Rin knew deep down that all demons that an instinct to kill. She had fallen in love with one of them, so even though she didn't like the feeling of violence, she accepted Sesshomaru for what he was.

She was not ashamed about not feeling pain to see that Naraku's life had come to an end. Revenge had been thriving for over a century inside of Sesshomaru. If Sesshomaru was satisfied that this exploit of killing would help him overcome his past, then she would accept it.

She would accept it, but would not speak a word about this with him. Speaking about someone's death was not something she enjoyed to have over her conscious.

"Sesshomaru, let's go home." Rin whispered.


	22. Moving On

**Author note:** I'm super sorry for not updating for months. Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are the best. Here's the next chapter. This part is short, but I promise that next chapter will be longer. If anyone is interested in reading a good story, go check out my new story, "Dear S". I assure you, it will not disappoint.

**I Hate that I Love You**

**Part Twenty-two: Moving On**

Days later….

InuYasha pressed a hand on the dead bark of a tree. He remembered this tree from a long time ago. He used to climb on this tree and wait for Kagome.

His two companions surveyed the area. The area was vast and the once fertile soil and pathways were obscured by green grass and wild plants growing out from the grounds.

"Why are we here again, Kagome?" InuYasha asked. It pained him to see the hometown where he had met kikyo be turned to vast solitude. This was also the last place he saw his father.

"I thought it might do us good to come back here. I remember that you and Sesshomaru always wanted to return here, but we could never find this place until now." Kagome answered as she walked over to where her house used to be. Tears stung her eyes.

"Maybe, it wasn't a good idea."

"Its fine," Sesshomaru answered as he passed by Kagome. He treaded further into the wild savanna.

InuYasha followed after his older half-brother, already guessing where he might be heading to. They all walked for endless minutes in silence before they arrived on their destined location. MS. Juliet Romani wealthy western mansion was nothing more than rubble. The ground was split in half in the middle and wild flowers grew all around the grass patches.

"This is the place where it all began." Kagome said softly. She remembered Kikyo making her entrance to the party. She remembered how her sister poisoned the drinks that ended up killing many people. Kagura's baby was amongst those victims.

_I wonder what became of Kagura._

Kagome walked down a path separating herself from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Her gaze fell on a tree that was medium size. She noticed something peculiar about the tree. "Is that sugarcane?" She wondered in amazement.

_So, not everything is dead here, after all._

Seeing the sugarcane and how it had managed to survive out here in the wild made her remember how Kaede, her younger sister, had cast a spell on her, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. It had been a spell to save their lives from the impending death, but it had also been a curse. It was a curse that didn't allow them to live normal lives.

Now that the spell was broken, they could live normal lives again.

Inuyasha placed his hand on top of Kagome's hand that was resting on the bark of the sugarcane tree. "The past is the past. It's time to move on."

"Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea." Kagome answered closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru stood standing still near a boulder. The soft breeze of air played with his long silver strands of hair. He silently enjoyed the breeze.

_Kagura…it's time I move on._

He knew that she was long gone from this world. In truth, he didn't really miss her. He didn't know why he had been so compelled to come here. Maybe, he had hoped to rekindle a little bit of sympathy for that woman. He had finally taken his revenge on Naraku and avenged the death of his unborn child.

It had taken him a long time to admit it, but the truth was that he had lost himself in anger and agony. He had been angry at the world for condemning him to be trapped in the form of a dog. He had been angry at himself for not being able to protect his family. But, somehow Rin was able to save him and bring an electrifying jolt to his heart and awaken him.

He thought about Rin, who he had left behind. Rin had promised to him before he left that it didn't matter if they were miles apart. She said that she would always be waiting for him; that the doors of her house were always opened for him.

Just thinking about her made him realize that he missed her already.

"Hey Sesshomaru, let's get going." Inuyasha stated as he stood a few feet from his older half brother.

"Hn,"

Sesshomaru began to walk back the way they had come from. Kagome held firmly Inuyasha's left arm feeling happy. "So, what is going to happen to us, now?"

"Are we going to stay here and rebuild our old town? Or-"

"Kagome, that's just plain stupid." Inuyasha retorted.

"We should do things differently."

_Yes, this time let's live life differently and make the best of it all._


	23. Gorgeous ways of thinking

**I Hate that I Love You**

**Part twenty-three: **_**Gorgeous ways of thinking are love**_

* * *

The guests were arriving as they walked into the garden gazebo and looked around to admire the scenery and decorations located around the ceremony gathering. The garden was a beauty, one that had a polished wood dance floor, white pillars encircled the wooden floor, and the pillars had rose vines wrapped around them. Sesshomaru focused his attention on the people, who were coming in.

Some of the guest that he didn't recognize looked at him in speculation. Rin had wanted to invite some of her old friends to this special occasion and even though he felt uncomfortable, he didn't object, because what mattered most to him was seeing Rin happy.

Inuyasha walked around the benches that were decorated with white lace with orange and pink roses. He stopped occasionally to make small talk with some guests he recognized. Afterward, he made his way over to the front of the isle and stood facing Sesshomaru.

"You know…" He started, but paused as if he attentively weighting his words before he resumed speaking. "I'm glad that you found someone like her to love."

Sesshomaru's cold gaze softens momentarily surprised that his arrogant half brother was actually saying something worth hearing. Inuyasha 'fehed' slightly, before he walked to stand besides him. Inuyasha was the groom's best man, after all.

Shippo grinned at him from his front aisle seat, while Miroku and Sango whispered together about how today was a wonderful weather for someone to be getting married on.

The sound of a violin resounded through the garden, making every single person rise from their seat, knowing in their minds that the sound signified them to stand up. The wedding tune was played with the instrumental violins and cello in the background.

The flower girls walked up the aisle throwing rose petals on the red velvet carpet. Afterwards, the child that carried the wedding rings, which rested on a golden pillow, followed up the aisle.

Sesshomaru's attention stayed fixed on the woman wearing a white gown. Rin was in a dress with small beaded pearls running up and down her torso, a white satin lining running from her hips to the floor. Short white gloves were on her hands, and in her hands were a bouquet of orange roses. There was a lovely white veil over her head, covering her beautiful face from the world. The murmurs of the guests around him whispered about how she was lovely.

She walked down the aisle, her hem dragging in the rose petals that had been scattered across the red velvet carpet. When Rin was an arms length from him he reached for lifted Rin's veil, staring at her face, at her painted pink lips, the light eye shadow on her eyes, and the way her eyes shone with unshed tears. She touched his hand and stared at him, saying more than words ever could. With her touch, it reminded him that this was all real.

The Minister came up, a smiling man in his forties with twinkling brown eyes and dark hair, opened his book and made the motion for every single person to sit down.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Rin Harada and Sesshomaru, I welcome all of you for this marriage celebration. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these two people Rin and Sesshomaru, beloved to us, now make and to share in the joy that Rin and Sesshomaru are feeling as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. We rejoice and celebrate in the ways life has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand." The minister started saying.

Rin smiled feeling content being here standing next to the person that she loved. They had gone to hard obstacles in life to realize the love they both held for one another. The huge ordeal of breaking a curse from her three friends and liberating them from the shame they carried from their pasts made her feel like she had grown up a lot on this learning experience.

"….marriage is even deeper than commitment. It is a covenant - a covenant that says:  
I love you. I trust you. I will be here for you when you are hurting, and when I am hurting, I will not leave."

Rin and Sesshomaru gave each other secret glances as the minster continued speaking about the wisdom of marriage and love. Rin had managed to successful hold back her tears as her heartbeat continued to pound in excitement and nervousness.

"Rin will you take Sesshomaru to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and protect him and forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death, do you apart?"

"I do" Rin spoke nervously, but firm on her motivation.

"Sesshomaru will you take Rin to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her and forsaking all others to be faithful to her until death, do you apart?"

"I do" Sesshomaru said, with pride shining in his eyes.

The minister smiled at them before commencing," Please repeat after me:  
I, Rin/Sesshomaru take you Sesshomaru/Rin to be my husband/wife, and my better half. I will take care and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you. I take you for my husband/wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath."

Rin and Sesshomaru repeated after the minister's words with content gazes as the words being spoken were engraved into their hearts.

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Rin and Sesshomaru exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other without end. Bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity.

The minister turned to stare at Sesshomaru," take this ring and place it on her finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me:

"_With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you._"

Sesshomaru nodded, and picked the wedding ring, placing the gold band over Rin's ring finger. Rin's face softened as she continued to hold his hand in hers. His lips brushed her hand, and she knew he was thanking her for loving him with all her soul.

The minister then turned to face Rin," take this ring and place it on finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me:

"_With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you._"

Rin spoke softly as she in return placed a gold band with diamonds and one topaz stone on his ring finger. The topaz stone represented the color of Sesshomaru's eyes.

"As a ceaseless reminder of this hour, and of the promise you have made to each other, these rings also speak of the oneness you now experience as husband and wife."

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand lightly affirming Rin that they would almost be husband and wife.

"They have both affirmed, in love and knowledge of the other, I declare that Rin and Sesshomaru are now wife and husband. You may kiss your bride." The Minister gave them a look that expressed his condolence to them both about their everlasting love.

Sesshomaru took Rin in his arms, and he heard some of the women sobbing quietly. He didn't pay any attention to the noises as he stared into Rin's warm and beautiful eyes.

His mouth met hers and he felt a surge of excitement rush thought his body. Rin could see a bright shining light behind her closed eyelids. Rin kissed him back, and as they released each other, their union was complete.

The end of the ceremony came to a closing and Rin and Sesshomaru walked down the aisle arm in arm. They both walked around the benches and soon walked into the gazebo area of the garden where the dance floor was displayed out for them.

They both allowed Kagome to take quick snapshots of them. Kagome had tears running down her face of joy as she reached out to congratulate the newly wed couple.

"I'm so happy for you, two." Kagome exclaimed as she hugged Rin to her body. Sesshomaru stood silently next to the hugging women. He smiled lightly enjoying watching Rin's happy expressions.

Inuyasha then walked over and took Kagome's hand in his and began leading her away from the couple. He gave the signal to the musicians so they could commence the first wedding dance song for the married couple.

The wedding song started playing and Sesshomaru took Rin into his arms and led her into the dance floor. A light piano tune filled the air, and Sesshomaru swayed Rin to the beat, cherishing the warmth of her in his arms. Rin looked at him, tears filling her eyes, a blush staining her cheeks a wonderful shade of red. He continued to spin her, gripping her back, waltzing her around the floor.

The song ended, and everyone clapped, and then an upbeat song resounded throughout the area. They split cake and did several champagne celebrations between the close people that wished them a happy life together. Rin had thanked everyone passionately for the wedding presents.

The party was soon coming to an end with the guests leaving."Did I tell you how much I love you, my beloved husband?" Rin turned to stare at Sesshomaru, before reaching in to place a passionate kiss on his lips. The kiss seemed to intoxicate them both as they held each other.

* * *

Xxx

Rin laughed lightly as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer pressing his body against her own. Rin stared into Sesshomaru's firm, but heated gaze. Her lips waited in anticipation for Sesshomaru to press his mouth against hers.

He stared into his beautiful wife's eyes, before closing the small gap between each other, as he pressed his lips against hers. Sesshomaru softly licked her lips before he kissed Rin, deeply and fierce.

Rin's hand gripped his shoulder enjoying his hot, searing kisses. Her right leg tangled itself in his silver long hair as she pressed her body firmer against his own. She then threw the white bed sheets over their naked bodies. Giggles and sounds of pleasure escalated and echoed inside the bedroom.

Night soon became day and with the morning sun came a phone call. It was her boss requesting Rin to show up to work. An important cargo was arriving today and he needed Rin to come back to work. Her boss felt bad to call her when she was on her Honeymoon vacation, but this cargo was being delivered under Rin's name and he needed her to go to the warehouses and sign the necessary documents.

"Well do you want to go with me?" Rin asked as she dropped the blanket to the carpet and picked up her clothes from the floor. Sesshomaru lay on the bed with his head on Rin's animal figurine pillow. His gaze stared at her smooth bare back.

"After all, this is our quality time." Rin added, as she lifted the jeans up to her waist.

"It can wait." Sesshomaru finally answered. He wasn't in the mood to go and watch Rin work on inspecting if the arrival of the merchandised had been safely delivered to the warehouse storage Rin owned. He was too tired.

"How about you stay and I go. I promise I'll be back by dinner." Rin said with a smile noticing that Sesshomaru was falling asleep. He looked peaceful and relaxed.

After finishing dressing up, she walked out of the room and out of the house with her equipment tools packed up in the duffel bag. Before her boss had called, she had already gotten a call from Sango that the antidote that Miroku and his friend had been working on was complete. They had sent a crate filled with the antidote to her. They wanted her to work on creating bullets that were stable enough to deliver the antidote to uncivilized demons. Miroku was hoping that this antidote would finally be the one to cure the phenomenon of the uncivilized and incurable demons that had made the world go into chaos.

Sango didn't believe in such miracles, but she was there to support Miroku as he had done with her. Right now, Sango was happy being able to restore the city ruins with the help she was being given.

The bullets wouldn't be easy to create as it might take her days to be able to create something similar as she had been able to do in the past. Her gift to create products that shouldn't be allowed to exist was still present, but Rin tried to not use it anymore.

Rin drove down the streets of her hometown as she headed to the warehouse storage. The radio played an upbeat song as Rin hummed along with the tune.

Seven months had passed by since she and Sesshomaru returned back to her hometown. She was given her job back after frequent conversations with her boss, who had been displeased with her disappearance. She had taken a vacation leave more than was necessary, but after hearing of her health state and the fact that they were old friends, she was given a second chance to work on the scientific field.

Naraku and revenge was put behind them as Rin worked to deliver justice and get rid of Sesshomaru's bad past with the curse he had had to live in. Inuyasha and Kagome were also starting all over again with their lives.

At the beginning, it had been rough for Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru to adapt to their new way of living, but as the months passed by, they began to see life in a new way. They lived a life without the existence of bitterness and revenge.

Rin parked her car on her assigned parking space before walking over to the offices. She entered the building and greeted some co-workers, before she grabbed her white lab coat. She put on her coat, before she walked inside the laboratory room.

She found Professor Kathy and Doctor Mathews inspecting, and investing research on a rare species corpse made out of bones. Rin remembered when she had found those bones, it had been the same day she had met Sesshomaru. She waited silently before she got Kathy's attention.

"Rin, glad you made it. Our boss Carlos, send the documents of the cargo shipment to my office. I left them on the desk for you."

"Look Kat, the bone marrow is simply marvelous." Mathews commented in the background.

"I'll talk with you later." Kathy said before returning her attention back at the project she was currently undertaking.

"Sure," Rin smiled lightly before she walked out of the lab room and headed to Kathy's office. The halls were silent as she made her way through them. _I wonder what I should make for dinner, tonight._She wondered silently to herself.

* * *

XXX

Kagome stared at the sky enchanted by the colors of the dusk. She was wearing a knee length dress with a thin overcoat over her shoulders. Her sandals matched her purse.

"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha called to her. "Okay," Kagome answered. He rang the doorbell repeatedly until Sesshomaru opened the door of the house.

"About time," Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to fling off his half brother and instead walked back into the kitchen.

Kagome walked inside the house and closed the door behind her as she took a glance at some changes that were done around the house. She followed the voices that were coming from inside the kitchen.

"Remember when Rin tied you up outside. Now that's a memory I'll always remember. Ha-ha," Inuyasha cackled as he pealed an orange using his claws.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude." Kagome said tugging on Inuyasha's right dog ear. "Ouch," Inuyasha mumbled glaring at Kagome who was defending Sesshomaru.

"I only tied Sesshomaru up, because I wanted to take him a bath. I thought his snow white fur looked filthy." Rin said as she continued squeezing lemons to make lemonade for her guests.

Sesshomaru stayed silent thinking it would be wiser. He actually would prefer to listen to Rin tell stories about the homeless animals she took in. Of course, in the end she had to find new homes for them. He didn't really like sharing her with other animals.

"So Kagome, how is work going? Are you finally getting used to this new environment." Rin asked changing conversation. Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha," Work is going fine. I also think I'm starting to get adjusted with how things work in this century."

"Yeah, it's tough to adjust, but its hell better than being stuck treated like an animal." Inuyasha added his opinion into the conversation.

Kagome took the chance to steal a slice of orange from Inuyasha. "Hey, get your own orange," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Dinner's ready," Sesshomaru's monotone voice stopped Kagome from retorting at InuYasha. Rin settled the finished lemonade aside as she grabbed cups from the shelves. Sesshomaru helped her by serving the hot meal on the plates that stood in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. After everything was set up, they all ate their dinner with conversations in-between.

Rin had finished her portion of cooked meat and vegetables before Sesshomaru reached for a small jar container and took out a pill crushing it in between his forefinger and thumb. He inserted the crumbled medicine inside her glass of water she had beside her.

"Thank you," Rin said earnestly. She then lifted the cup to her lips and drank the contents down.

"I didn't ask, but how is the treatment proceeding. I see Sesshomaru makes sure you take it." Kagome stared at Rin sympathetically.

"It's going good." Rin said, with a small smile. "I just have to keep taking this pills subscribed by the doctor. He said that the effect of pill I created might not be life-threatening, but its best I stick with prescribed formulas, than my own."

When she referred to the pill she created she meant the pill that healed her wounds like a demon. After her latest injury she had used the pill and afterward she had started feeling side-effects. The side-effects were slowly being dissolved by the new medicine she was taking improving her health condition.

"I'm glad. It actually shows," Inuyasha said surprising Rin with his honesty. His cheeks were red, but he ignored the stares and resumed eating.

"Thank you for your words, Inuyasha," Rin said reaching out to touch his hand briefly.

"Okay, okay, how about we talk about umm, children!" Kagome exclaimed wanting to change conversation from reluctant happiness to joyfulness.

"Are you planning on having children? Or is it too soon." Kagome asked curiously.

"Eh, well we've only been married for about a week. I-"Rin stuttered embarrassed.

"Kagome, don't tease the newly married couple," Inuyasha said with a grin pointed at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru cleared his throat glaring at his younger half brother trying to ignore the spotlight he was being put under.

"He-he, sorry I can't help it, but I just know you guys will make beautiful babies." Kagome said with a big smile.

"K-Kagome," Rin yelled bashfully as she hid her face against Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Rin," Sesshomaru said soothing to his wife. He placed his hand on top of her head.

"Okay, how about we eat the dessert I brought with me." Kagome said clapping her hands together. Inuyasha stood up alongside Kagome to help her pick up the dishes and carry them back into the kitchen sink giving a little alone time to Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't want to say it out loud, but I think…" Rin said staring at her fingers. "It's alright; I know we can't have children right now, but in the future we will." Sesshomaru assured Rin as she glanced up at her husband.

He brought up her hand he held in his hand to his mouth placing kisses on it, before Rin reached in to place a kiss on his mouth. The kiss was tender.

People say that hate can hurt you and even bring you close to death. Yes, hate is a bad thing, but sometimes hate can be overcome and love can replace hate. Love is a powerful thing. Love is a feeling that makes a person feel wonderful and happy.

_I experienced both hate and love with Sesshomaru. I don't regret having the sensation of emotions I feel. Feelings are a gorgeous part of humans and I want to share my happiness with Sesshomaru and show him these feelings._

"Dessert is here! It's your favorite Rin," Kagome stated cheerfully.

"Yay, it looks so good." Rin said with bright shining eyes.

XXXX

* * *

**AN:** I hope you guys liked my wedding scene. I used a lot of reference from my cousin's wedding I attended a couple of months back. I'm not really fond of writing wedding scenes, because one of the main reasons would be that there are hard to write and sometimes wedding scenes end up sounding very similar and repetitive depending on how you construct the scene. This is the last chapter to the story. Well sort of, I'm planning on updating an epilogue chapter. I really hope my readers enjoyed reading this story and will continue to follow me in my other stories. I will continue to strive harder to make good stories. Thank you for all your support, reviews, favorites, and author alerts! =]


	24. A future to look forward to

Author note: Thank you so much for reading my story! =]

* * *

**I Hate that I Love You**

**Final part:**_** A future to look forward to**_

* * *

Lilly looked up from the ground to stare at her best friend. "After inspecting the lands, I can conclude that something is not right. Do you want me to report this to your husband?"

Ayame's lips curved slightly upward," Not yet. I want to go and inspect this town that has been infected with this ill-omen curse."

"Do you think it is wise?" Lilly asked unease with the actions of the older, female wolf demon.

"I don't know, but I have to go see. I need to find out if this curse has affected humans only or if demons are also getting dragged into this new predicament." Ayame said placing a hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"You can stay here if you want." Ayame then disappeared in a blur as she ran through the forest heading to the nearby town.

Lilly bit her lower lip as she debated whether to tell Kouga about this new knowledge or follow after Ayame.

The town had few people as most people were dying slowly due to the terminal disease that had mysteriously infected their people. No one left the town in fear that they may spread the curse out to others. The disease was not air born nor was it contagious if a person came in contact with another person that had it. The disease randomly chooses victims.

Matt stood on top of a cinder block staring at the crowd that had formed in front of him, with a determined expression."A sacrifice is in order. We have to sacrifice the person who has tainted our peaceful town and has turned it into waste. After the sacrifice, the disease will leave with that boy who brought this calamity."

"Yeah, he's right! Let's do it." The crowd mumbled and whispered amongst themselves. The humans that stood in the crowd were some of the few that had yet to be infected. The ones that were infected were bed-ridden inside their houses.

Kana tugged the hood of the cloak closer to her face as she blended with the shadows of the night. She followed a trail that led just outside of the town where her house was located. She opened the door and walked inside to be greeted by a young boy.

Riku, who was sitting on the floor working on an experiment, looked up to stare at the pale woman. "Kana, you're back. Where did you go?"

"I went and took a walk around town. Humans continue to suffer as they fear the disease will get to them. People even suicide themselves in order to flee the curse," Kana replied back. Her voice was void of emotion.

"Interesting," the boy laughed. His hair was snow white like his mother's, but his eyes they were red like the color of Naraku's eyes. "Humans are so foolish. Fear makes people do things they will come to regret for the rest of their lives."

Kana stayed silent staring at her six year old son. She knew that Riku was in fact Naraku's reincarnation. Riku was cold, selfish, and manipulative. He was nothing at all like the other children in this town. Kana could still remember the day when she had left Naraku's side to go hide and protect the child she carried. She had left Naraku to fend himself from the full blooded dog demon- seeking revenge.

Riku didn't have any memory of Naraku, just yet. But, his ambitions were the same: create a new world where he would rule as god.

"What do you think we should do with the remaining living people, Riku?" Kana inquired.

"Kill them all, but first let them enjoy their rebellion." Riku responded back. He turned to give his attention back at the flask filled with blood. The young boy started putting away everything that would give evidence.

Kana turned to stare out the window where orange lights traveled closer to reach her house. "Someone's coming."

xxxx

Ayame landed on the branch of a tree as she crouched down and stared at the angry crowd holding weapons in their arms. They were arguing with a woman who had pale skin and snow white hair. She noticed that they had a young boy tied up to a pole.

_What are they doing?_ Ayame thought silently as she looked at the behaviorisms of the citizens who were going into frenzy mode.

She watched as a man walked over and threw a lit match in the direction of the tied up boy. The fire grew ablaze around the boy before consuming him. The boy tied up against the pole had a look of sorrow and thirst for revenge against the woman who was unsuccessful to freeing him from the men.

Kana looked regrettably up at Riku as she was being held by two men. The empty emotion in her eyes didn't betray the thoughts running through her head. _I wish he could die for real. I loathe this person, this person that is called my son._

XXX

* * *

She did a somersault at the last seconds avoiding the attempted strike of the demon's attack. Rin's small gun in hand was fixed upon its target as she pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew straight into the fox demon's chest, the banging sound echoing in her ears.

Rin stood up from the floor covered in dirt. She dusted her pants as she walked over to stand besides Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, don't hold him down too forcefully. You'll hurt him." Rin protested.

"He deserves no mercy." Sesshomaru spited. He was furious that this demon dared to challenge him by attacking his wife.

"But, if you kill him now, he won't get the chance to recuperate his formal self. The antidote inside the bullet should be doing its job at this very moment." Rin said a hand on Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru breathed out a small grunt, before he released the demon and started walking off. The fox demon writhe in pain as the chemicals fought inside his body. Rin took notice of the change of skin tone and the way the pupil constricted.

_It's better if we leave._ Rin concluded knowing that the fox demon would be alright. She turned around and ran off to catch up with Sesshomaru.

"Thank you," Rin said as she reached out to grab Sesshomaru's hand. They both silently headed back to Rin's jeep that was parked on the roadside. Before the incident with the demon, they had been heading to the northern beach to meet up with Inuyasha's family.

"Rin, I know you enjoy adventure, but remember to take better care." Sesshomaru said, softly.

Rin smiled feeling the affection she felt for Sesshomaru. "I know I'm sorry I make you worry."

"…. Sesshomaru, seeing that fox demon suffering back there made me remember something. You know I never asked you about Naraku's death, but I want to know, now. Did he suffer, too? Did you enjoy finishing him off?"

She unconsciously gripped his hand a bit tighter than usual.

"He did not suffer. He looked at peace to finally have someone end his life. I didn't feel what I thought I would have felt after getting my revenge. Truthfully, I think I was seeking something else, but replaced it with revenge. I was seeking for something that would take away the humiliation I felt for being defeated by Naraku and being turned into a dog to save my life."

Rin's eyebrows scrunched, "Did you find what you truly wanted?

"I did. I found it in you." He whispered.

Rin smiled then, before stepping in front of him. "Love you," she said with pouty full lips. Sesshomaru stared at her, his eyes dancing in happiness. When she said those words, he knew what she wanted. He brought a hand to caress her cheek, before he leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss brought butterflies to Rin's stomach as she coaxed Sesshomaru closer to her.

The sound of a car honking was heard in the background as Rin pulled away from Sesshomaru to turn in the direction of the noise.

"Mommy, Daddy! Are you done with work?" A young boy yelled out from his seat inside the jeep vehicle.

Rin smiled and gave the thumbs up sign to her son.

"Ha-ha, we should get back inside the car, before Shura gets impatient. He really wants to go to the beach." Rin said cheerfully with a laugh.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said picking up Rin and carrying her, before placing her inside the car. She made herself comfortable, before turning sideways to stare at Shura.

Shura had Sesshomaru's physical traits, but the smile of her mother. "Look Mommy, I finished coloring my drawing, while you went to help daddy."

Shura's amber eyes stared at his mother's cheerful expression. "Aww, it looks so beautiful. Good job!" Rin said clapping her hands. Sesshomaru watched amused by his wife and son's interaction. He was happy and complete. He knew nothing could ruin his happiness now.

Kagome smiled widely as she watched fireworks shoot up in the dark, starry sky. "So pretty," she commented. Kagome was sitting down on the sand; her feet dipped in the water. Ocean waves crashed against one another as the after effect of the current waves reached the shore.

InuYasha was in the background lighting up the fireworks and creating the display of the artificial color light show.

Shura held hands with Gina as they walked out of the water shore, drenched. They both ran towards the camping site and grabbed their towels to dry and wrap amongst themselves. Gina walked over to a red beach chair and sat down.

Rin walked over to Kagome's daughter and smiled brightly," Here you go, Gina." She then handed the little girl a mug filled with hot milk. "It's still a little hot. So be careful, okay."

Gina graciously took the warm cup into her hands and smiled up at Rin. "Okay,"

Rin then went over to Shura and handed him a cup of warm milk. Shura took the cup eagerly after thanking his mother. Gina and Shura were soon entranced by the fireworks. Rin then walked over to Sesshomaru.

She sat down next to her husband and reached out to take his hand in hers. "You know Sesshomaru, what you told me, earlier today, made me very happy." Rin said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Rin," Sesshomaru asked perplexed. He knew something was on her mind.

"Remember when you told me about Kagura and your unborn child. Well, these past few weeks I've been feeling lost. I wonder to myself what life would have been like if the curse never existed and you lived your life with Kagura and that child of yours. I-"

"Rin, let's stop talking nonsense. The past is the past. You are the only person for me. The life I'm living with you is the best thing that could ever happen to me." Sesshomaru curtly explained to Rin.

Rin smiled as she inclined her head towards Sesshomaru's, before allowing her husband to kiss her. "I believe you," she said, their mouth inches from one another.

"Now that we have that cleared up. Why don't we both go inside that tent of ours and…" His voice trailed off as his eyes earnestly showed the passion he was feeling for her at this very moment.

"A-alright," Rin answered with a blush. She knew that Shura would be okay. Kagome was watching over Shura and Gina. The children had gone off to play with InuYasha.

Sesshomaru caressed his wife's shoulder, before helping her up. Rin smiled wrapping an arm around Sesshomaru's back. They both walked off contently feeling the sand on their bare feet. Life couldn't get much better than this.

_Fin_


End file.
